That butler, is the Maid Servant
by minamishiho
Summary: Usui pergi demi melindungi Misaki. Misaki, yang kembali dikhianati oleh pria yang paling ia percayai, menarik diri dari sosok laki-laki. Kecuali dari seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam, bermata merah yang memanggilnya 'My Lady'...UsuixMisakixSebastian
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

_**That Butler, is the Maid Servant**_

Part 1: Prolog

Ayuzawa Misaki sering bermimpi buruk saat musim gugur tiba.

Mimpinya aneh, terputus-putus. Seperti video yang rusak karena sering sekali diputar sehingga di bagian-bagian tertentu adegannya buram, bahkan ada yang hilang. Tapi semua mimpi itu sama. Selalu sama. Tentang seorang pria berambut madu dan bermata hijau dengan wajah terluka, dan daun-daun merah yang bergugran.

"_Ketua, maaf…"_

Wajah pria itu sangat sedih, membuat Misaki ingin bertanya apa yang membuatnya sedih seperti itu tapi suaranya tak bisa keluar. Ada sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Gumpalan firasat buruk yang sudah ia rasakan belakangan, sejak kedatangan si pewaris keluarga Walker untuk yang kedua kalinya ke kehidupan mereka. Kedatangan yang membuat Usui menghilang dari kehidupannya beberapa lama sebelum hari ini.

Usui Takumi menyentuh ujung rambut Misaki dan mengernyitkan dahinya dengan ekspresi kesedihan yang mendalam. Tanpa sadar Misaki menahan nafas, tahu apa yang akan dikatakan pria yang dicintainya itu berikutnya.

"_Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungimu,"_

Lalu adegan itu memburam. Samar-samar Misaki ingat dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang _"Sudah kubilang aku tidak perlu kau lindungi!" _dan_ "Aku yang akan melindungimu!" _tapi Usui mengatakan sesuatu seperti _"Tidak bisa melawan mereka," _juga_ "Maaf,'" _sekali lagi. Adegan menghilang. Misaki ingat sedikit kalau dia meracau agar Usui jangan menyerah dan memohon (secara tersamar lewat bentakan-bentakan putus asanya) agar Usui jangan pergi tapi…

Adegan kembali terlihat namun agak buram, seolah-olah Misaki melihatnya dari balik genangan air. Air mata? Entahlah. Detil itu terhapus saat wajah pria di hadapannya membuka mulut dan berkata,

"_Selamat tinggal, ketua."_

Saat itulah biasanya Misaki terbangun sambil terengah-engah. Setitik airmata menggantung di sudut matanya. Dengan kesal mantan ketua OSIS SMA Seika itu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. _Sialan. Kenapa aku masih saja menangis saat memimpikan hari itu?_ _Lebih lagi_, batinnya sambil menatap cermin besar yang tergantung di dinding samping tempat tidurnya, _kenapa aku masih memimpikan hari itu?_

Setelah menenangkan diri sejenak, gadis yang kini berusia 21 tahun itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Air panas selalu bisa mengendurkan syarafnya dan membuatnya rileks. Hari ini hari olahraga, dengan kata lain hari ini hari libur nasional. Di hari libur yang jarang ada ini Misaki tidak mau tenggelam dengan perasaan sentimental yang kekanak-kanakan.

_Lagipula_, dia membatin sembari mematikan air panas dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk putih, _ini bukan pertama kalinya aku di khianati laki-laki_. Saat SMP, pria yang paling dia percaya di dunia ini, ayahnya sendiri, meninggalkannya dan keluarganya. Sejak saat itu dia membenci laki-laki. Tapi Usui Takumi membuatnya kembali mempercayai laki-laki. Walau begitu pada akhirnya toh dia pergi juga. Misaki mengerti kalau Usui pergi demi dirinya tapi itu tak lantas membuat Misaki tidak kembali kehilangan kepercayaannya pada kaum laki-laki.

Kecuali satu orang, walau yang bersangkutan agak diluar konteks dari kata *_man._

"Hari ini anda bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa mimpi buruk lagi?"

Misaki mendekap dadanya dan menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara. Seorang pria tampan berambut dan berpakaian serba hitam, bermata merah, dengan senyum sopan yang agak mengejek duduk diatas salah satu sofa kecil dalam kamarnya. Begitu melihat pria ini Misaki langsung lega sekaligus marah pada orang itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah lagi masuk diam-diam seperti hantu begitu!" protes Misaki sambil melepas handuk di kepalanya dan membiarkan rambut hitam sepinggangnya jatuh terurai. Pria itu bangun dari sofa dengan sigap dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Misaki pelan-pelan dengan handuk yang terjatuh itu. Kalau diperhatikan posisi ini bisa dibilang…aneh. Agak janggal buat Misaki yang bukan tipe wanita yang bisa berintim-intim dengan jenis yang dibencinya (cowok) tapi nyatanya Misaki diam saja saat pria itu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan memblow rambutnya dengan hair dryer sementara dia dengan cueknya melepas handuk mandinya dan mulai berpakaian.

"Hari ini sarapannya omelet keju dan teh hijau kesukaan anda," ujar pria itu sembari mengepang rambut Misaki dengan jalinan kepang yang rumit namun indah. "Hmm…" hanya itu reaksi Misaki yang kini asyik membaca agendanya untuk hari ini. Libur bukan berarti dia bebas santai-santai di apartemen. Sudah sejak seminggu lalu Sakura meneror Misaki yang sibuk sejak kuliah untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini. Bahkan Shizuko juga ikut mendukung peneroran itu, yang bukan sifatnya. Misaki pun terlanjur mengiyakannya. Lagipula dia juga rindu pada dua sahabatnya itu.

Dan para mantan rekan kerjanya di Maid Latte juga mengajak main sore ini, jadi sehabis main dengan Sakura dan Shizuko, dia harus langsung menemui Satsuki dkk di Maid Latte. Mereka mau buat pesta, katanya. Entah untuk alasan apa tapi Misaki tidak terlalu penasaran. Dia sudah lama sadar kalau para anggota Maid Latte memang agak (sangat) aneh jadi dia tidak akan heran kalau alasan pestanya ternyata 'Dalam Rangka Menyambut Misaki-chan yang Datang Main ke Maid Latte!' Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan trio payah ada di latar belakang pemandangan konyol itu. Tanpa sadar Misaki tertawa kecil membayangkannya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya pria yang kini sedang mengikat ujung rambut Misaki dengan ikat rambut satin tebal. Misaki memelototi pria yang memasang tampang polos itu. "Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan," ujarnya dengan nada datar namun sedikit tak suka. Pria itu tertawa pelan. "Maksudmu tentang spanduk pink dengan mawar-mawar putih bertulisan konyol dan tiga orang bertampang bodoh memakai seragam maid…"

"Ah, sudah cukup!" Misaki memotong penjelasan pria itu dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu. Dia benci sekali kemampuan pria satu ini. Semua kemampuannya. Kesempurnaan setiap pekerjaannya dalam segala bidang membuatnya merasa usahanya dalam mengerjakan semua hal sebaik mungkin jadi sia-sia. Tapi dia tak bisa menyalahkan kemampuan itu plus kemampuan-kemampuan nya yang lain diluar manusia, karena dia adalah…

"Hari ini aku mau menemui Sakura dan Shizuko, antar aku kesana sehabis sarapan. Lalu jemput aku di Shibuya 109 jam 3 siang dan antar aku ke Maid Latte. Jangan pulang sebelum aku bilang boleh. Jangan perlakukan aku secara berlebihan. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan memalukan itu di depan orang lain, paham?" perintah Misaki sambil menyibakkan rambut di pelipis kanannya. Dia merasa perlu menunjukkan 'tanda' setiap dia menyebutkan detil penting perintahnya pada pria itu. Satu waktu dia menyebutkan perintah begitu saja dan harus menanggung malu dan dipandang aneh orang-orang karena tingkah pria ini. Saat Misaki meledak memarahinya dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Anda tidak menunjukkan 'tanda' saat melakukan perintah."

'Tanda' itu berupa lambang aneh seukuran logam 100 yen dengan bintang di pusatnya, dikelilingi ornamen sulur aneh di sekelilingnya, seperti lambang pemujaan sesuatu. Sekilas tampak seperti tato biasa tapi saat Misaki menyebutkan perintahnya, 'tanda' itu berpendar keunguan dan pria itu tersenyum penuh hormat sambil membungkukan badan dengan takzim.

"Yes, My Lady."

Sebastian Michaelis, butler sekaligus iblis, menundukkan kepalanya pada sang mantan maid yang kini jadi majikannya lalu tersenyum lagi sambil menatap mata coklat keemasan itu dengan mata merahnya.

_Bersambung…_

*_man _yang dimaksud Misaki mengacu pada dua arti: pria dan manusia. _Man_ disini maksudnya si Sebastian itu bukan sekedar laki-laki tapi juga bukan manusia.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

_Sebelumnya thanks berat buat 'cumma08 dan Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara, 2 pe-review pertama crossover pertamaku ini. thank ya!*mata berkaca-kaca*. Anyway, this is part 2!_

* * *

_**That Butler, is the Maid Servant**_

Part 2: Arrival

"Misaki-chaaan! Aku kangeen!"

Sakura menubruk Misaki keras-keras sampai sang mantan ketua OSIS nyaris terjengkang. "Sa…Sakura. Se…sesak…" gagap Misaki. Tulangnya serasa mau patah. "Oi Sakura, muka Misaki membiru tuh!" akhirnya Shizuko yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Sakura ikut turun tangan, menarik si gadis berkuncir dua dari usahanya meremukkan Misaki. Sakura menatap Misaki dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. "Ma…maaf Misaki-chan," bisiknya penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa."

…

Setelah kecanggungan yang agak aneh mereka bertiga tertawa. "Sudah lama tidak ada kehebohan seperti ini," ujar Misaki sambil mengelap sisa-sisa airmata tawanya. "Iya, sejak kita lulus SMA ya?" timpal Sakura. Shizuko mengangguk setuju. Mereka bertiga otomatis melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat duduk terdekat.

"Hidup jadi lebih membosankan setelah tidak ada kehebohan-kehebohan seperti di SMA."

"Bukannya hidup yang seperti sekarang yang bisa dibilang normal?"

"Apa itu artinya kita sudah terbiasa hidup kacau ya?"

Mereka tertawa lagi. "Bagaimana kuliah desainmu?" tanya Misaki pada Sakura. "Menyenangkan! Setiap hari aku belajar membuat desain baju-baju yang cantik!" jawab Sakura dengan penuh semangat. "Aku sekelas dengan Aoi di beberapa mata kuliah loh!" tambahnya. Mata Misaki melebar mendengar informasi baru ini. "Oh ya?"

"Ya! Sepertinya dia berhasil meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa dia serius di bidang desain pakaian wanita," jelas Sakura yang sudah mengenal dan mengetahui masalah Aoi sejak lulus SMA.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Misaki sepenuh hati, "Lalu bagaimana dengan akademi perawatmu, Shizuko?" kali ini Misaki menoleh kearah Shizuko yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam. "Yah, lumayan. Aku sudah terbiasa merawat orang dengan kondisi-kondisi yang menjijikan sampai mengerikan," komentarnya datar. Wajah Sakura memucat membayangkan kondisi-kondisi pasien yang 'menjijikan' dan 'mengerikan'.

"Shizuko!"

"Maaf, maaf Sakura."

Misaki dan Shizuko sibuk menenangkan Sakura. Setelah pulih dari rasa jijiknya, Sakura bertanya pada Misaki.

"Bagaimana dengan Misaki-chan?" tanyanya serius. Misaki terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Baik. Seperti biasa sibuk kerja sambilan dan jadi asisten profesor."

Sejak lulus SMA Misaki pindah keluar kota seorang diri dan bekerja sambilan macam-macam demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan keluarganya di Tokyo. Penjaga kasir di swalayan, kuli di tempat pembangunan, dan lain-lain tapi tidak pernah sebagai pelayan restoran. Pekerjaan itu mengingatkannya pada Maid Latte dan Maid Latte membuatnya mau tak mau teringat Usui. Sebenarnya ada satu kerja sambilan lagi…yang dia rahasiakan dari siapapun. Tapi 'hal itu' kurang tepat dibilang sebagai 'kerja sambilan' sih…

Sakura menatap Misaki serius. "Kenapa Misaki-chan tidak mengambil tawaran beasiswa Universitas T?" sepertinya sudah lama dia ingin menanyakan hal ini. "Aku tidak punya uang. Lagipula dengan menjadi asisten profesor aku sama saja ikut kuliah kan'?" Misaki menjadi asisten profesor di Universitas T berkat tawaran teman guru SMA Seika yang merekomendasikan beasiswa untuknya, yang akhirnya ia tolak.

"Itu tidak sama! Kenapa, Misaki-chan…"

Misaki langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya bibir Sakura. "Sakura," gumamnya nada memohon, "kau boleh tanyakan apapun tapi tolong jangan tanyakan hal itu," lanjutnya.

Sakura langsung terdiam. _Aku tahu kenapa,_ batinnya begitu ingat cerita Misaki tentang janjinya pada Usui dulu, sebelum mereka putus. _Usui-kun bodoh!_

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berdiri dan menarik tangan Misaki "Ayo kita main! Pokoknya hari ini kita harus main sampai puas!" katanya dengan nada tak terbantahkan. Misaki yang mulanya kaget seketika paham kalau Sakura sedang berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Dia tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura yang praktis menyeretnya dan Shizuko yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

_Sementara itu di Maid Latte…_

Satsuki dan karyawan Maid Latte yang lain sibuk menghias kafe yang sengaja ditutup khusus untuk hari ini. Desainnya kira-kira mirip bayangan Misaki, meriah dan konyol. Bahkan benar-benar ada spanduk bertuliskan 'Dalam Rangka Menyambut Misaki-chan yang Datang Main ke Maid Latte!' di salah satu dinding.

"Misaki-chan pasti akan terkejut melihat semua ini!" ujar Satsuki sambil melihat hasil kerjanya dengan puas. "Kupikir tidak," komentar Subaru dengan suara pelan, nyaris sepelan bisikan. "Kupikir juga tidak," timpal Honoka dengan suara sedikit lebih kencang dari bisikan Subaru.

"Apa yang kalian bilang barusan, hmm?"

"Tidaak~~" ujar Subaru dan Honoka bersamaan. Satsuki melepas tatapan mengancamnya dari dua orang itu dan kembali memandangi hasil karyanya (plus karyawan Maid Latte yang lain). "Sempurna…" gumamnya sambil membayangkan wajah terkejut Misaki saat melihat semua ini.

"Oi Satsuki, apa benar Misaki-chi mau datang?" tanya Aoi yang sedang duduk dipojokan sambil menjahit sebuah gaun berwarna merah norak. Satsuki menatap tajam keponakan lelakinya yang akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang memakai baju wanita itu. "Tentu saja! Dia sudah bilang akan datang! Misaki-chan bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji!" jawab Satsuki.

Aoi kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tapi ekspresinya mengatakan kalau dia sedang merasa terganggu. "Apa benar…'orang itu' juga akan datang?" tanyanya dengan nada sedingin es. Suasana kafe seketika suram mendengar pertanyaan itu. Satsuki langsung berubah serius saat menjawab, "Ya."

Aoi langsung meledak. "Untuk apa mengundang lelaki brengsek itu? Bukankah pesta ini diadakan untuk membuat Misaki-chi senang? Apa kau pikir Misaki-chi akan senang kalau dia datang?"

Siiing. Suasana jadi benar-benar hening sampai Satsuki memecah keheningan. "Aku tahu. Tapi cepat atau lambat mereka harus bertemu juga karena 'orang itu' sudah kembali kesini. Kupikir lebih baik mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka secepat mungkin."

Aoi menatap bibinya dengan tatapan sinis. "Jadi itu tujuan pesta ini?"

Satsuki membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi tiba-tiba saja dia menepukkan tangannya dengan riang."Tentu saja tidak! Kau tidak lihat spanduk itu?" katanya sambil menunjuk spanduk bertuliskan 'Dalam Rangka Menyambut Misaki-chan yang Datang Main ke Maid Latte!'.

"Apa?"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan dibahas lagi! Bagaimana pun ini adalah pesta jadi kita harus menyiapkannya dengan gembira!"

"Tapi Satsuki…"

"Ah, selamat datang, kalian bertiga!"

Dan dengan kedatangan trio payah, mustahil membahas kembali masalah serius tadi.

_Jam 3 siang, pusat kota Tokyo_

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali! Kita harus sering-sering begini!"

Misaki hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya. Mereka sudah memasuki kira-kira selusin toko pakaian dan selusin kafe sesiangan ini. Jujur saja dia dan Shizuko merasa ini kegiatan yang menghabiskan waktu, uang, dan tenaga tapi melihat Sakura begitu senang, mereka berdua ikut merasa senang. "Habis ini Misaki-chan mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang sudah membuat rencana di kepalanya tapi sebelum Misaki sempat menjawab…

"Misaki."

Tiga kepala menoleh kearah suara lembut seorang pria. Pria itu memakai kemeja putih, celana dan sepatu hitam, berambut hitam, dan bermata merah.

Sebastian.

Misaki langsung berjalan kikuk kesampingnya sementara Sakura dan — bahkan Shizuko — ternganga menatap pria tampan ini. "Siapa dia, Misaki-chan?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari wajah Sebastian. Misaki menatap Sebastian sejenak sebelum kambali manatap kedua sahabatnya. "Mmm…dia, Sebastian. Dia ini…"

Sebastian merangkul pinggang Misaki dengan kasual. "Aku tunangan Misaki."

"Eeeh?"

Jeritan kedua cewek itu membuat semua orang menoleh kearah mereka, membuat wajah Misaki merah sampai ke ujung rambut. Ini memang skenario yang dia buat (karena praktis mereka berdua tinggal di kamar apartemen yang sama jadi lebih wajar kalau ceritanya mereka memang ada hubungan khusus) tapi tetap saja hal ini memalukan.

"A…aku Sakura."

"Aku…Shizuko."

Mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri dengan canggung. "Sakura-san dan Shizuko-san, salam kenal. Sebenarnya sehabis ini kami ada kencan, jadi bolehkah aku menculik tunanganku ini lebih awal?" tanyanya. Sakura dan Shizuko mengangguk tanpa bicara. Setelah mengangguk singkat pada mereka berdua, Sebastian dan Misaki berjalan pergi.

"Kenapa kau bilang kita ada kencan?"

"Cara itu lebih cepat."

"Iya juga sih."

"Jadi…"

Sebastian merapat mendekati Misaki. "Jadi apa?" tanya Misaki bingung.

"Mau jalan saja atau…"

Misaki paham apa maksudnya. Dia berpikir sejenak. Kakiku memang sakit setelah berjalan nonstop berjam-jam. Dan lagi lebih bagus kalau akau tiba lebih awal kan'? batinnya. Misaki menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan kalau tak ada yang melihat mereka di jalan yang jarang dilewati orang ini.

"Oke, aku mau 'yang biasa'. Cepat ya! Dan," Misaki menyingkap rambut di pelipis kanannya dan menunjukkan 'tanda' yang kini berpendar, "jangan sampai terlihat orang-orang!"

Sebastian tersenyum mendengar permintaan itu. Sepertinya majikan barunya ini sudah benar-benar mengerti cara menggunakan perintah dengan benar.

Dengan cepat Sebastian meraup Misaki ke lengannya, menggendongnya ala tuan putri. Misaki melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sebastian dan menyendarkan kepalanya ke dada lelaki itu.

"Yes, My Lady."

_Kembali ke Maid Latte…_

"Selesai!"

Kini Maid Latte sudah benar-benar seperti negeri di Alice in the Wonderland. Renda dan bunga ada di mana-mana. Samar-samar aroma manis keluar dari arah dapur dan semua orang disana memakai kostum Maid termasuk Aoi dan trio payah. Satu lagi dugaan Misaki yang benar-benar terjadi.

"Dia datang!" seru Erika yang berjaga-jaga diluar. Mereka semua langsung bersiap untuk menyambut mantan anggota mereka yang sudah lama tidak berkunjung.

"Siap-siap ya!" bisik Satsuki pada semua orang yang mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tiga…dua…satu…

Kleneng!

"Selamat datang Misaki-chan!"

Misaki terlonjak begitu kertas petasan crackers menyerbu wajahnya. Semua orang tertawa melihat ekspresi Misaki dan tawa mereka pelan-pelan terhenti begitu sadar ada orang lain di samping si mantan Maid-sama.

Seorang lelaki asing, lebih tepatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" protes Misaki saat beberapa kertas masuk ke mulutnya. "Ma, maaf Misa-chan," ujar Shiroyan yang crackersnya masuk ke mulut Misaki. Entah kenapa suasana jadi canggung.

"Cieee!"

Suasana canggung itu langsung pecah saat semua karyawan Maid Latte langsung meledek Misaki. "Siapa cowok tampan itu, Misaki?"

"Pacarmu yaaaa?"

"Kenalkan, namaku Erika! Panggil aku Eri saja ya?"

"Curang! Erika jangan menyerobot dong!"

Di pojok trio payah menangis melihat pemandangan itu.

"Misa-chan sudah punya cowok!"

"Huwaa!"

"Jangan nangis, Kurotatsu!"

"Kamu sendiri juga nangis!"

"Huwaaa!"

Aoi terbengong. Awalnya dia kaget dan cemburu melihat pemandangan itu tapi lama-lama dia lega. _Kalau begitu Misaki-chi sudah melupakan orang itu…_batinnya.

Acara pesta berubah jadi ajang menyudutkan Misaki.

"Jadi siapa lelaki ini?" tanya Satsuki sambil menatap Sebastian dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia bukan satu-satunya yang seperti itu. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sebastian Michaelis," ujar Sebastian dengan nada sopan. Semua gadis menjerit mendengarnya bicara.

"Sudah tampan, suaranya lembut, lagi!"

"Lalu, lalu, _siapa_ dia?" tanya Honoka sambil menatap tajam Misaki, dengan menekankan kata _siapa._

Misaki tergagap. Dia tahu bakalan heboh kalau membawa Sebastian ke Maid Latte tapi sama sekali tak menyangka bakal seheboh ini. Haruskah aku bilang tentang skenario hubungan itu?

Semua orang diam untuk mendengarkan, bahkan trio payah berhenti menangis dan memperhatikan Misaki baik-baik, berharap Misaki akan menyangkal dugaan mereka. Misaki berdeham pelan sebelum berkata…

"Sebastian adalah…tunanganku."

Kleneng!

Semua mata menoleh ke pintu masu Maid Latte. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut sewarna madu dengan mata hijau berdiri disana dengan ekspresi kosong tak terbaca.

"Usui?" gumam Misaki tak percaya.

_Bersambung_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's note: Aah! Betapa inginnya aku membuat adegan terakhir itu….*dreamy eyes*. Anyway, please RnR! **_**^-^**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

_Bagi yang nungguin, (pede amat gue!) maaf ya updatenya lama! Karena tugas yang bejibun jadi baru sempet update deh! Seperti yang pernah diusulin sebelumnya, ini dia flashback waktu Misaki pertama kali ketemu Sebastian. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Maid-sama dan Kuroshitsuji bukanlah punya saya tapi punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei. Tapi Usui dan Sebastian jelas-jelas punya saya. *kabur sebelom disambit*

* * *

_**That Butler, is the Maid Servant**_

Part 3: Memories

"_Selamat tinggal, ketua."_

Itu bukan yang pertama kalinya seseorang mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Misaki.

Saat dia masih kelas 3 SMP, saat situasi masih damai, saat ayahnya adalah sosok yang amat dia harapkan, hormati, dan juga sekaligus menjadi sandaran hidupnya, saat itulah pertama kalinya dia menerima ucapan selamat tinggal.

Ayahnya orang yang sangat baik. Saking baiknya, dia bersedia jadi jaminan temannya yang berhutang banyak pada rentenir. Dan saat sang teman kabur entah kemana, keluarga mereka jadi diteror oleh para rentenir itu.

Setiap malam begitu mengerikan. Gedoran di pintu, kaca jendela yang pecah. Setiap hari mereka harus meringkuk di bawah meja agar tidak terkena lemparan batu dari para lintah darat tersebut.

Suatu hari, saat pulang sekolah, Misaki melihat ayahnya berpakaian rapi, seperti yang biasa dia pakai saat masih bekerja dulu. Misaki senang. Dipikirnya ayahnya sudah kembali mendapat pekerjaan yang akan mengeluarkan mereka dari situasi buruk ini.

Tapi dengan segera dia menyadari situasinya aneh. Ibunya berdiri di samping meja ruang tamu sambil terisak sementara ayahnya yang selalu berwajah riang walaupun seberat apapun masalah yang dihadapi mereka kini berwajah serius. Suasana hening. Hnaya bunyi jarum jam yang nyaring menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Misaki…"

Ayah Misaki berjalan menghampiri putri sulungnya sambil tersenyum lemah. Ekspresi lelah yang kental terpancar di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Misaki merasa ayahnya terlihat bertambah tua sepuluh tahun.

"Maafkan ayah."

_Kenapa? Kenapa ayah minta maaf?_

"Kalau ayah tetap ada disini kalian akan makin menderita."

_Tidak! Kenapa ayah sampai berpikir begitu? Memang kita kesulitan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau kita menderita!_

"Ayah akan berusaha untuk mencari cara agar kita lepas dari hutang ini."

_Apa? Apa ayah... akan pergi?_

"Sampai saat itu, tolong jaga ibumu dan Suzuna ya?"

"_Jangan! Jangan pergi, ayah!"_

"Selamat tinggal, Misaki."

Kadang Misaki masih bermimpi buruk tentang hari itu, sampai dia bertemu dengan Usui. Entah kenapa saat bersama Usui, mimpi buruk itu tak pernah muncul lagi. Awalnya dia bingung kenapa hal itu terjadi tapi lama-lama dia sadar kalau alasannya adalah karena dia telah menemukan orang yang ia percayai lagi. Orang yang dia percaya tak akan pernah meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi akhirnya Usui juga pergi.

Misaki adalah orang yang tegar. Dia bangga akan hal ini. Bertahun-tahun dia menjadi penyokong utama keluarganya setelah ayahnya pergi. Dia belajar keras agar dapat beasiswa supaya tidak merepotkan ibunya yang lemah, dia melatih fisiknya agar bisa melindungi keluarganya. Tak ada yang biasa membuatnya putus asa. Tak ada yang bisa mengacaukan hatinya. Kecuali kepergian Usui Takumi.

Tentu saja Misaki tidak memperlihatkan perasaanya pada siapapun. Dia tetap gadis rajin yang bisa diandalkan kapanpun oleh siapapun. Tapi bagi yang mengenalnya dengan baik bisa melihat perubahannya. Bagaimanapun juga Misaki bukan orang yang pandai berbohong.

Sikapnya pada laki-laki (secara umum, kecuali pada kenalan-kenalannya seperti Kanou, Yukimura, trio payah, Hinata, dan Aoi) kembali dingin seperti dulu, setelah ayahnya pergi dan sebelum Usui terlibat dalam kehidupannya. Dia berhenti dari Maid Latte dengan alasan ingin konsen sebagai asisten profesor. Dia jadi lebih tertutup, bahkan dengan keluarganya.

Semua karena Usui Takumi.

Diam-diam Misaki hancur. Karena tidak mau ada yang melihat hal itulah dia menjauh dari semua orang dan memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri diluar kota. Tiap malam dia dihantui oleh dua mimpi buruk: kepergian ayahnya dan kepergian Usui. Setiap bangun tidur dia menangis dan gemetar. Tapi demi hidupnya dan keluarganya dia berusaha tegar dan semangat, tidak menyadari kalau usahanya menutupi perasaan itu seperti menunda bom waktu yang bisa meledak setiap saat.

Suatu malam, Misaki pulang ke apartemennya agak larut. Hari itu dia baru saja lembur memeriksa lembar ujian mahasiswa yang diajar profesor yang menjadi atasannya. Saking lelahnya, dia menghempaskan tubuh ke atas kasur tanpa ganti baju, bahkan tanpa buka sepatu.

Tik, tik, tik. Hanya bunyi jarum jam yang terdengar, menggema keseluruh kamar. Walau sangat lelah entah kenapa matanya tak bisa terpejam. Dia terus berbaring tanpa bergerak. Matanya yang berat berulang kali menutup dan membuka.

TIK, TIK, TIK. Lama-lama bunyi jarum jam semakin keras. Jantung Misaki berdebar kencang menyakitkan. Suara itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang mengerikan. Pandangannya mengabur. Tahu-tahu saja dia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang familiar. Rumahnya. Sosok ibunya yang menangis di latar belakang. Dan wajah ayahnya yang mendekat, terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua…

"_Selamat tinggal, Misaki."_

Lalu pemandangan berubah. Suara detik jarum jam berubah menjadi gemerisik daun musim gugur. Kali ini wajah Usui membayang di hadapannya. Ekspresi wajahnya terluka.

"_Selamat tinggal, ketua."_

Tiba-tiba saja Misaki gemetar begitu hebat dan menangis keras. Sambil menangis dia mencengkram rambutnya dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri berulang kali_. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka pergi? Kenapa mereka meninggalkan aku? Aku tidak meminta mereka melakukan apapun untukku. Aku hanya ingin mereka ada disisiku. Apa aku begitu lemah sampai mereka harus pergi demi melindungiku?_

Saat itulah tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol tas yang dia lemparkan begitu saja di ujung tempat tidur saat pulang tadi. Sebuah buku tebal berwarna abu-abu gelap jatuh keluar dan membuka tepat di halaman pertengahan. Huruf indah dan kuno berwarna ungu gelap terlihat jelas dari tempat Misaki berbaring.

The Guide to Call a Demon (Panduan Untuk Memanggil Iblis)

.

.

.

Profesor yang menjadi atasannya adalah dosen ilmu sosial yang tertarik pada okultisme dan hal-hal supernatural lainnya. Saat liburan hobinya adalah meneliti dan mendatangi tempat-tempat yang konon memiliki sejarah tak biasa dan gaib. Sebelum Misaki menjadi asistennya, dia mengambil cuti dua bulan dan pergi ke Inggris untuk menyelidiki hantu Tower of London. Dari penjaga disana dia mengetahui rumor tentang bangsawan Inggris zaman dulu yang konon pernah memanggil iblis, yang tinggal di villa di pinggir kota London. Profesor itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat itu.

Tempat itu, yang dulunya pasti merupakan sebuah vila yang mewah, tampak seperti reruntuhan. Saat sedang menyelidiki reruntuhan itu dia menemukan sebuah buku yang nyaris tidak hancur sama sekali. Buku itu dia berikan pada Misaki sebagai tanda terima kasih telah bersedia lembur menemaninya.

Misaki bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih buku itu. Ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk membaca buku yang terkesan misterius dan, entah kenapa, agak mengerikan itu.

_Iblis itu ada._

Misaki mengernyitkan dahi membaca kalimat pertama buku harian itu. Apa maksudnya ini?

_Mungkin semua orang akan mengecamku kalau mereka tahu kalau aku menyerahkan jiwaku pada iblis untuk mendapatkan semua yang kumiliki. Kekayaan, kehormatan, kepercayaan dari Yang Mulia Ratu…tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena aku telah membayar mahal untuk apa yang kudapatkan dari iblis itu._

Nyaris saja dia menjerit membaca paragraf kedua bagian ini. Memanggil iblis? Memanggil iblis… sungguhan?

_Aku tidak akan bilang ini adalah jalan yang baik. Bagi kalian yang ingin hidup normal dan damai, tutup buku ini. Tapi semua orang yang bisa membaca buku ini adalah orang yang telah kehilangan nyaris segalanya dalam hidup, seperti aku. Jadi bagi kalian yang ingin mendapatkan segalanya dengan harga yang mahal, akan kuberitahukan cara agar kalian dapat memanggil iblis yang bisa mengabulkan semuanya._

Tiba-tiba saja Misaki mengerti kenapa dia merasa begitu tertarik pada buku ini. Buku ini menawarkan 'sesuatu' padanya. Menawarkan 'jawaban'.

Misaki bukan tipe orang yang percaya takhayul seperti atasannya.

Tapi saat itu dia sedang merasa sangat putus asa dan melupakan ke skeptisannya pada hal-hal diluar akal sehat manusia. Dia menginginkan pertolongan…dari manapun asalnya. Apa dia cukup berani untuk mengambil resiko? Resiko untuk menemukan jawaban untuk keinginannya, menjadi kuat tanpa harus tergantung pada siapapun, kecuali pada…iblis yang akan dipanggilnya?

Lagi-lagi adegan-adegan perpisahan itu kembali terbayang. Kepergian ayahnya, kepergian Usui…_tidak! Aku tidak akan tergantung lagi pada siapapun! Aku ingin memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi semuanya…_

_Walaupun itu artinya aku harus menjual jiwaku pada iblis!_

.

.

.

_*Tentukan 'tumbal'mu. Makin besar nilai 'tumbal' itu, makin kuat iblis yang kau panggil._

Misaki melihat catatan kaki di bawah instruksi tersebut dan terkejut saat melihat kalau pemilik buku ini menumbalkan puluhan orang sebagai korbannya. Jelas dia tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi dia mengorbankan…nyawanya.

"Diriku sendiri."

Tubuhnya panas dan dingin dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sensasinya seperti sedang disilet-silet dari ujung kepala sampai ujubg kaki. Misaki jatuh berlutut. Jantungnya serasa diremas kuat-kuat.

_*Pilih dimana 'tanda kontrak' di letakkan. Makin dekat jaraknya ke mata, makin kuat perintahmu padanya._

_Dimana? Dekat mata? Tak mungkin dimata seperti orang ini, terlalu mencolok_. Lalu satu-satunya tempat yang terpikir olehnya adalah…

"Pe…lipis kanan."

Begitu mengucapkan kata itu, pelipis kanannya terasa seolah terbakar. Misaki menahan jeritannya dan melanjutkan membaca instruksi selanjutnya.

_*Lakukan eksorsisme pada tumbal yang ditentukan._

Misaki mengambil sebilah pisau tajam dan tanpa ragu mengiris urat nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Seketika darahnya keluar deras dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar, dia membaca instruksi selanjutnya

_*Panggilah iblis itu_.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya yang tinggal sedikit, Misaki mengulurkan lengannya yang diselimuti darah ke udara.

"Tolong…"

Dan setelah itu dia tak sadarkan diri.

Angin yang bertiup kencang memasuki ruangan dari jendela yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Sosok gelap yang diselimuti kabut hitam tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Misaki yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Sosok serba hitam itu tersenyum dingin memandangi majikan barunya.

"Majikan yang ceroboh ya? Aku bisa repot kalau anda mati sebelum menyebutkan isi kontrak dan mematuhi kontrak itu."

Itulah yang terakhir kali Misaki ingat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

_*Dan selamat datang di dunia yang kegelapan tak berujung…_

_TTD_

_C.P_

_Bersambung_

* * *

_**Author's note: gue ngerasa kalo adegan pertemuan Misa-chan – Sebas agak gantung tapi…setelah dipikir-pikir lanjutannya gak cocok kalo ditulis dibagian ini. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please RnR! ^-^**_


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

_Untuk menebus kelamaan update (ah, sebenernya sih sekalian aja, mumpung udah bikin part ini), gue update aja sekaligus. Please enjoy the reading!_

Disclaimer: Maid-sama dan Kuroshitsuji bukanlah punya saya tapi punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei.

* * *

_**That Butler, is the Maid Servant**_

Part 4: Reunion

"Usui-kun?"

Suara Erika memecah lamunan Misaki. Tanpa sadar tangannya gemetar melihat sosok pria yang telah meninggalkannya selama bertahun-tahun itu. Bodoh. Kenapa aku gemetaran begini? pikir Misaki sambil mengaitkan jemarinya erat-erat. Sebastian melirik Misaki dan menyadari tangan gadis itu gemetaran tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Jadi pria ini…pikirnya yang baru saja membaca pikiran Misaki.

Usui memasuki kafe dan tersenyum seperti biasa. "Wah wah, sedang ada pesta ya?" tanyanya sambil melihat dekorasi kafe yang lebih heboh dari yang biasa. Saking syoknya melihat kedatangan Usui, tidak satupun dari mereka yang sanggup menjawab. Padahal semua orang disana kecuali Misaki dan trio payah (Sebastian sudah tahu karena baru saja membaca pikiran mereka) tahu kalau Usui akan datang tapi tetap saja mereka tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa karena terkejut.

Tingginya telah bertambah beberapa senti sejak terakhir kali mereka melihatnya tiga tahun lalu. Pakaiannya yang biasanya hanya kemeja atau kaos berantakan plus jeans kini berganti dengan setelan jas biru tua yang rapi, walau cara pakai dasinya masih sama seperti dulu, acak-acakan. Rambut sewarna madunya yang dulu mencuat kesana-kemari kini disisir rapi. Namun sorot mata hijaunya yang santai dan tak pedulian tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Usui!"

Tahu-tahu saja nyaris seluruh orang yang ada disana memeluk Usui bersama-sama; mula-mula trio payah, lalu Satsuki dan diikuti seluruh pegawai Maid Latte yang lain. Bahkan Aoi yang sangat membenci Usui sejak kepergiannya nyaris tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak menitikkan airmata haru yang buru-buru di hapusnya karena malu. Sebagai sahabat, dia tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri kalau dia senang melihat Usui kembali.

"Usui-kun bodoh! Kenapa tidak sekalipun memberi kabar sejak pergi?"

"Aduh, ternyata Satsuki-san begitu merindukanku ya?"

"Sekedar telepon untuk mengabarkan kau baik-baik saja masa' tidak bisa?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Huhuhu, Usui-san!"

"Cup cup cup, kenapa kalian ikut-ikutan menangis, trio payah?"

"Jangan panggil kami trio payah!"

"Hahahaha."

Saat itulah tahu-tahu Aoi menyibakkkan kerumunan itu dan melayangkan tinju ke arah Usui. Usui diam tak bergerak walaupun dia menyadari kalau jarak tinju Aoi dan wajahnya hanya beberapa senti. Semua orang menahan napas melihat adegan itu.

Namun Aoi menghentikkan tinjunya tepat di depan wajah pemuda bermata hijau itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. "Usui-san bodoh!" makinya dengan suara bergetar. Usui langsung paham kenapa Aoi menyebutnya bodoh.

"Maafkan aku."

"Usui-san tolol! Bodoh!"

"Maafkan aku." Usui mengulangi perkatannya. Kali ini lebih serius.

"Bukan padaku seharusnya kau minta maaf!"

Siiing. Suasana jadi hening dan atmosfer udaranya tiba-tiba berat. Semua orang kini menolehkan kepala ke arah Misaki yang terlihat semakin pucat.

Usui ragu sejenak sebelum menatap Misaki secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia memasuki kafe. Mulutnya setengah terbuka seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi saat melihat sorot mata Misaki yang ketakutan menatapnya, dia mengurungkan niat dan menutupnya kembali.

"A…ah, pesta! Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan pestanya?" tiba-tiba saja Satsuki memecah kesunyian yang makin pekat itu sambil tersenyum gugup. "Oh…iya! Pesta! Benar!" Subaru ikut menimpali. "Aku akan mengambil kue-kue dari dapur!" Honoka berseru sambil berlari ke dapur. Erika terburu-buru pergi menyusulnya dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka kembali membawa meja-meja dorong berisi tumpukan kue yang menguarkan harum yang membuat perut yang sedang kenyangpun keroncongan.

"Wangi ini…pistachio coklat?"

Semua orang sontak menoleh kerah Sebastian. "I…iya. Memang ada pistachio coklat diantara kue-kue ini. Kenapa Sebastian-san bisa tahu?"

Misaki langsung melotot menatap iblis tampan itu. _Sudah kubilang jangan pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang mencurigakan seperti itu! _omelnya dalam hati. Sebastian tersenyum kecil sambil merunduk sedikit untuk berbisik pada Misaki.

"Maaf, saya hanya reflek mengatakannya. Sebelum menjadi pelayan anda, saya cukup ahli membuat kue-kue semacam ini. Sepertinya saya sudah pernah bilang pada anda."

Misaki merenggut mengingatnya. Tentu saja dia ingat. Dia ingat kalau sebelum dia menjadi majikan Sebastian, Sebastian menjadi butler seorang anak berusia 12 tahun yang egois. Anak yang menulis buku harian berisikan panduan memanggil iblis.

"_Jadi, silahkan sebutkan keinginan anda, majikan baruku."_

"_Perintah?"_

"_Ya. Keinginan anda sehingga memanggilku kemari."_

_Misaki bingung. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan kata-kata. 'Jadilah pelayanku'? Terlalu vokal. 'Patuhi perintahku?' Ya…tapi bukan itu saja. Tidak…yang tepat adalah…_

"_Aku…aku ingin kau menemani dan mematuhi semua perintahku! Sampai akhir!"_

_Sebastian tertegun sejenak sebelum tertawa pelan mendengar perintah yang menimbulkan perasaa déjà vu itu. "Ke, kenapa kau tertawa?"_

"_Ah, maafkan saya. Perintah anda mirip dengan perintah majikan saya sebelum ini jadi tanpa sadar…"_

"_Majikanmu sebelum ini. Maksudmu…yang menulis buku itu?" tiba-tiba saja Misaki merasa tertarik mendengarnya._

"_Ya. Anda mau dengar ceritanya?"_

_Misaki mengangguk. Sebastian menceritakan tentang majkannya sebelum Misaki, bocah egois bernasib tragis. Seorang bangsawan Inggris yang memiliki harga diri tinggi dan menyuruhnya menjadi seorang butler serba bisa untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai iblis._

"_Apakah butler memang harus se-serba bisa itu?" Misaki ternganga mendengar apa saja yang Sebastian lakukan selama menjadi butler. "Yah, setidaknya butler keluarga Phantomhive memang harus begitu," jawab Sebastian. Misaki terdiam sejenak sebelum,_

"_Aku juga mau!"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Aku mau kau seperti saat menjadi butler keluarga Phantomhive,"perintah Misaki. _

"_Maksudnya menjadi butler anda?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Lalu apa anda juga ingin diperlakukan seperti bangsawan itu?"_

"_Emm, yah…tidak sebegitunya juga sih, "Misaki mengingat saat Sebastian memberitahunya kalau dia juga memandikan tuan mudanya itu, "tapi aku ingin kau melayaniku seperti itu."_

_Walaupun tegar dan mandiri tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya Misaki mendambakan ingin diperlakukan seperti seorang putri. Keinginan yang wajar bagi anak perempuan kan'?_

_Sebastian tersenyum dan membungkukan badan mendengar perintah itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu, my lady."_

"_Eh, tapi jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu kalau kita sedang tidak berdua saja ya!"_

"_Yah, lihat saja nanti."_

Flashback selesai.

"Sebenarnya saya lumayan bisa membuat kue-kue semacam ini. Misaki sangat menyukainya," ucapan Sebastian membuat wajah Misaki bersemu merah. Usui menatap Sebastian dan Misaki dengan ekspresi kosong tak terbaca seperti yang dia tunjukkan saat pertama kali muncul hari ini sementara yang lainnya menahan keinginan untuk menggoda Misaki tapi tidak enak kalau harus melakukannya dihadapan Usui. Situasi jadi terasa sedikit canggung.

"Ah, Usui-kun juga pintar membuat kue kan'? Bagaimana kalau kalian membuat bertanding membuat kue? Biar Misaki-chan yang akan menjadi jurinya nanti!"

"Eeeh?"

Semuanya jadi ribut mendengar usul Satsuki itu. "Gimana sih, manajer?" bisik Subaru panik pada Honoka dan Erika. Trio payah mengerut di pojok ruangan sambil berbisik-bisik bingung. Aoi melipat lengannya dan memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur, menonton dengan tenang sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Baiklah."

Usui tiba-tiba bicara. Sorot matanya berubah jadi lebih tajam. Sebastian menyadari aura menantang dalam sorot mata itu lalu menoleh ke arah Misaki, minta persetujuan.

"E…eh? Aku tidak tahu…baiklah," akhirnya Misaki memutuskan, "dan," dia menambahkan dengan suara pelan, "jangan sampai kalah."

Sebastian tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup pipi majikannya dan diam-diam betbisik,

"Yes, My Lady."

_Bersambung_

* * *

_**Author's note: kenapa bisa sampe jadi pertandingan bikin kue ya?Anyway, please RnR! Your review is my happiness!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Match

_Tugas kuliah yang menggila dan keasyikan nyari bahan skripsi lah yang membuat gue telat (banget)update ff ini. Bagi yang nunggu, gomenasai. This is the 5__th__ chapter!_

Disclaimer: Maid-sama dan Kuroshitsuji bukanlah punya saya tapi punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei.

_**That butler, is the Maid Servant**_

Part 5: Match

Bisik-bisik memenuhi dapur saat Usui dan Sebastian bersiap untuk memulai pertarungan memasak mereka. Semua orang merasa antusias dan penasaran. Siapa yang akan menang? Apakah Usui, si pria berbakat serba bisa atau Sebastian, tunangan misterius Misaki yang, walaupun mereka tidak pernah melihat kemampuannya, pasti memiliki bakat memasak yang tidak bisa diremehkan? Soalnya mereka tahu Misaki bukan tipe yang gampang merasa suka pada makanan. Bagi Misaki tidak ada yang namanya makanan yang disukai atau tidak disukai. Selama makanan itu bisa dimakan dia tidak akan protes. Dan kalau Sebastian bilang Misaki menyukai kue buatannya dan Misaki tidak membantah, itu artinya kue buatannya pasti sangat lezat. Selama di Maid Latte saja dia tidak pernah memuji satu kue pun lezat (tidak bilang tidak enak juga sih).

"Waktunya satu jam. Kalian berdua bebas membuat berapa macam kue dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Pemenangnya adalah yang menurut Misa-chan paling enak. Dan agar Misa-chan tidak menilai berat sebelah," Satsuki mengedip sambil tersenyum kepada Sebastian, "dia akan menunggu diluar selama waktu itu dan matanya akan ditutup saat melakukan penjurian. Apa peraturannya jelas?"

Usui dan Sebastian mengangguk. Saat berbalik ke meja tanpa sengaja mereka bersitatap. Usui menatap tajam pria bermata merah itu dan Sebastian balik menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh percaya diri seolah berkata, "_Apa kau bisa menang dariku?"_, membuat Usui tersulut dan bertekad semakin kuat untuk mengalahkan laki-laki yang telah meremehkannya itu.

"Siap…mulai!"

Sementara itu diluar Misaki sedang bertarung melawan keinginannya untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Semua orang pergi ke dapur untuk menyaksikan pertarungan Usui dan Sebastian dan dia ditinggal seorang diri jadi mudah saja baginya untuk kabur. Tapi dia tidak mau jadi seorang pengecut. Memang benar entah kenapa dia takut bertemu lagi dengan Usui tapi harga dirinya mencegahnya untuk bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dari sana sekarang juga.

Kenapa dia datang? Mau apa dia? Saat ini dia sudah resmi jadi keluarga Walker. Dia adalah sang pewaris setelah saudara tirinya meninggal tahun lalu (Misaki melihat beritanya di koran). Misaki selalu berpikir kalau pria itu tidak akan kembali ke Jepang setelah melihat berita pengangkatan dirinya sebagai pewaris. Jadi apa alasannya kembali?

_Apa demi aku?_

Misaki mengusir pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. _Tidak…tidak mungkin. Dia sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku bertahun-tahun lalu. Kalau dia yakin bisa kembali padaku suatu saat nanti dia tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Lalu, apa alasannya kembali?_

Tiba-tiba pintu dapur terbuka dan Aoi berjalan keluar dapur. "Loh, kenapa?" tanya Misaki melihat wajahnya cemberut. "Aku tidak tahan ada di dalam . Mereka pasti bukan manusia."

Misaki menelan ludah mendengar pernyataan itu. _Apa…apa identitas Sebastian sebagai iblis ketahuan?_ pikir Misaki panik_. Ah, tidak mungkin_. _Mungkin Aoi bilang begitu karena melihat kemampuannya yang diluar manusia_…Misaki membayangkan saat dia pertama kali melihat saat Sebastian memasak dihadapannya. Tekniknya memang bukan teknik manusia. _Dan Usui…dia memang bukan manusia. Dia kan' alien sakit jiwa._

"Misaki-chi, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aoi serius, memecah lamunan Misaki. "Eh? Apanya yang 'tidak apa-apa' maksudmu?" tanya Misaki tak mengerti.

"Soal Usui-san datang kesini."

Oh. Itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," dusta Misaki sambil memalingkan wajah. Aoi mendesah. "Misaki-chi benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong."

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Iya deh, iya," Aoi memutuskan untuk melepas topik itu. Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam.

"Sejak kapan kau…eh…dengan pria aneh bermata merah itu?"

Misaki menoleh menatapnya. "Maksudmu Sebastian? Emm…kira-kira dua tahun kalau aku tidak salah ingat, " jawab Misaki sembari mengingat-ingat. Sudah selama itu ya kami tinggal bersama, pikir Misaki agak terkejut. Rasanya baru kemarin pria iblis itu muncul di hadapannya pertama kali. Ternyata sudah dua tahun…

"Benar dia tunanganmu, Misaki-chi?"

Glek! "Apa maksudmu dengan 'benar', Aoi-kun?" tanya Misaki pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Apa dia benar-benar orang yang Misaki-chi sukai?" Aoi tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Misaki dan terus mencecarnya. "Te…tentu saja aku suka padanya," jawab Misaki setengah bohong. Harus dia akui kalau dia memang 'agak' menyukai Sebastian. Walaupun pria itu adalah iblis dan jelas bukan makhluk baik, dialah yang muncul saat Misaki berada dalam saat tergelap dalam hidupnya dan, walaupun dengan alasan _kontrak, _dia selalu menemani dan membantu Misaki menjalani hari-harinya sehingga Misaki tidak kesepian. Tapi bukan 'suka' dalam artian _itu._

Karena sampai sekarang, walaupun membenci kenyataan ini, Misaki masih tetap mencintai Usui.

Aoi sadar kalau Misaki tidak sepenuhnya jujur padanya tapi dia sadar kalau terus bertanya, cepat atau lambat dia akan menyinggung titik sensitif. Hanya satu hal lain yang ingin dia tegaskan,

"Misaki-chi, kau bahagia kan'?"

Misaki yang sudah bersiap menghadapi pertanyaan yang jauh lebih parah lagi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Setelah berpikir sejenak, dia mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menderita," jawabnya jujur.

"Bagus!"

Mereka berdua terdiam dan sibuk dengan lamunan masing-masing.

Tik tik tik. Hanya suara jarum jam dinding yang terdengar. Misaki tertidur di meja kefe dan Aoi mengeluarkan buku sketsa dari tasnya dan mulai menggambar pola. Mereka tersentak saat pintu dapur menjeblak terbuka.

"Pertandingan selesai!"

Misaki menatap jam dinding dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Ini kan baru 45 menit? Batinnya sambil menghitung waktu sekali lagi. _Iya, aku yakin ini belum sampai satu jam. Dan mereka berdua sudah selesai?_

Misaki bertatapan dengan Aoi yang sorot matanya jelas-jelas berkata _tuh kan, apa kubilang? Mereka bukan manusia._

_Aku tahu, Misaki menyetujui dalam hati._

Satsuki menghampiri Misaki sambil membawa sehelai saputangan hitam tebal di tangannya. "Mereka berdua luar biasa sekali! Kalau ada chef profesional yang melihat orang awam seperti mereka bertanding sehebat tadi, chef itu bakal menangis meraung-raung dan pulang kampung!" Satsuki berbisik padanya sambil melingkarkan saputangannya di sekeliling mata Misaki. Misaki bisa membayangkan hal itu dan nyaris tertawa memikirkannya.

"Waktunya penjurian!"

Suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang keluar dari dapur terdengar. Bisik-bisik penuh ketegangan memenuhi udara. Lalu terdengar suara pintu dapur ditutup dan roda kereta display kue berdecit dihadapan Misaki. Aroma manis coklat, vanila, stroberi, madu, dan semua aroma surgawi lainnya menguar memabukkan. Misaki menerima pisau kue dan piring melamin berisi kue pertama yang disodorkan ke tangannya dan mulai mencicipi…

_Bersambung_


	6. Chapter 6:Decision and Departure

_**That Butler, is the Maid Servant**_

_Yeah! Gue kembali! Dengan cerita yang makin lama makin OOC! Tapi maklumin aja ya, kan ceritanya mereka udah sama-sama dewasa dan mengalami banyak masalah jadi wajar kalo sifat mereka kurang lebih berubah. Tapi Sebas diusahain semirip mungkin kok!_

_This is the 6__th__ part! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer:

* Beberapa cake yang ada disini gue adaptasi dari salah satu web tentang toko kue, gue lupa namanya apa, jadi bukan karangan atau bikinan gue sendiri.

* Maid-sama dan Kuroshitsuji bukanlah punya saya tapi punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei.

* * *

Part 6: Decision and Departure

Kue pertama.

Rasa vanilla yang manis dan lapisan kue yang lembut. Aroma mentega dan krim susu yang segar. Selai raspberry di tengah lapisan kue...

Kue kedua.

Misaki nyaris berdecap saat lapisan tebal coklat yang lembut menyentuh lidahnya untuk pertama kali. Gigitan kedua, lelehan krim mentega bercampur dengan manisnya coklat tersebut. Gula coklat beku berbentuk serpihan bola-bola kecil melapisi seluruh permukaan kue membuatnya terasa renyah dan tambah enak. Setiap gigitan merupakan sensasi yang memabukkan…apa dicampur sedikit anggur? Hmmmh…

Kue ketiga…

_Berapa kue lagi sih yang harus kumakan sebenarnya?_ pikir Misaki sambil menerima piring kue ketiganya. _Yang pasti tidak mungkin banyak kan'? Berapa kue sih yang bisa dibuat dua orang kurang dari satu jam…_

Misaki membeku begitu mengingat sesuatu…

_Dua orang yang bertanding itu bukan manusia biasa…setidaknya salah satu dari mereka memang benar-benar bukan manusia biasa, tapi kemampuan keduanya memang bukan kemampuan manusia biasa, _pikir Misaki linglung dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

Misaki berusaha mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi pada kue dihadapannya.

"Misa-chan? Ada apa?"

Suara Satsuki kedengaran sangat khawatir. Misaki menggelengkan kepala dan mulai meraba-raba untuk memotong kue itu.

Sekali lagi, kue ketiga.

…

_Hmm? Rasa apa ini ya?_

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, yang melapisi kue kali ini bukan coklat, vanilla, ataupun rasa manis lainnya melainkan krim dengan rasa datar sekaligus - entah mengapa - menyegarkan. Sponge cake yang sebelumnya beraroma dan berasa susu kali ini memiliki cita rasa keju asam yang cocok sekali dipadukan dengan krim rasa datar yang melapisinya.

_Krim wortel! _tiba-tiba Misaki sadar rasa datar apa yang ia rasakan di krim kue ketiga. Dia tak pernah berpikir kalau cita rasa wortel bisa dipadukan dengan cake dan terasa seenak ini.

Bisa-bisa tidak ada yang kalah kalau begini terus.

Selanjutnya!

Kue…keempat.

"…"

Misaki sudah mulai mual memakan kue-kue itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak harus memakan seluruh kue, cukup segigit dua gigit dari tiap kue tapi karena kue-kue itu sangat enak, tanpa sadar dia memakan hampir semuanya. Dan kue-kue itu rata-rata untuk porsi 5 orang tiap kue.

Tahu kan' alasan kenapa dia merasa sangat mual sekarang?

"Satsuki-san?"

"Ya, Misa-chan?"

"Berapa kue lagi?"

Satsuki langsung paham maksud pertanyaannya saa menyadari wajah Misaki mulai membiru. Manajer kafe yang (sok) awet muda itu tertawa pelan melihatnya. "Tinggal satu lagi kok, Misa-chan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. _Satu lagi. Syukurlah, _pikir Misaki sambil mulai memotong kue terakhirnya.

Nyam!

"Mmmh!"

Campuran selai blueberry, krim coklat, selai strawberry, dan krim vanilla melapisi sponge cake yang diresapi madu dengan sedikit cita rasa mint di dalamnya. Anehnya campuran rasa-rasa itu terasa pas dilidah. Lelehan keju yang mengeras melingkari lapisan luar kue bagaikan puluhan cincin Saturnus kecil mengelilingi planet paling indah dan paling enak di seluruh jagad raya.

_Mereka memang bukan manusia, _pikir Misaki serius sambil terus memikirkan rasa-rasa ajaib yang baru saja mampir di lidahnya.

* * *

"Yak! Semua kue telah habis! Misaki-chan, tolong tuliskan poin masing-masing kue sesuai urutannya disini ya!" Satsuki menyerahkan selembar kertas dan sebatang pulpen ke tangan Misaki. Misaki menerima kedua benda itu dan mulai menulis nilainya lalu Satsuki menempel kertas penjurian itu secara terbalik diatas whiteboard. Misaki melepas tutup matanya dan membantu Satsuki yang kesulitan menempel kertas itu.

Satsuki membisikkan kata terima kasihnya pada Misaki sebelum memposisikan tangannya untuk merobek kertas penjurian secara dramatis.

"Dan ini dia!"

Semua orang tanpa sadar menahan napas menunggu hasil pertandingan ini

"Kue pertama, Vanilla Sponge Cake buatan Usui-kun! Nilainya adalah…"

Di latar belakang, trio payah menabuh drum untuk membuat suasana semakin tegang. _Darimana mereka mendapatkan drum itu? _Misaki tidak habis pikir.

Breet! Satsuki merobek kertas bagian paling atas, tersenyum membacanya, menunjukkannya pada semua orang dan berseru,

"100!"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan mendengar pengumuman nilai itu. Di babak pertama ini, Usui bisa dibilang ada di titik aman.

Satsuki berdeham pelan dan suasana kembali hening. Dia merobek kertas yang berada tepat dibawah kertas yang baru saja disobek dan membacanya.

"Selanjutnya kue kedua, Chocolate Marble Cake buatan Sebastian! Nilainya adalah…"

Dia membalik kertas itu kehadapan para penonton dan berseru,

"100!"

Tepuk tangan yang membahana bercampur dengan bisik-bisik penuh ketegangan. Mereka berdua seri. Dua penjurian terakhir akan menentukkan hasil pertandingan ini.

"Kue ketiga! Kreasi mantan chef istimewa kita, Usui Takumi, Carrot Cake! Nah, berapa total nilai yang dia dapatkan dari kedua kue buatannya kali ini?"

Siiing. Saking tegangnya, semua orang dia tak bergerak dan tak bersuara seolah kalau mereka ribut sedikit saja, mereka akan ketinggalan salah satu momen menentukan ini.

Satsuki tersenyum merasakan ketegangan yang melingkupi sekitarnya. _Ini baru seru!_ pikirnya sambil merobek kertas penjurian selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba senyumnya lenyap lalu sedetik kemudian jadi makin lebar

"100!"

Sorak sorai menggema di dalam ruangan. Trio payah dan Erika memberi selamat pada Usui yang mendapat nilai semua tapi pemuda berambut madu itu sama sekali tidak terlihat senang, malah berkata, "Kita belum tahu hasilnya sebelum nilai terakhir dibacakan. Benar kan', Sebastian-_san?_" tanya Usui dengan penekanan pada kata _san_ sambil menatap Sebastian yang terihat tenang-tenang saja dengan tatapan tajam.

Sebastian tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu. "Benar sekali", ujarnya setuju.

Semua orang kembali terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Misaki, berusaha menebak hasil akhir pertandingan ini dari ekspresinya yang biasanya mudah ditebak tapi kali ini ekspresinya datar dan tidak bisa dibaca. Akhirnya mereka menatap Satsuki yang sempat terbengong sejenak namun dengan cepat dia berhasil menguasai diri dan tersenyum kaku.

"Baiklah, kue keempat adalah hasil karya Sebastian, Rainbow Cake! Nilainya adalah…"

Suasana senyap. Tidak ada yang bergerak, bersuara, ataupun bernapas Bahkan suara detik jarum jam terdengar mengecil.

Srek.

"…"

"100."

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja suasana jadi sangat ribut.

"Semuanya 100?"

"Kenapa hasilnya begini?"

"Hei, Misa-chan!"

Semua orang merasa bingung dan tidak puas mendengar hasil yang sama sekali tidak terduga ini. Mereka tahu kalau hasilnya akan mengejutkan tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menyangka Misaki akan memberi nilai sempurna pada semua kue.

"Diam!"

Terdengar suara teriakan Misaki. Lagi-lagi sepi. Misaki berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap tajam mereka satu persatu. "Aku tahu kalian tidak puas dengan hasilnya tapi aku menilai kue-kue itu sesuai dengan apa yang kurasakan. Coba saja kalian cicipi kue-kue ini!" dia menunjuk piring-piring sisa kue-kue yang dimakannya. Semua orang diam membatu, sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka.

Shiroyan memberanikan diri untuk maju dan mulai mencicipi kue pertama. Matanya langsung bersinar-sinar dan tanpa sadar dia berseru, "Enak sekali!" sekuat tenaga, membuat dua temannya ikutan maju, lalu disusul para karyawan Maid Latte, Satsuki, dan terakhir Aoi.

Dan suasana jadi heboh.

Ada yang berputar dan tertawa tanpa henti (trio payah), ada yang menangis saking enaknya (Erika dan Satsuki), ada yang bengong seolah jiwanya pergi ke dunia lain (Subaru dan Honoka), dan ada yang terbelalak tanpa sanggup bereaksi apa-apa (Aoi). Misaki ternganga, Usui tertawa, dan Sebastian tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi –reaksi aneh orang-orang itu.

Tiba-tiba saja…

Biiip!

Misaki terlonjak mendengar suara itu. Buru-buru ia merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bandul kuningan bulat telur dan menekan tombol kecil diatasnya hingga membuka sementara semua orang kembali dari 'trans' mereka masing-masing. Gadis itu menatap butlernya dengan serius dan berkata, "Sudah waktunya."

Sebastian mengangkat alis. "Sudah ditemukan?" tanyanya dengan nada kurang percaya. Semua orang menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. _Apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan?_

Misaki mengangguk. "Ya. Kali ini reaksinya kuat. Mungkin kali ini benar-benar orang yang kita cari," ujar Misaki sambil bergegas kearah pintu, disusul oleh Sebastian. Sebelum membuka pintu dia seolah baru teringat akan suatu hal dan berbalik kepada orang-orang yang terbelalak menatap kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba. "Maaf semuanya, aku…kami tiba-tiba punya urusan yang sangat penting. Lain kali aku akan main lagi," pamitnya sambil menundukkan kepala lalu membuka pintu dan langsung lenyap dari pandangan. Sebastian juga menunduk pada mereka sebelum hilang menyusul majikannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Usui berdiri dan melesat keluar, membuat orang-orang semakin terbengong saking bingungnya. Ada apa ini?

"Selamat jalan," gumam Satsuki setelah Usui ikut-ikutan lenyap dari pandangan.

* * *

Misaki berlari menyusuri trotoar yang sepi. Sebastian berjalan cepat disampingnya. "Wakamatsu Hazuki, 18 tahun. Murid SMA S di perfektur Y. Ciri-cirinya mirip dengan orang yang kita cari," ujar Misaki sambil membaca citra yang muncul dalam bola kuningan yang dipegangnya. Sebastian mengintip citra itu. "Benar. Sangat mirip, tapi belum tentu dia," ujar Sebastian.

"Hei, kau tidak percaya padaku ya?"

"Bukannya begitu, nona. Hanya saja ini orang keenam yang kita temukan dan orang-orang sebelumnya juga memiliki kriteria yang kuat sebagai 'orang itu'."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya diperiksa, kan'? Siapa tahu benar!"

Sebastian tersenyum. "Ya. Tapi sebenarnya tidak harus diperiksa sekarang juga, bukan? Apa anda memiliki alasan kuat untuk terburu-buru?"

Misaki berhenti berlari dan menatap Sebastian tajam-tajam. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya marah.

Butler bermata merah itu masih tersenyum, tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan kemarahan Misaki yang biasanya nyaris bisa membakar siapapun itu. "Misalnya, menghindari pemuda yang mengancurkan hati anda?"

Deg! Dada Misaki tertohok mendengar dugaan barusan_. Bukan dugaan_, ralatnya dalam hati. _Iblis ini memang bisa membaca pikiran dan hatiku_.

Sadar kalau tatapan marahnya tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun, Misaki menyerah. Toh bagaimanapun juga pria ini memang sudah tahu semuanya. "Ya, aku memang buru-buru pergi untuk menghindarinya. Aku tidak tahu alasannya kembali dan sempat mengira kalau dia kembali untuk menemuiku tapi aku takut akan sakit hati kalau tahu alasannya ternyata bukan itu, makanya aku kabur sebelum kami terpaksa harus bicara berdua. Puas?"

Misaki berkacak pinggang sambil memelototinya. Sebastian menundukkan kepala sambil berkata, "Jangan marah padaku, My Lady. Aku hanya ingin tahu isi hati anda," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi kau kan' sudah tahu!"

"Lebih enak kalau memuntahkannya secara langsung kan'?"

Misaki terdiam. Dia baru menyadari bahwa perasaannya tersa sedikit ringan sejak dia menumpahkan isi hatinya barusan. _Pria ini!_ Misaki benar-benar tidak habis pikir orang dihadapannya sebenarnya baik atau tidak.

"Saya hanya patuh,"

"Ah, benar juga," gumam Misaki. Estetika iblis tidak mengenal kebaikan dan kejahatan, hanya mengenal satu hal: kepatuhan menjalani kontrak. Dia nyaris saja melupakan hal itu.

Sebastian tersenyum dan berbisik tepat di telinga Misaki,

"Selama anda hidup, saya adalah milik anda. Anda adalah segalanya bagi saya. Itu semua sebanding dengan kesenangan yang anda berikan dalam hidup saya yang panjang ini."

Lalu butler tampan berambut hitam itu berlutut dan mengecup kedua tangan Misaki dengan khidmat dan Misaki menatapnya lekat-lekat sebelum berkata,

"Ayo kita pergi."

Sebastian berdiri tegap dalam satu gerakan dan menundukkan kepala sambil berkata,

"Yes, My Lady."

Lalu mereka berdua kembali melesat menembus kesunyian sementara seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka terpaku di tempat persembunyiannya, di sela-sela gang.

Usui Takumi mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dengan ekspresi terkejut terpancar di wajahnya.

"Mereka…"

_Bersambung_

* * *

_**Author's note: Yah, seginilah panjangnya yang bisa gue usahain. Kurang panjang ya? Maaf ya! Anyway please RnR!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Usui's Memory

_**That Butler, is the Maid Servant**_

_Lagi-lagi gue keluar jalur dari cerita utama dan balik ke flashback. Gak papa kan? Kalian juga pengen tau kan alasan jelasnya kenapa Usui ninggalin Misaki kan? Apa cuma gue doang yang mikir begitu?*sweat drop*. Tapi tetep ada lanjutan cerita utama kok, sedikit, di akhir cerita. _

_Yep, gimanapun juga, ini dia part 7! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer:

Maid-sama dan Kuroshitsuji bukanlah punya saya tapi punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei.

* * *

Part 7: Usui's Memory

"_Takumi, tinggalkan gadis itu."_

Seorang pria asing setengah baya tiba-tiba datang ke Jepang untuk menemuinya dan tanpa basa-basi mengatakan, atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkan, hal itu.

Hari itu akhir musim panas. Usui baru saja pulang dari kerja sambilannya di Maid Latte dan mendapati pria itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemennya. Penampilannya persis seperti yang Usui ingat di masa kanak-kanaknya: setelan yang kaku, rambut yang kelimis rapi, sepatu yang mengkilap, dan ekspresi yang tidak pernah berubah. Dialah kepala keluarga Walker – ayah tirinya.

Usui pada mulanya terkejut namun dia dengan cepat menguasai diri dan tersenyum - senyum yang menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya – lalu bertanya, "Apa maksud anda, tuan?" dengan nada sopan tapi sinar matanya dingin.

Hubungan antara Usui dan ayah tirinya tidak pernah baik. Pria itu membencinya karena dia adalah anak gelap istrinya sementara Usui tidak menyukainya karena…entahlah. Mungkin karena pria itu memang tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya. Tapi bukan berarti Usui membencinya. Hanya saja dia tidak suka kalau berada di dekat pria yang sudah kehilangan hati dan hanya hidup demi martabat keluarga dan pekerjaannya saja, yang bahkan menganggap putra kandung satu-satunya, Gerard, sebagai penerusnya, bukan anak.

Singkat kata, Usui menganggap pria itu 'menyedihkan'.

"Aku dengar kau menjalin hubungan dengan gadis biasa," pria itu memulai, "sebagai anggota keluarga Walker, kau tidak pantas menjalin hubungan dengan gadis semacam itu," lanjutnya dengan nada dan ekspresi serius. Usui terbelalak tak percaya mendengar kata-kata itu. _Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_ pikirnya sambil mencermati wajah pria yang berdiri di hadapannya dan saat melihat kalau ekspresi seriusnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, dia tak bisa lagi menahan diri.

"He…hehehe...Ahahaha!"

Tuan Walker terlihat kaget melihat reaksi Usui yang sama sekali tidak terduga itu. Melihat tawa Usui yang tak kunjung putus, lama kelamaan ia merasa tersinggung karena kata-kata seriusnya ditanggapi dengan tawa. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" serunya penuh amarah. Topeng dinginnya akhirnya terlepas.

Usui sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi melihat kemarahan ayah tirinya itu. Dia bersandar santai di dinding dengan senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya. "Bukankah kalian memutuskan kalau aku hanya anggota bayangan keluarga Walker? Anak yang harus disembunyikan demi kehormatan keluarga? Bukankah kalian menyuruhku memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga kalian untuk selamanya setelah lulus SMU? Aku tahu dengan jelas kok kalau sebenarnya kalian sama sekali tidak menganggapku bagian dari keluarga Walker jadi sama sekali tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menjaga kehormatan keluarga kalian."

Suasana hening mencekam. Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya saling menatap sebelum tuan Walker berjalan menghampiri putra tirinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menghujam. "Berani-beraninya kau, anak haram…"

"Percuma mengancamku. Aku sudah kebal dengan ancamanmu," potong Usui dengan nada dingin, "dan soal kata-katamu sebelumnya, aku menolak tegas. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan gadis itu apapun yang akan terjadi. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak punya alasan apapun untuk menjaga kehormatan keluarga kalian."

Tuan Walker kehlangan kata-kata mendengar pernyataan tegas Usui barusan. Dia mundur selangkah dan sibuk berpikir. Dia tidak mau memberi tahu hal ini karena tidak mau membuat Usui merasa benar-benar dibutuhkan tapi kalau situasinya seperti ini…

"Gerard sakit."

Usui mengangkat alis mendengar informasi itu. "Aku sudah dengar," komentarnya dengan nada biasa-biasa saja. Tuan Walker kembali menatapnya. "Benarkah? Kau tahu dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan penyakitnya?" dia bertanya dengan serius.

"Bukan urusank…"

"Satu tahun."

Deg!

Usui terdiam mendengar pernyataan ini

Pria setengah baya itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dokter bilang waktunya tinggal satu tahun lagi. Penyakit jantungnya memburuk lebih cepat dari seharusnya dan jika operasi berikutnya tidak berhasil, maka dia tidak akan tertolong lagi."

Entah kenapa Usui merasa syok mendengar berita ini. Aneh. Padahal dia tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Gerard walaupun meraka berdua kakak beradik. Mereka hanya bertemu sesekali saat ada acara penting dan jarang bicara satu sama lain. Satu-satunya pembicaraan terpanjang yang terjadi diantara mereka adalah saat mereka bertemu dia apartemennya waktu Misaki datang.

Tapi saat mendengar kakaknya itu berada diambang maut, rasa iba yang aneh melanda hatinya. Baru pertama kali dia merasa kalau mereka berdua benar-benar kakak beradik. Ironis sekali, perasaan itu baru datang sekarang, ketika semuanya hampir saja terlambat.

Namun setelah perasaan iba itu bisa sedikit dikesampingkan, dia baru menyadari tujuan pria ini menemuinya dan memberitahu berita ini. Jelas tujuannya bukan untuk mempersatukan seorang adik dengan kakaknya yang sedang dalam kondisi sekarat.

"Jadi kau mau aku menjadi pengganti Gerard sebagai pewaris, begitu?"

Kepala keluarga Walker itu mengangguk kaku. "Benar. Walaupun aku tidak terima, tapi jika Gerard meninggal, keluarga Walker membutuhkan pewaris lain dan satu-satunya penggantinya adalah _kau_," dia mengucapkan kata _kau _dengan nada jengkel yang biasa diucapkannya saat mengomeli para bawahannya. Usui tidak mempedulikan detil remeh itu dan merasa darahnya mulai mendidih jauh di dalam dadanya.

"Kalian seenaknya sendiri. Membuang orang lain begitu saja lalu memungutnya lagi saat kalian membutuhkannya. Kalian pikir aku ini barang? Kalian pikir dengan memberitahuku tentang keadaan Gerard dan kepentingan kalian, aku akan menurutinya begitu saja? Sayang sekali, aku tidak dididik untuk jadi orang yang semurah hati itu, " ujarnya dengan nada setajam silet.

Tuan Walker menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus kemarahan yang sudah mencapai tingkat maksimal. "Seharusnya kau merasa terhormat karena kami telah terpilih sebagai pewaris berikutnya!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berminat, terima kasih banyak atas tawarannya."

"Beraninya kau…!"

Sraat! Tangan pria itu terangkat untuk memukul Usui namun si pemuda menagkap tangan itu dengan sigap. "Apa pembicaraan ini sudah selesai? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk dan cepat tidur. Tidak seperti anda, aku punya banyak kesibukan besok."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Usui melepaskan cengkramannya dan berjalan melewati orang yang terpaku dibelakangnya. Saat sedang memutar grendel pintu…

"Gadis itu namanya Ayuzawa Misaki ya?"

Mendengar nama Misaki disebut, Usui menolehkan kepalanya kearah pria itu dengan cepat. Ayah tirinya tersenyum dingin menikmati ekspresi kaget Usui. "Dia cukup manis juga. Hidup dengan ibu dan adiknya, ayahnya pergi bertahun-tahun lalu untuk mencari cara melunasi hutang keluarga. Kerja sambilan di kafe mencurigakan bernama Maid Latte…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"…ketua OSIS yang dinilai sangat kompeten. Pandai dan punya jiwa pemimpin."

"Aku tanya sekali lagi apa maksudmu?"

Tuan Walker tersenyum makin lebar dan berjalan menghampiri Usui, begitu dekat hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. "Sangat mudah menghancurkannya. Kami punya banyak kekuasaan. Kami bisa membeli toko tempat dia bekerja dan menghancurkannya lalu mencegahnya mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Kami bisa menutup tempat kerja ibunya dan hal itu bisa membuat kesehatannya yang sudah buruk jadi semakin buruk. Kami bisa membuat adiknya putus sekolah dengan alasan dibuat-buat. Kami bisa melakukan _apa saja _padanya."

Wajah Usui memucat. Dia mengenal cara-cara keluarga Walker dan tahu ancaman pria ini bukan main-main. Keringat dingin menetesi dahinya sementara ayah tirinya tersenyum puas menikmati ekspresi menderitanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Pria itu tesenyum mencium aroma kemenangan menghampirinya. "Seperti yang sudah kau tahu, kami ingin kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan gadis itu, pergi ke Inggris, dan menerima takdirmu sebagai pewaris kedua keluarga Walker yang sah. Kecuali kau ingin menghancurkan masa depan gadis itu…"

"Aku akan melindunginya!" selanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ck ck ck, kau tidak sepolos itu kan' Takumi? Kau pikir bisa melindunginya dari kekuasaan besar keluarga Walker? Bahkan orang sehebat dirimu pun tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan keluarga kami."

"Pengecut!"

Tuan Walker menyeringai mendengarnya. "Terserah apa katamu. Oh ya, tidak harus kau jawab sekarang kok! Datanglah ke rumah besar keluarga Usui saat kau sudah mengambil keputusan. Batas waktunya sampai akhir musim gugur," ujar pria setengah baya itu sambil berbalik pergi. Belum sepuluh langkah pergi, dia berhenti.

"Nasib gadis itu ada di tanganmu."

Kali ini Usui lah yang terpaku. Perlahan-lahan dia merosot ke lantai dengan hati yang hancur. Wajah Misaki berkelebatan di benaknya. Ekspresi bahagianya, sedihnya, marahnya, malunya…

"_Aku…suka padamu Usui payah!"_

Lalu sesuatu yang basah dan hangat mulai membasahi pipinya.

Usui Takumi menangis, untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

* * *

"Takumi-san, kau melamun ya?"

Usui tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap Torika, sekretarisnya, mentapnya dengan tatapan cemas. "Ah, iya. Sepertinya aku baru saja bermimpi singkat. Ada apa?" tanyanya saat melihat gadis mungil berambut merah itu membawa setumpuk map. "Presdir memintaku memberikan ini semua pada anda. Katanya data-data baru," jawabnya sambil menaruh bawaannya diatas meja kerja Usui. "Terima kasih, Torika. Kau boleh kembali bekerja," ujar Usui sambil tersenyum singkat. Sekretarisnya menangguk singkat dan keluar ruangan sementara Usui kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau akan kembali ke Jepang. Saat pergi, dia pikir selamanya dia tidak akan kembali namun toh kenyataanya dia ada disini sekarang. Waktu pertama kali mendengar kalau dia harus pergi ke Jepang, mau tak mau dia teringat pada Misaki. Misaki, gadis yang sampai sekarang masih dicintainya. Misaki, yang tiap malam hadir dimimpinya dan pagi harinya menghancurkan hatinya karena kenyataannya gadis itu tak ada disisinya. Misaki, yang hatinya telah dia hancurkan di bawah guyuran daun merah dua tahun lalu…

Lalu entah mendengar darimana, Satsuki tahu mengenai kedatangannya dan mengundangnya ke Maid Latte karena dia mengadakan pesta. Usui tahu Misaki tidak lagi bekerja disana (dia menugaskan mata-mata untuk memberi laporan tentang Misaki untuk memastikan keluarga Walker memenuhi janji mereka untuk tidak mengusik hidup gadis itu) tapi entah kenapa dia juga tahu kalau pesta itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Misaki. Setelah berpikir keras, dengan beralasan tidak enak menolak undangan teman yang sudah lama dikenalnya, Usui memutuskan untuk datang. Jauh dilubuk hatinya dia sadar kalau dia datang hanya karena ingin melihat Misaki walau hanya sebentar. Memastikan kalau saat ini gadis itu bahagia.

Namun betapa kagetnya dia saat mendengar apa yang Misaki katakan saat dia berada di depan pintu Maid Latte….

"_Sebastian adalah…tunanganku."_

Dadanya terasa sesak dan rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi saat melihat Misaki bersama seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata merah yang bernama Sebastian namun dengan susah payah dia mampu menutupi perasaannya itu. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak begitu melihat Misaki menatapnya dengan sorot mata ketakutan. _Takut terluka, _dia menyadari dalam hati.

Setelah diperhatikan lebih lanjut, mereka berdua (Misaki dan Sebastian) tidak kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih namun jelas ada sesuatu yang sangat kuat yang menghubungkan mereka berdua. Jauh melebihi hubungan sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana Sebasatian tidak pernah luput memperhatikan Misaki dan bagaimana Misaki terlihat superior dibandingkan laki-laki itu…hanya orang jeli yang bisa melihat kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara mereka. Sesuatu yang agak tidak normal.

Dan kecurigaan itu makin menjadi-jadi saat Usui melihat Sebastian berlutut dihadapan Misaki dengan khidmad, seolah gadis memiliki kuasa atas dirinya. Seolah-olah mereka adalah majikan dan hambanya…

_Mungkinkah Misaki dan pria itu…_

Usui menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ada kebetulan yang sehebat itu. _Ini pasti hanya pikiranku yang berlebihan_, batinnya sambil mulai membuka map yang berada ditumpukan paling atas dan mulai membaca, memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak kecurigaannya tentang Sebastian dan Misaki sekaligus rasa sakit hatinya.

* * *

Misaki dan Sebastian mendarat dengan mulus di halaman belakang sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang. Mereka berdua melangkah tanpa suara menghampiri sebuah jendela berpenerangan lampu temaram dan memanjat masuk.

"Ini dia orangnya," gumam Misaki

Seorang pemuda – umurnya kurang lebih 18 tahun terbaring di tempat tidur besar bergaya barat yang tidak cocok dengan ruangan beratap, berdinding, dan berlantai tatami itu. Wajahnya sangat tampan, malah agak terkesan cantik. Pemuda itu tinggi – pasti nyaris setinggi Sebastian – kalau dia berdiri, posturnya langsing, dan kulitnya putih. Rambut abu-abu kebiruannya yang halus seperti bulu kucing ditiup angin malam yang menyusup dari jendela yang terbuka.

Sebastian tersenyum menatap pemuda itu. _Sepertinya ini memang dia_, batinnya gembira . Dia merasakan sebuah tarikan antara jiwanya dengan jiwa pemuda itu. Tentu saja semua kandidat _orang itu_ sebelumnya juga membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang sama tapi kali ini lain. Jauh lebih kuat.

Bola kuningan di tangan Misaki memancarkan cahaya terang menyilaukan begitu dia mendekatkan benda itu kepada si pemuda yang sedang tidur. Senyumnya mengembang, sama lebarnya dengan senyum Sebastian. Mereka berdua saling menatap sebelum cahaya kuning itu memudar dan tiba-tiba pemuda itu membuka matanya.

Sebastian tersenyum pada pemuda yang memiliki mata yang buta sebelah itu, yang menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi terkejut, dan berlutut dihadapannya. "Senang berjumpa kembali, My Lord."

_Bersambung_

* * *

_**Author's note: Gimana, gimana? Udah lebih panjang kan'? Tiga jam loh bikin ini, soalnya kemampuan ngetik gue payah sih (haha). Please RnR! *nunduk dalem-dalem***_


	8. Chapter 8: Another Master

That Butler, is the Maid Servant

_Ciel akhirnya muncul! Dari awal gue pengen banget munculin dia tapi gak ada kesempatan. Akhirnya…_

_Sebelomya thanks untuk yang sudah nge-review sebelomnya terutama yang nge-review chapter 7. Review anda membuat saya memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Serius. Pokoknya iro-iro arigatou gozaimashita *gue dan segenap pemeran maid-sama – kuroshitsuji di ff ini nunduk dalem-dalem*_

_Yah, daripada banyak cingcong dan menuh-menuhin halaman dengan basa-basi yang kepanjangan ini *ups! kelepasan!* mending mulai baca aja deh. Seperti biasa gue ucapkan, ini dia part 8! Enjoy ^-^!_

Disclaimer:

Maid-sama dan Kuroshitsuji bukanlah punya saya tapi punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei.

* * *

Part 8: Another Master

_Hyuuu!_

Angin malam bertiup kencang, menampar-nampar pipi ketiga orang yang terdiam di kamar itu. Sebastian tersenyum menatap pemuda itu, sementara Misaki menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi datar yang sulit dibaca.

Pemuda itu terbelalak menatap Sebastian. Tiba-tiba saja dalam pikirannya berkelebat bayangan-bayangan samar yang saling berkejaran dengan sangat cepat sehinggga nyaris tidak dapat dimengerti.

Pertama dia melihat bayangan sebuah keluarga bahagia. Seorang pria tinggi dengan tawa diwajahnya menggendong anak kecil yang mirip sekali dengannya. Seorang wanita cantik duduk di kursi taman sambil tersenyum menatap mereka. Seorang wanita berpakaian serba merah berdiri di sebelah wanita cantik itu, tertawa lepas. Seekor anjing besar berlarian mengelilingi keluarga itu dengan bersemangat.

Lalu bayangan bahagia itu berganti dengan kegelapan yang pekat. Tangan kecil menggenggam jeruji kandang besi yang mengurungnya. Lalu orang-orang yang memakai jubah dan topeng berkerumun mengelilinginya. Senyum girang menghiasi bibir mereka. Bisik-bisik keji memenuhi udara.

"_Mainan langka…barang baru…putra keluarga Phantomhive…"_

Lalu terdengar suara jeritan yang memilukan.

Kemudian bayangan mengerikan itu lenyap digantikan pemandangan yang jauh lebih mengerikan: mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan diselimuti darah. Seorang anak kecil terpantek di papan kayu. Darah mengalir dari paha yang bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Sosok hitam bersayap muncul dihadapannya dan tersenyum lalu berkata,

"_Wah wah, majikan baru yang masih kecil ya?"_

Bayangan-bayangan baru yang menggantikannnya muncul dan hilang lebih cepat.

Seorang pria kecil dengan topi jerami menggantung di lehernya dan gadis berkacamata yang memakai baju maid menangis bersama-sama sambil berkata, _"Huwee, tuan muda…maafkan kami!"_ sementara disebelah mereka berdua seorang pria setengah baya dengan rokok di mulutnya mengalihkan pandangan dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi tak peduli. Seorang butler tua memasang ekspresi tenang tanpa beban di latar belakang sambil memegang cawan teh dan tertawa…tawa yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu familiar, _"Hohohoho!"_

Seorang wanita berambut merah memakai kimono mandi menatapnya lurus-lurus dan berkata serius.

"_Jangan jadi anjing penjaga ratu lagi."_

Gereja dihujani kelopak-kelopak mawar merah yang jatuh dari atap. Dia menunduk menatap wanita berambut merah yang tertidur di peti dan menggumamkan nama wanita itu dengan sepenuh hati.

"_Bibi An…"_

Pria berkulit hitam menunjukkan gambar yang sangat jelek dan berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"_Aku mencari seorang wanita! Kau pernah lihat wanita digambar ini?"_

Seorang pria dengan rambut sewarna tembaga memegang bahunya dengan erat dan mengumumkan sesuatu dengan ceria.

"_Perkenalkan, dia anggota baru kita! Namanya Smile!"_

Sebuah rumah besar terbakar. Seorang gadis dengan bintik-bintik di seluruh wajahnya memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"_Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"_

Lalu seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam menatapnya dengan mata merahnya dan berkata.

"_Yes, My lord."_

Dan bayangan-bayangan itu berhenti. Hazuki tesentak dan kembali terbelalak menatap Sebastian dengan sebelah matanya yang normal. Sebelah matanya yang buta berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Ka…kau…" ujarnya dengan suara seperti orang tercekik.

Sebastian berdiri dan tetap tersenyum menatapnya. "Sudah ingat?" dia bertanya dengan nada biasa saja seolah sedang menanyakan cuaca hari ini, bukan kembalinya ingatan menyakitkan kehidupan masa lalu seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata buta sebelah. Misaki beringsut tanpa suara ke sisi Sebastian dan menatap Hazuki lekat-lekat.

Hazuki terengah sambil mata kanannya yang kini mulai terasa panas seolah sedang terbakar. "Aku…mengenalmu," ujarnya setelah rasa sakit itu mulai memudar. Sebastian tidak menanggapi pernyataan itu, hanya terus tersenyum seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi…" dia berhenti berkata, ingatan masa lalunya mulai berputar memusingkan, "…aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang…apa yang terjadi? Aku…"

"Tidak ingat dengan jelas? Itu wajar. Ingatan masa lalu yang kembali secara tiba-tiba kebanyakan memang sulit dimengerti. Tapi anda ingat siapa anda dan siapa saya kan'?" Sebastian bertanya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya kearah pemuda itu. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Hazuki menatap mata merah sang iblis dan mengangguk.

"Kau iblis. Sebastian. Aku…namaku…"

_Siapa? Siapa namaku?_ pikir Hazuki sambil berusaha mengggali ingatan masa lalunya yang tumpang tindih. _Namaku…namaku…_

Tahu-tahu entah dari nama sebuah nama muncul dalam pikirannnya.

_Ciel Phantomhive._

"Ciel," gumam Hazuki, tanpa sadar menyuarakan isi pikirannya, "namaku Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

"Namaku Ciel Phantomhive."

Misaki menyaksikan adegan pertemuan kembali Sebastian dengan reinkarnasi majikannya dalam diam. _Jadi dia orang yang menulis buku yang berisi cara memanggil iblis itu, _pikirnya sambil menatap Hazuki nyaris tanpa berkedip. Sulit dipercaya pemuda yang terlihat rapuh ini adalah reinkarnasi kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang secara turun-temurun melayani ratu Inggris sebagai 'anjing penjaga'. Orang yang menjadi kepala keluarga di usia 10 tahun dan memanggil iblis di usia yang sama. Entah Misaki harus merasa kagum atau ngeri padanya.

Karena ingin mencari pemuda inilah Sebastian menanggapi panggilannya 3 tahun lalu. Sebenarnya 'tumbal' yang diberikan untuk iblis tidak boleh diri sendiri karena jiwa pemanggil-lah yang akan jadi 'bayaran' untuk iblis tapi karena ingin mencari jiwa majikannya yang dibawa pergi oleh dewa kematian sebelum sempat ia lahap saat pemuda itu mati, juga karena dia merasa kalau Misaki pemberani dan menarik dengan memutuskan untuk mengorbankan diri sendiri dan bukannya orang lain, Sebastian memutuskan untuk datang memenuhi panggilannya.

Setelah membuat perjanjian, Sebastian menjelaskan hal itu pada Misaki. _"Jadi bisa dibilang aku berhutang padamu ya?" tanya Misaki setelah iblis itu selesai menjelaskan. "Ya, begitulah. Jadi sebagai gantinya saya ingin anda melakukan satu hal."_

"_Melakukan apa?"_

_Iblis itu mulai menjelaskan. "Setelah mencari informasi dari catatan dewa kematian, saya berhasil mengetahui kalau jiwa majikan saya itu bereinkarnasi di masa ini. Hanya saja jiwa yang bereinkarnasi biasanya ada beberapa yang menyerupai satu sama lain sehingga yang mana jiwa asli majikan saya akan sulit diketahui."_

"_Bahkan oleh iblis sepertimu?"_

"_Bahkan oleh iblis seperti saya," Sebastian menyetujui. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah bandul kuningan bulat telur dengan ornamen-ornamen yang kalau dilihat baik-baik ternyata merupakan pahatan huruf-huruf rune kuno._

"_Ini adalah kompas dewa kematian," dia memberitahu. "Dewa kematian biasa menggunakan benda ini untuk mencari jiwa yang tersesat di jaman yang salah. Saya mencuri benda ini dari seorang dewa kematian banci saat bertarung dengannya. Dialah yang memberi tahu saya cara kerja benda ini," lanjutnya. Misaki mengagumi keindahan benda yang dipegang Sebastian itu. "Sayangnya, iblis tidak bisa menggunakan benda ini. Yang bisa menggunaka kompas ini hanya dewa kematian…dan manusia."_

_Misaki langsung paham apa yang Sebastian minta darinya. "Kau memintaku membantumu mencari jiwa pemuda itu dengan benda ini," tebak Misaki. Sebastian tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tepat sekali."_

"_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kita berhasil menemukannya? Kau…tidak akan langsung membunuhnya kan'?" Misaki bertanya sambil menyipitkan mata penuh curiga. "Oh, tidak. Bangsa iblis bukan bangsa yang sebar-bar itu," jawab Sebastian._

"_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"_Saya akan…"_

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Misaki tersentak dari lamunannya dan kembali memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya. Hazuki menatap Sebastian yang masih tersenyum dihadapannya dengan ekspresi antara takut dan tidak mengerti. Takut karena dia tahu kemungkinan Sebastian akan membunuhnya untuk menagih bayaran atas pelayanannya dimasa lalu. Tidak mengerti karena kalau itu memang tujuannya, dia pasti sudah melakukannya sejak tadi.

Sebastian menegakkan diri lagi dan tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah takut begitu. Saya tidak akan membunuh anda," ujarnya, serba tahu seperti biasa. "Kalau bukan nyawaku, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Hazuki mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Tentu saja saya menginginkan jiwa anda, tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak sekarang."

"Aku…tidak mengerti."

"Masih ingat perjanjian kita dulu?" Sebastian bertanya. Pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak diduga pemuda berambut abu-abu kebiruan di hadapannya. _Sebenarnya apa yang ingin iblis ini katakan padaku? _batinnya.

Perlahan-lahan sang iblis kembali berlutut dihadapannya "Saya akan melayani dan berada disamping anda seumur hidup. Bukankah saat pertama kali tadi saya sudah mengatakannya? Senang berjumpa kembali, My Lord."

* * *

_Satu jam setelahnya…_

Misaki keluar dari kamar mandi dan Sebastian seperti biasa dengan sigap membantunya berpakaian. "Hari ini melelahkan sekali," keluh gadis itu sambil menguap. "Benar sekali," Sebastian menyetujui pendapatnya. "Tapi untung saja kita berhasil menemukannya dan meyakinkannya untuk ikut kemari," ujar Misaki sambil melirik Hazuki yang sedang tertidur lelap di tempat tidur cadangannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam sambil sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing; Misaki sedang membersihkan muka dengan toner, Sebastian sedang menutup resleting belakang gaun tidur Misaki. "Bagaimana dengan keluarga Wakamatsu? Apa tidak apa-apa kita membawa Hazuki tanpa sepengetahuan mereka? Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka lapor polisi?" tanya Misaki memecah kesunyian.

"Saya sudah mengurus semuanya. Tenang saja."

"Begitu ya?"

Sepi lagi. "Sebenarnya aku juga sama bingungnya dengan Hazuki. Kenapa dia masih menjadi majikanmu? Bukannya dia hanya reinkarnasi Ciel?" tanya Misaki. "Saat melakukan perjanjian, saya berjanji dengan jiwa manusia yang menjadi majikan saya. Jadi selama jiwanya hidup, walau sosoknya berbeda, maka perjanjian itu belum putus," jelas Sebastian yang sekarang sedang menyisir rambut panjang Misaki. Misaki merenungkan pernyataan itu. "Jadi seandainya itu terjadi juga padaku…maksudku kalau kau tidak memangsa jiwaku dan aku bereinkarnasi dimasa depan, apa kau juga tetap menjadi…maksudku…"

Sebastian berhenti sejenak dari kesibukannya dan tersenyum saat mendengar pikiran Misaki. Tahu bahwa Misaki tidak akan marah atas apa yang akan dia lakukan, Sebastian melingkarkan lengannya disekitar bahu Misaki, menarik gadis itu lebih dekat ke dadanya, dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Saya akan tetap bersama anda selama jiwa anda hidup. Kapanpun. Sampai akhir."

Misaki memegang lengan Sebastian yang memeluk bahunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada iblis berwujud pria tampan itu. Yang ia harapkan adalah sebuah hubungan yang tanpa akhir. Dia tidak peduli hubungan macam apa, yang penting hal itu membuatnya tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Kapanpun, di jaman apapun. Dia sudah lelah dengan perpisahan. Dia menginginkan sebuah kepastian kalau ada seseorang yang tidak akan meninggalkannya apapun yang akan terjadi.

Sekalipun orang itu adalah seorang iblis.

_Bersambung_

* * *

_**Author's note: Mulai dari chapter ini gue mutusin untuk ga maksain diri manjang-manjangin ceritanya jadi harap maklum kalo ada chapter yang terlalu pendek karena panjang cerita ditentuin dari isi yang pengen disampein. Tapi gue akan berusaha untuk bikin yang ga terlalu pendek kok! Anyway, feel free to click the button below and review! Your reviews are my spirit!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Side Stories

**That Butler, is the Maid Servant**

_Hai hai! Sekarang cerita ini keluar sebentar dari cerita utama karena kayaknya terlalu suram, menurut gue. Juga karena gue ga ada ide bikin part 9 yang sebenernya. Dan gue tau-tau penasaran gimana kehidupan sehari-harinya Misa-chan sama Sebas jadi lahirlah cerita ini. Perlu gue igetin sebelomnya, ini cerita yang jauh atmosfernya dari cerita utama. Gue nyoba maen-maen sama karakternya._

_Yah, last words, please enjoy the story!_

Disclaimer:

Maid-sama dan Kuroshitsuji bukanlah punya saya tapi punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei.

Data cake dibawah gue ambil dari sebuah situstapi cara bikinnya gue pikirin sendiri dan penampilannya gue ubah seperlunya.

Time line: Setahun setelah Sebastian dan Misaki tinggal bareng.

* * *

**Special Story: Misaki and Sebastian Days**

_Special One: Insomnia_

Hari itu hari Minggu dan Misaki akhirnya mendapatkan hari libur setelah dua minggu lembur di kampus untuk membantu professor Suginuma menyelesaikan esainya. Tadinya dia berencana untuk tidur seharian untuk menggantikan waktu tidur yang terlewat tapi saat mencoba untuk tidur, matanya malah tidak bisa terpejam padahal dia merasa lelah sekali. Sepertinya kebiasaan begadang selama dua minggu itu membuat Misaki terkena insomnia parah. Sebastian mencoba membuatkannya teh herbal agar dia bisa tidur tapi cara itu tidak berhasil. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang tengah, memikirkan cara efektif agar Misaki bisa tidur.

"Menurut buku yang pernah saya baca, berlari-lari kecil selama lima belas menit dapat membuat kita cepat tertidur," ujar Sebastian memecah keheningan. Misaki mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang ekspresi skeptis. "Yang benar?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Pria di hadapannya mengangkat bahu.

"Saya juga tidak tahu. Mau dicoba?"

Misaki menimbang-nimbang sejenak dengan serius dan berdiri. "Ayo kita coba."

"Baik."

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah keluar dari apartemen dan berlari-lari kecil menuju taman terdekat. Misaki mengenakan seragam olahraga SMA nya (dia masih tetap cuek dengan penampilannya seperti dulu) dan Sebastian memakai setelan baju olahraga warna navy blue. Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekitar yang juga sedang olahraga pagi. Ada dua hal yang membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Pertama, orang-orang itu mengagumi sepasang pria dan wanita yang jelas-jelas tidak serasi dalam penampilan (yang satu cuek dan yang satu super rapi) namun entah kenapa terlihat sangat cocok itu. Kedua, Misaki dan Sebastian berlari dengan kecepatan yang lebih cocok dibilang 'sprinting' daripada 'jogging'. Hebatnya, dua orang yang dimaksud sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan yang tertuju pada mereka dan terus sibuk berlari dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam.

Setelah kembali ke apartemen (keduanya nyaris tidak berkeringat sama sekali), Misaki merenggut kepada butlernya dan langsung menjerit protes, "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa ngantuk!"

Sebastian mengelus-elus dagunya. "Wah, begitu ya? Hmm...berarti cara di buku itu salah." (Bukan, Sebas. Misaki-nya aja yang daya tahan tubuhnya melebihi manusia biasa). Mereka berdua kembali duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang tengah dan berpikir keras mencari cara yang efektif.

Dan akhirnya terpikirlah cara kedua: Minum obat tidur.

Misaki meneggak obat itu dan menunggu. Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam, dan dia masih saja tidak mengantuk. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan cara itu juga tidak manjur.

"Lagipula obat tidak baik untuk kesehatan," ujar Misaki sambil menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa. Sebastian duduk di sofa hadapannya dan mereka kembali berpikir keras. Semenit kemudian Sebastian menepukkan tangannya dan berkata,

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau cara ini?"

.

.

.

Sreeeng!

Sebastian memasak banyak sekali makanan dan menghidangkannya di meja dapur. Misaki tercengang melihat makanan sebanyak itu. "Silakan dimakan," ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat pada Misaki yang masih ternganga. Dia tahu kalau katanya orang yang banyak makan akan cepat merasa ngantuk tapi makanan sebanyak ini….

Karena sudah putus asa dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur, Misaki menelan kembali kata-kata protesnya dan mulai makan. _Toh bukannya aku tidak bisa makan banyak_, pikirnya sambil mengingat saat dia ikut lomba makan banyak di Maid Latte demi Erika dulu.

Kira-kira dua puluh menit kemudian…

Misaki terkapar di sofa. Matanya terpentang lebar, mukanya membiru. Sebastian menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Tidak berhasil juga ya?" gumamnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari itu, mereka kembali duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang tamu. Misaki sudah benar-benar ngantuk sekarang. Kantong matanya hitam legam. Matanya merah sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau anda memakai cara 'menghitung domba'?"

"..."

Tentu saja saran terakhir hanya main-main makanya Sebastian agak terkejut saat tanpa terduga Misaki berdiri dan berjalan ke arah komputer. Dia menyalakan benda itu dan sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Sebastian memperhatikan tingkah Misaki dengan penuh minat, ingin tahu apa yang ingin gadis itu lakukan (karena pikiran Misaki kabur dengan rasa kantuk dan lelah, dia tidak bisa membacanya).

Sreeet! Terdengar suara kertas yang sedang di print. Kertas yang besar, tepatnya. Dan Sebastian melotot melihat apa yang baru saja Misaki lakukan.

Gadis itu baru saja mengeprint gambar kumpulan domba seukuran poster.

Dan tidak hanya sampai disitu. Dengan cekatan Misaki meletakkan poster itu di kursi yang sebelumnya dia seret ke depan sofa lalu dia berbaring di kusi panjang itu dan mulai bergumam,

"Satu ekor domba, dua ekor domba, tiga ekor domba..."

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sebastian tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa geli, buka tawa sinis, penuh kemenagan, atau sopan nya yang biasa.

_Seperti yang kuduga, manusia itu benar-benar menarik, _pikirnya sambil terus menatap Misaki yang benar-benar tertidur setelah hitungan ke-200.

* * *

_Special Two: Cake_

"Nona suka cake apa?"

Misaki menatap Sebastian melewati majalah yang sedang dibacanya. "Hah?"

"Saya baru saja bertanya, nona suka cake apa?"

Gadis itu menatap butler dihadapannya lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak suka makanan apapun secara khusus," jawabnya. Tentu saja Sebastian tidak percaya. Setahunya manusia adalah makhluk yang egois dan keegoisannya itu menuntun mereka untuk memiliki selera yang egois pula. Setiap manusia yang dia temui selama ini seperti itu dan dia percaya kalau Misaki juga begitu.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya. Misaki mengangguk dan kembali membaca majalahnya. _Aneh. Aku sama sekali tidak mendeteksi kebohongan dalam suara, perasaan, dan pikirannya. _pikir Sebastian. Dia tetap yakin kalau gadis itu pasti juga punya kesukaan tertentu, hanya saja mungkin belum menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu, anda suka buah apa?" kali ini butler perfeksionis itu mencoba pendekatan lain. Misaki menurunkan majalahnya dan berpikir. "Hmm, aku suka semua jenis buah sih tapi aku paling suka stoberi," jawabnya tanpa terduga. Sebastian kaget mendengar jawaban itu. _Stoberi? _Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa majikannya yang tangguh dan kuat itu menyukai buah yang feminin seperti stoberi. Pikiran itu membuatnya tanpa sadar tertawa kecil.

Entah kenapa Misaki sadar kalau Sebastian menertawakan dirinya. "Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya galak. Pria itu berdeham untuk meredam tawanya dan berkata, "Maafkan saya," lalu melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau hari ini saya membuatkan cake stoberi untuk anda?" tanyanya sopan. Misaki menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. _Mau apa sih cowok ini sebenarnya?_ batinnya yang sama sekali tidak menyadari niat Sebastian yang ingin membuktikan ke'manusia'an (sifat manusia) dalam dirinya.

"Aku juga mau ikut bantu membuatnya," ujar Misaki tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Misaki dan Sebastian sudah berada di dapur memakai apron masing-masing. Sebastian sedang memotong beberapa stroberi dengan cepat dan meminta Misaki untuk mengocok telur dengan gula dan krim.

Dengan gerakan yang lincah dan terlatih, mantan butler keluarga Phantomhive itu mencampur bahan-bahan pembuat kue dan mengaduknya. Mentega, susu, keju, tepung gandum. Setelah selesai dia menyiapkan krim kocok, patahan coklat dan coklat putih, dan serpihan almond sebagai penghias kue nantinya.

"Nona bagaimana dengan…oh."

Saat berbalik dia melihat Misaki sedang mengocok bahan-bahan dengan ekspresi raja setannya yang terkenal di masa SMA saking seriusnya. Akibatnya bahan-bahan kocokan itu muncrat kemana-mana dan jadi terlalu cair.

Sebastian langsung merebut wadah dan pengocok itu dari majikannya dengan sigap. "Sudah, biar saya saja," ujarnya sambil mulai mengocok, menambahkan berbagai bahan yang tidak Misaki tahu apa gunanya ke dalam wadah itu, dan, ajaib sekali, bahan keenceran itu mulai mengembang dengan indah. Akhirnya Misaki malah asyik menonton Sebastian membuat kue, lupa sama sekali dengan niat membantunya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Sebastian memasukkan bahan itu kedalam oven dan kembali menyiapkan topping kue. 45 menit setelahnya terdengar bunyi dentingan dari oven dan setelah memakai sarung tangan, sang butler membuka oven untuk mengeluarkan spenge cake berwarna merah lembut itu. Bau harum kue bercampur aroma susu dan stroberi memenuhi udara, membuat Misaki nyaris meneteskan air liur. Baru kali ini dia mencium bau kue yang sebegini menggiurkannya padahal dia pernah kerja di Maid Latte yang kue-kuenya terkenal lezat selama bertahun-tahun.

Setelah didinginkan beberapa belas menit, dengan gerakan cepat Sebastian menghias cake itu. Misaki mengagumi keluwesan dan kecepatan gerakan pria itu. _Aku tidak bakal bisa menyamai kemampuannya ini walau berlatih seumur hidup_, dia mengakui dalam hati.

"Silakan dinikmati," ujar Sebastian sambil menghidangkan kue itu dimeja makan.

"Apa nama kue ini?" tanya Misaki sambil meraih sendok dan garpunya lalu mengiris potongan pertama.

"Red Velvet Layer Cake. Ini salah satu kue favorit majikan saya dulu," jawabnya sambil melihat Misaki mulai mengunyah potongan pertama.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sebastian. Misaki hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut penuh kue.

"Mmmnagh!"

"Maaf?"

Misaki buru-buru menelan kuenya sebelum berkata, "Enak!" lalu mulai mengiris potongan kedua. Sebastian tersenyum menatap majikannya yang, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, baru kali ini dia lihat makan selahap itu.

_Ternyata manusia memang sama saja, _pikirnya sambil terus tersenyum.

* * *

_Special Three: Game_

"Sebastian, temani aku main game ini."

Saat itu Sebastian sedang merapikan bekas makan malam mereka. Misaki pergi keluar sebentar setelah makan malam tanpa bilang mau kemana. Ternyata dia pergi untuk membeli game.

"Game apa ini?" tanyanya sambil melihat covernya, mengira kalau itu game fighting atau racing yang biasa bisa dimainkan berdua. Tapi covernya adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang memakai seragam sekolah dikelilingi 9 orang cowok. Ini seperti game…

"Ini game simulasi percintaan terbaru. Di game ini, yang bisa dimainkan bukan hanya pemeran utamanya (cewek) saja tapi pemeran cowoknya juga bisa dimainkan. Tadinya aku mau beli RPG tapi kata penjaga tokonya game ini sedang terkenal sekali jadi aku penasaran," jelasnya.

Jadi jadwal hari itu adalah: begadang main game.

.

.

.

Adegan pembukanya adalah pemandangan kelas sebuah taman kanak-kanak.

_Seorang gadis kecil duduk di dalam kelas sementara gurunya memegang sebuah buku bergambar. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki di sebelahnya dan tersenyum. Hari itu adalah hari keduanya masuk taman kanak-kanak dan dia sanagt bersemangat saat gurunya bilang akan membacakan sebuah dongeng tapi sepertinya anak laki-laki disebelahnya tidak merasa begitu._

"_Ibu guru akan membacakan dongeng berjudul 'Kebun Mawar Biru'."_

Lalu pemandangan di layar berganti dengan pemandangan sebuah English Garden (taman bergaya Inggris) yang dipenuhi mawar berwarna biru.

_Alkisah, di suatu masa, hiduplah seorang tukang kebun yang memiliki kemampuan sihir. Karena saat itu para penyihir ditangkapi dan dibunuh, si tukang kebun menyembunyikan kemampuan sihirnya dari semua orang dan menyamar sebagai tukang kebun biasa yang bekerja di sebuah rumah bangsawan kaya._

"Nona, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Ini dongeng sebagai cerita pembuka. Sudah diam saja! Aku ingin mendengar kelanjutannya!" bisik Misaki. Mereka berdua kembali diam dan menekuni layar dihadapan mereka.

_Tukang kebun itu membuat sebuah kebun rahasia di balik hutan yang ber__a__da tepat di halam__an__ belakang rumah bangsawan itu. Kebun rahasia itu dipenuhi oleh ratusan mawar biru yang sangat indah, melambangkan kekuatan si penyihir. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui keberadaan kebun itu kecuali tukang kebun itu sendiri._

_Bertahun-tahun kemudian, si tukang kebun menikah dengan seorang peri pohon dan memiliki seorang putri yang cantik. Bersamaan dengan kelahiran putrinya, istri bangsawan yang menjadi majikannya juga melahirkan seorang putra yang tampan._

_Putri tukang kebun dan tuan muda bangsawan itu tumbuh bersama dan menjadi sangat akrab karena diantara para orang dewasa dirumah hanya mereka berdua yang seumur. Saat beranjak dewasa, persahabatan itu berubah jadi cinta._

_Di hari ulangtahun putrinya yang ke 16, si tukang kebun menunjukkan kebun mawar biru itu dan menceritakan siapa sebenarnya mereka padanya. "Ini adalah kekuatan bangsa kita. Kalau bunga ini lenyap, kita akan mati. Maka itu jangan beri tahu keberadaan kebun ini pada siapapun._

_Namun gadis itu menunjukkan kebun ayahnya pada kekasihnya. Diantara kekasih tidak ada rahasia. Sejak saat itu kebun itu menjadi tempat rahasia mereka._

_Suatu hari si pemuda hendak pergi berperang. Sehari sebelum keberangkatannya, si gadis memberi sebatang mawar biru di kebun itu pada kekasihnya sebagai tanda pertunangan dan sebaliknya si pemuda memberikan rantai jam padanya. "Kelak kita akan bertemu lagi di kebun ini," begitu janji si putra bangsawan._

_Salah satu pengawal keluarga bangsawan itu tanpa sengaja melihat mawar biru di kamar majikannya. Semua orang langsung heboh dengan penemuan itu. Mereka mencari kemana-mana tempat dimana mawar biru itu tumbuh. Si pemuda merasa bersalah karena merasa hal itu adalah karena kecerobohannya. Dia mencuri kembali mawar birunya dari kamar si pengawal dan berlari ke arah kebun itu._

_Disana si gadis dan ayahnya berdiri, tepat di tengah-tengah kebun. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyalahkannya tapi karena keributan itu mereka harus pergi membawa kebun itu turut serta ke tempat yang jauh. Sebelum pergi, pemuda itu kembali berjanji pada kekasihnya,_

"_Aku akan mencarimu dan dengan panduan rantai jam yang kuberikan padamu, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi walau dimasa yang lain. Dan aku bersumpah sekali lagi, dikebun mawar biru inilah kita akan bertemu kembali."_

"Uwah! Ceritanya benar-benar menggelikan!" komentar Misaki begitu bagian dongengnya selesai. "Menggelikan apanya?" Sebastian tidak mengerti apa maksud gadis itu. Menurutnya cerita itu tergolong sangat romantis. Setidaknya ini merupakan jenis cerita yang bakalan disukai Elizabeth, tunangan majikannya terdahulu.

"Tidak tahu. Pokoknya aku merinding mendengarnya. Kok bisa sih game semacam ini populer diantara para gadis?"

"Karena romantis kan'?"

"Begitu ya? Ah, mungkin juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir gadis semacam Sakura memang suka hal-hal seperti ini."

"Memangnya anda tidak?"

"Aku justru lemah dengan cerita beginian. Lihat, bulu kudukku berdiri semua nih!" ujar Misaki sambil menunjukkan lengannya pada Sebastian. Pria itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat bulu kuduk Misaki benar-benar berdiri semua.

Setelah tinggal bersama gadis itu beberapa lama Sebastian menyadari satu hal: majikannya ini agak berbeda dengan manusia yang dia ketahui pada umumnya. Dia gigih dan tegas, kuat, dan sebisa mungkin tidak mau tergantung pada orang lain bahkan padanya yang sudah bersumpah akan setia selamanya. Kalau bisa melakukannya sendiri, Misaki tidak akan minta tolong padanya, terutama dalam hal pekerjaan.

Satu hal lagi yang dia sadari: Misaki tidak seperti perempuan kebanyakan.

Dia bukannya tomboy. Menurutnya, Misaki lumayan feminin. Tapi sifatnya kelaki-lakian. Dia tidak terlalu menaruh minat pada fashion dan tidak suka berdandan. _Dan kali ini dia tidak tahan dengan cerita yang romantis_, batin Sebastian.

Tapi saat mereka melanjutkan permainan, wajah gadis itu memerah saat melihat tokoh utama game (yang dimainkan Sebastian) muncul pertama kali. Dan dia terus-terusan tersipu saat cutscene romantis sedang berlangsung.

Padahal saat mendengar dongeng romantis tadi dia benar-benar merinding geli. Jadi sebenarnya dia anti dengan cerita romantis atau tidak sih?

Sebastian benar-benar tidak mengerti sebenarnya seperti apakah Ayuzawa Misaki itu sebenarnya.

_End of Special Story_

* * *

_**Author's note: Cerita ini belom tamat kok! Yang tamat cuma special storynya****. Mulai chapter depan gue bakal kembali ke cerita utama yang bikin stress itu *curhat colongan*. **_

_**Oh ya, bagi yang ga tau game simulation percintaan itu apa, itu adalah game dimana kita yang seorang tokoh utama (bisa cewek ato cowok, disini anggaplah cewek) memiliki pilihan beberapa cowok untuk dipacarin. Tapi satu cowok cuma bisa dipacarin dalam satu waktu, ga bisa semuanya sekaligus (kecuali mode tertentu). Yang gue pake dicerita ini adalah ala Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side series, dimana biasanya diawali dongeng romantis di tiap awal cerita. Tapi cerita dongengnya gue yang bikin sendiri.**_

_**Wah, kok jadi malah ngomongin game simulasi percintaan ya? Well, anyway, mind to RnR?**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Last Requiem  Uno

**That Butler, is the Maid Servant**

_Oke, balik lagi ke cerita utama. Akhirnya! Penuh perjuangan bikin part ini. Serius._

_Oke, gue ga bakal banyak omong lagi. Ini dia part 10! Enjoy the reading ^-^!_

Disclaimer:

Maid-sama dan Kuroshitsuji bukanlah punya saya tapi punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei.

* * *

Part 10: Last Requiem ~ Uno

"Takumi-san, ada telepon dari presdir…anda mau kemana?"

Torika kaget sekali melihat Usui memakai pakaian kasual, padahal sekarang sedang jam kantor dan sebentar lagi ada rapat pagi. "Aku mau pergi menyelidiki," ujar Usui sambil mengenakan jaketnya. "Tapi Takumi-san, hari ini ada rapat…dan presdir menelepon lagi, dia menanyakan kemajuan penyelidikan masalah itu…" Torika berkata dengan terbata-bata. Dia tahu apapun yang dia katakan tidak akan membuat Usui yang keras kepala bagaikan anak kecil itu mengubah pendiriannya tapi dia juga tahu kalau dia tidak berhasil membuat Usui menghentikan niatnya, dirinya bakal ada dalam masalah besar.

"Aku pergi untuk menyelidiki masalah itu…hei, jangan pasang ekspresi tidak percaya begitu dong! Memangnya aku sebegitu tidak bisa dipercayanya ya?"

"Iya. Saat pertama kali tiba di Jepang, anda bilang mau pulang duluan karena capek dan meninggalkan jemputan anda di bandara tapi ternyata anda tidak langsung pulang dan malah pergi entah kemana," Torika mengingatkannya dengan nada datar. Usui meringis mendengarnya. Itu adalah hari saat dia pergi ke Maid Latte. Saat itu dia bisa pergi kesana setelah menipu sekretarisnya ini dan para bodyguard yang disiapkan keluarga Walker untuknya. "Kali ini aku jujur kok! Kalau tidak percaya kau boleh ikut."

Torika menatap mata atasannya lurus-lurus dan mendesah. _Dia tahu persis aku tak mungkin mengiyakan ajakannya karena pekerjaan_, batin gadis itu kesal. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mengenai telepon dari presdir…"

"Bilang padanya aku yang akan meneleponnya kalau ada kemajuan dalam kasus itu. Tidak usah meneleponku terus-terusan. Kecuali kalau dia kangen padaku."

Torika tak bisa membayangkan kalau dia harus menyampaikan pesan Usui tentang 'kangen' itu kepada presdir berdarah dingin itu. Yang dia tahu, dia tak bakalan bisa pulang kerumah hidup-hidup.

Saat sedang berusaha tidak membayangkan hal itu, Usui sudah selesai memasang tali sepatunya. Dia tersenyum lebar pada sekretarisnya dan berkata, "Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu, _Torika-chan._"

Torika terpaku di depan pintu saat Usui keluar ruangan melewatinya. Beberapa detik kemudian kata-kata pemuda cuek itu barusan baru benar-benar menyerap ke otaknya dan dia tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak meneriaki cowok yang sejak datang terus-terusan membuatnya sakit kepala,

"Tuan Takumi! Sudah saya bilang berulang kali jangan panggil saya _Torika-chan_!"

* * *

"Selamat pagi nona."

Misaki membuka matanya dan melihat Sebastian menunduk diatasnya. "Pagi…"gumamnya setelah menguap lebar. Dengan gerakan lambat Misaki berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menyambar handuknya yang tergantung di depan pintu sebelum masuk kedalam. Setelah melihat Misaki masuk ke kamar mandi, Sebastian mulai membangunkan Hazuki.

"Bangun, tuan muda."

Pemuda berambut abu-abu kebiruan itu menggeliat namun sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Sebastian mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu sekali lagi. "Nggh…" dia mengerutu pelan dan menarik selimutnya menutupi kepala. Sebastian mendesah. _Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, tuan muda susah sekali dibangunkannya_.

Setelah beberapa menit mencoba mengabaikan Sebastian yang berusaha membangunkannya, Hazuki menyerah dan membuka matanya. "Selamat pagi, tuan muda," sapa butler itu sambil menunduk hormat. "Pagi…" gumamnya sambil menggeliatkan tubuh ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum turun dari tempat tidur. "Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara serak karena baru bangun tidur. "Sekarang pukul 6 pagi. Hari ini anda ingin makan apa?"

"Aku mau omelet dan jus mangga."

"Baiklah, akan saya siapkan."

Saat Sebastian berjalan menuju dapur, Ciel memperhatikan sekeliling dan baru menyadari kalau perempuan cerewet yang kemarin ikut menjemputnya tidak ada. "Sebastian, dimana gadis itu?"

Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Maksud anda nona Misaki?"

"Iya, dia."

"Nona sedang berada di kamar mandi."

"Dia mandi? Sepagi ini?"

"Iya. Hari ini ada kuliah pagi makanya nona harus datang ke kampus untuk menyiapkan pelajaran pagi-pagi sekali."

Sebastian kembali berjalan menuju dapur. Hazuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar informasi ini. "Apa dia seorang dosen? Kelihatannya dia masih muda sekali."

"Bukan, nona Misaki hanya seorang asisten dosen. Dia bekerja di universitas T," sahut Sebastian dari dapur.

Hazuki kembali terkejut mendengar hal ini. _Oh, berarti dia dia asisten dosen di kampusku? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya di kampus ya? Ah, Universitas T itu kan' luas jadi tidak aneh kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, _pikir Hazuki sambil meraih gelas berisi susu hangat campur madu yang dibawa Sebastian saat membangunkannya tadi.

Saat sedang berpikir begitu, Misaki keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai selembar handuk. Entah muncul darimana tiba-tiba Sebastian sudah berada di sebelahnya dan membantu Misaki melepas handuknya. Pemandangan ini membuat Hazuki terbelalak.

"Ka...kalian, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Misaki dan Sebastian menoleh kearahnya. "Sebastian membantuku ganti baju," jawab Misaki dengan nada biasa saja. _Tidak malu atau apalah, padahal dia digantikan baju oleh seorang pria dan aku melihatnya!_

"Apa kau tidak malu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap Misaki dengan tatapan menuduh.

Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tuan muda, dulu saya bahkan memandikan tuan muda jadi apa anehnya kalau saya membantu nona Misaki berganti pakaian?"

Wajah Hazuki memerah malu saat mengingat dulu Sebastian memang bertugas memandikannya. Tapi…

"Tapi waktu itu aku masih berumur sekitar 12 tahun! Dan aku anak laki-laki! Sementara dia sudah tante-tan…"

Misaki melempar handuknya, yang mendarat tepat mengenai wajah si pemuda bermata biru. "Aku bukan tante-tante! Umurku masih 21 tahun!" bentaknya galak.

"Tetap saja menurutku kau ini tante-tante!'

"Kurang ajar kau ya! Aku ini cuma lebih tua 3 tahun daripada kamu, tahu? Kalau aku tante-tante berarti kau ini om-om!"

"Enak saja kau menyebut pemuda polos sepertiku om-om!"

Sementara mereka berdua berdebat tanpa henti, Sebastian memperhatikan perdebatan itu sambil terus membantu Misaki berpakaian. Melihat dua orang majikannya seperti ini, dia kembali menyadari satu hal.

Dua orang ini sangat mirip. Makanya mereka langsung cocok.

* * *

Karena searah, Misaki dan Hazuki berangkat ke kampus sama-sama. Tadinya Sebastian ingin mengantar mereka berdua karena cemas (mereka berdua bertengkar selama satu jam nonstop) tapi dua orang itu melarangnya. "Jangan, kalau kita jalan bertiga nanti mencolok!" dan akhirnya Sebastian jaga rumah walau ekspresinya masih tetap cemas.

"Terkadang Sebastian mengingatkanku pada ibu," ujar Hazuki saat mereka sedang menunggu bis di halte. "Ibu? Ibumu yang sekarang?" tanya Misaki. Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Iya. Dia sangat cerewet dan pencemas. Aku heran kenapa Sebastian berhasil meyakinkannya untuk mengizinkanku tinggal di asrama."

"Oh. Jadi itu yang dia maksud dengan 'sudah mengurus segalanya'," gumam Misaki. Saat mereka membawa Hazuki tadi malam, Misaki sempat menunggu diluar sebentar sebelum mereka berdua keluar untuk 'mengurus sesuatu'.

"Iya. Memangnya dia tidak memberitahu padamu?"

Misaki menggeleng. Bis mereka pun datang dan mereka naik tanpa bicara lagi.

"Apa keluargamu yang sekarang baik?" Misaki bertanya lagi saat mereka berdua sudah duduk d dalam bis. "Iya. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka," jawab Hazuki dengan sorot mata lembut mengingat ayah, ibu, dan saudara perempuannya. Tiba-tiba saja Misaki merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Maaf, kami telah memisahkanmu dari kehidupan barumu yang damai," ujar Misaki penuh penyesalan. Hazuki mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. "Jangan dipikirkan. Saat membuat kontrak, aku sudah siap menanggung segala resikonya, sekalipun aku harus membawa kutukan ini ke masa yang lain. Kau juga berpikir begitu kan'?"

Sekali lagi Misaki mengangguk. Selama dia tidak membawa orang-orang yang dia sayangi dalam masalahnya, dia akan merelakan segalanya. Mungkin itu juga yang dipikirkan Hazuki sekarang, makanya dia tidak keberatan meninggalkan keluarganya agar mereka tidak terlibat dalam urusan kutukan ini. Munurut cerita Sebastian, Hazuki di masa lalu telah kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya jadi Misaki yakin kali ini dia tidak ingin membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

Ponsel di saku celana Misaki bergetar. Dari profesor Suginuma, pikirnya saat melihat caller-id. "Halo? Ada apa profesor?"

"_Oh, Misaki-chan! Selamat pagi!_" sahut suara pria dari ponsel Misaki. Samar-samar tedengar suara yang familier di latar belakangnya._ Laut?_

Tiba-tiba saja Misaki mendapat firasat yang tidak enak.

"Profesor, sekarang anda ada dimana?"

Terdengar suara berisik seolah Misaki sedang menelepon orang di tempat yang sangat jauh. "_Saat ini aku sedang ada di kapal nelayan laut Mediterranean! Anggota klub pencari harta di internet yang aku ikuti mengirimiku tiket semalam dan sekarang kami akan menyelam untuk menyelidiki kapal-kapal karam kuno!_" ujar sang professor dengan suara penuh semangat. Misaki menepuk dahinya. _Dia mulai lagi! Mulai bersikap seenaknya!_

"_Karena itu Misaki-chan, aku meliburkan semua kelasku selama dua minggu. Jadi nikmatilah liburanmu, ya! Adios_!" dan sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh profesor Suginuma. Misaki terpaku dengan ponsel masih menempel di telinganya. Jadi sekarang aku libur. Lalu apa yang harus kukerjakan sekarang.

Saat dia menoleh kearah Hazuki untuk memberitahukan hal ini, ternyata Hazuki juga sedang berdebat di telepon. "Hah? Si Kawaguchi keracunan makanan dan semua dosen ikut ke rumah sakit mengantarnya? Jadi hari ini semua mata kuliah diliburkan? Ck, mengesalkan! Aku sudah di bis menuju ke kampus! Kenapa sepagi ini? Tidak apa-apa, sesekali aku ingin lihat keadaan kampus di pagi hari. Hmm, sepertinya hari ini aku main-main saja di pusat kota. Terima kasih telah memberitahuku, Asakura," lalu dia menutup ponselnya dan mendesah.

"Kau libur juga ya?" tanya Misaki.

Hazuki menoleh kepadanya."'Juga'? Kalau begitu kau…"

"Iya, aku libur. Atasanku sekarang sedang ada di laut Mediterranean," desah Misaki.

"Hah?"

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi lemas gadis itu berbah jadi ekspresi sangar. "Dia memang suka tiba-tiba pelesir ke tempat-tempat tidak terduga! Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ulahnya sih, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan! Memang dia tidak sadar kalau dia sebenarnya seorang dosen?" Misaki mulai mengomel. Hazuki agak takut sekaligus prihatin juga melihatnya. Kelakuan dosen Misaki yang seenaknya itu mengingatkannya pada kelakuan para pelayan payahnya di manor house saat dia masih menjadi Ciel Phantomhive. Singkat kata, dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan misaki sekarang.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja di Shibuya?"

Misaki menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kaget seolah tidak percaya kalau yang baru saja bicara adalah dia. "Hei, kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" entah kenapa Hazuki merasa marah dipandangi seperti itu.

"Tidak. Aku cuma tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan hal semacam itu," ujar Misaki jujur.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini orang seperti apa sih?"

"Yah…"

"Apa maksud 'yah' itu?"

"Eh, kita sudah sampai, Hazuki. Ayo turun."

Hazuki terpaksa menelan kembali omelannya dan mengikuti Misaki turun dari bis.

Shibuya dihari dan jam kerja memang tidak seramai saat weekend tapi tetap saja padat. Misaki dan Hazuki sibuk bertengkar disepanjang jalan, tidak peduli pandangan orang-orang tertuju pada mereka.

"Aku mau ke toko alat olahraga! Disana sedang ada diskon dumbell!"

"Untuk apa anak perempuan beli dumbell? Dasar tomboy! Lebih baik kita ke toko mainan! Tadi kulihat disana ada model gun baru!"

"Kau ini sudah umur berapa sih? Untuk apa liat-lihat mainan? Dasar pemuda berjiwa anak TK!"

"Apa katamu?"

* * *

Sementara tanpa sepengetahuan mereka tak jauh dari sana seorang pemuda memakai topi baseball dan jaket warna hijau limau berjalan mendekat. Pemuda itu masih belum menyadari keributan di depannya dan saat ini sedang sibuk berpikir.

_Aku tidak menduga kalau orang itu tiba-tiba pergi keluar negeri. Apa dia tahu kalau kami mengincarnya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Kalau benar begitu dia tak akan mudah ditemukan seperti ini. Walau sekarang hanya seorang profesor biasa, Suginuma adalah mantan arkeolog yang menyelidiki bangunan-bangunan tua Inggris dan punya banyak koneksi. Dia bisa mudah sekali bersembunyi tanpa bisa ditemukan. Mungkin kepergiannya saat ini hanya kebetulan...aku akan ke universitas itu lagi saat dia pulang nanti…_

Saat dia sedang berpikir begitu dia mendengar suara tawa kecil dua orang anak peremmpuan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Lihat dua orang itu! Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka jadi pusat perhatian semua orang disini?" bisik salah satu dari mereka, yang berambut pendek dan pirang, pada temannya. Temannya yang berambut panjang itu terkikik lagi. "Sepertinya tidak. Mereka malah kelihatan tidak sadar sedang berada dimana! Tapi lucu juga ya!" komentarnya.

Usui bersiap-siap pergi dari tempat itu karena tidak berminat pada sepasang kekasih bodoh yang bertengkar di tengah Shibuya saat si rambut pendek berkata, "Eh, sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu. Dimana ya?"

Temannya ikut-ikutan meyipitkan mata menatap pasangan di depannya. "Oh, aku ingat! Dia dulu bekerja di kafe aneh dekat sekolah. Kalau tidak salah nama kafe itu Ma…Mado, eh salah, Maid Latte!"

Usui berhenti melangkah mendengar hal itu._ Dulu bekerja di Maid Latte?_

"Oh, dia kan' Maid yang katanya paling terkenal di kafe itu waktu kita SMP! Yang disebut-sebut Gouda cs sebagai Maid-sama!"

_Maid-sama?_

"Namanya…erm…kalau tidak salah…Misaki! Ayuzawa Misaki!

_Kaichou! _pikir Usui sambil berbalik menuju tempat orang-orang berkerumun menonton sepasang pria dan wanita yang saling bentak. Dengan posturnya yang tinggi dia tak harus menerobos sampai ke barisan depan untuk melihat dua orang itu.

Yang cowok adalah seorang pemuda tinggi berambut abu-abu kebiruan dan warna mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Poninya yang cukup panjang jatuh menutupi mata sebelah sebelah kanannya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, pemuda itu usianya tidak mungkin lebih dari 19 tahun. Mungkin sekitar 18 tahun atau kurang dari itu, pikir Usui.

Yang perempuan adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggang. Rambutnya indahnya dikepang dengan anggun dengan kepangan yang rumit. Tatapan matanya tajam dan ekspresinya sekarang biasanya membuat sebagian besar orang akan memilih untuk tidak macam-macam dengannya. _Kecuali aku, tentu saja, dan_, Usui memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya, _sepertinya pemuda itu juga_.

_Kaichou…_

Sementara itu dua orang yang dimaksud sepertinya sudah kehilangan tenaga untuk berdebat. "Ayo kita gencatan senjata sebentar," usul Misaki. Hazuki mengangguk setuju. "Pulang yuk. Sebastian pasti sudah masak yang enak untuk kita," ujar Hazuki.

"Eh? Bukannya dia pikir aku kerja dan kamu kuliah?"

"Waktu kamu menempel di etalase toko olahraga tadi aku meneleponnya. Ayo pulang. Masakan Sebastian lebih enak daripada masakan di restoran-restoran murahan ini," ujarnya dengan nada angkuh dan mulai berjalan pergi. Misaki berlari-lari kecil menyusulnya sambil membatin, "_Dasar tuan muda zaman dulua dan zaman sekarang! Omongannya sok sekali!"_

Usui yang diam-diam berdiri tak jauh dari mereka tertegun. Meraka tinggal bersama? Bertiga?

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Tiba-tiba dia ingat kecurigaan sekilasnya pada Misaki dan Sebastian saat keluar dari Maid Latte waktu itu. Dia beranggapan kecurigaan itu konyol. Tidak mungkin yang dia cari berada sedekat ini…

Tapi pemuda itu…

_Apa kau percaya pada reinkarnasi, Takumi?_

Seorang gadis, seorang pria dengan kekuatan dan loyalitas diluar manusia, dan seorang pemuda asing yang tiba-tiba tinggal bersama mereka. Pemuda yang sebelah matanya selalu tersembunyi…

_Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mau mengakuinya._

_Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!_

Tapi satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan kecurigaan ini hanya satu.

Dia melangkah ke hadapan Misaki dan dengan sempurna berhasil memberi kesan seolah-oleah dia baru saja ada disitu.

"Wah, kaichou! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini!"

Satu-satunya cara adalah, menyelidiki secara langsung.

_Bersambung_

* * *

_**Author's note: Ini draft ketiga. Draft pertama korup, draft kedua lupa disave, dan ini dia draft paling baru. Fiuh! Oya, mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal agak telat solanya gue PKL tapi sebisa mungkin bakal gue tulis kok! Selama masih ada yang baca dan nungguin…**_

_**Cerita ini bagian pertama menuju akhir cerita. Rencana gue sih tamat di part 15. Mungkin ditambah satu chapter lagi buat epilogue. Mungkin  
**_

_**Anyway, mind to RnR?**_


	11. Chapter 11: Last Requiem  Dos

**That Butler****, is the Maid Servant**

_Sori ya lama updatenya! Sebagai gantinya gue udah bikin chapter yang __sedikit _lebih panjang dari biasanya.

_Enjoy the reading!_

Disclaimer:

Maid-sama dan Kuroshitsuji bukanlah punya saya tapi punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei.

* * *

Tuba mirum spargens sonum  
per sepulcra regionum,  
coget omnes ante thronum

_The trumpet will send its wondrous sound  
throughout earth's sepulchers  
and gather all before the throne_

(Mozart's Requiem, Sequence kedua, larik pertama)

* * *

Part 11: The Last Requiem ~ Dos

Misaki terbelalak menatap pemuda yang tersenyum dihadapannya. Senyum yang sama...seperti dulu...

Seolah-olah dia tidak pernah pergi...

Tubuhnya menjadi kaku, wajahnya memucat seputih kertas seolah dia sedang melihat hantu. Hantu dari masa lalu. _Kenapa dia ada disini?_ batin Misaki sambil berjalan mundur selangkah.

Usui menyadari reaksi Misaki itu dan hatinya terasa hancur melihatnya._ Sebegitu dalamkah luka hatinya?_ pikir Usui dengan hati yang penuh penyesalan namun diluar dia memaksakan diri memasang senyum santainya yang biasa. _Bukan saatnya bersikap sentimental saat ini…_

Hazuki menyadari tensi disekitarnya terasa agak aneh dan berbisik pada Misaki, "Siapa orang ini?"

Misaki tersentak kaget seolah baru sadar kalau Hazuki masih ada disana dan dengan susah payah berhasil mengalihkan pandangan dari Usui. "Dia…dia temanku," Misaki balas berbisik dengan suara yang bergetar. Hazuki mengerutkan dahi, tidak percaya sepenuhnya dengan jawaban Misaki barusan. _Kalau benar hanya teman, kenapa dia jadi bersikap aneh begini?_ pikir Hazuki sambil bergantian menatap Misaki dan Usui.

Angin kencang bertiup entah darimana sementara tiga orang di tengah Shibuya berdiri mematung, memandang satusama lain.

* * *

Tap tap tap!

Suara langkah tiga pasang kaki terdengar di lorong mansion berlantai 30 itu. Misaki berjalan di depan sementara Usui dan Hazuki berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Misaki berjalan dengan cepat seperti sedang diikuti setan sementara dua orang pria di belakangnya berjalan dengan santai. Mereka berjalan dalam diam.

Kenapa Usui sampai bisa ikut ke apartemen Misaki?

_Satu jam yang lalu…_

"Wah, kalian berdua sedang kencan ya? Apa aku menganggu?"

Mendengar kata-kata Usui barusan, Misaki melupakan rasa takutnya dan langsung merasa marah seketika. "Enak saja! Siapa yang mau kencan dengan orang seperti dia?" dia dan Hazuki berseru bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain. Mereka berdua saling melirik penuh kemarahan sampai-sampai seolah dari mata mereka keluar percikan api.

Usui tertawa melihatnya. "Begitu ya? Kupikir kaichou sedang selingkuh dari tunanganmu yang tampan itu."

Misaki menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. _O…oh ya, menurut skenario, Sebastian adalah tunanganku,_ pikir Misaki linglung. Terkadang dia melupakan hal itu. Tadinya dia bingung kenapa Usui bilang dia sedang selingkuh. Sejenak dia pikir kata selingkuh itu merujuk pada hal lain. _Tapi dia tadi bilang tunanganmu yang tampan itu, berarti Sebastian, bukannya dirinya sendiri..._

Hazuki yang sudah tahu soal skenario Misaki - adalah - tunangan - Sebastian itu menyeringai mendengar pernyataan yang mirip tuduhan itu. _Selingkuh? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada pria yang mau selingkuh dengan gadis cerewet seperti Misaki, _pikirnya sambil melirik Misaki dengan senyum mengejek. Misaki melotot membalas tatapannya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Kaichou?"

Misaki kembali tersentak dan menatapnya. "A, apa?" tanyanya terbata dengan perasaan antara kaget dan waspada. Dia kurang percaya Usui ada disini karena kebetulan. Walaupun betul pertemuan mereka hanya kebetulan, dia pasti punya niat lain menyapanya saat ini. _Kenapa dia menyapaku?_

"Apa kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan kenalan barumu ini padaku?"

...

Hening.

'Hah? Buat apa?' adalah frasa pertama yang terbentuk di benak Misaki saat mendengar permintaan yang tak terduga itu. Sepertinya tanpa sadar dia menyuarakan pikirannya itu karena selanjutnya Usui berkata, "Bukankah aku, 'teman' ketua?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil seperti biasa tapi Misaki merasa sekilas melihat kilatan sedih dimatanya saat mengucapkan kata 'teman' (apa dia mendengar apa yang aku bisikkan pada Hazuki tadi?). Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala dan memutuskan hal itu cuma perasaannya saja dan bertanya balik, "Terus?"

Diam-diam Usui terluka mendengar tanggapannya. _Dia tidak menyangkalnya, _batin pemuda berambut madu itu tapi dia terus saja memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya. "Jadi aku juga ingin mengenal kenalan ketua yang lain," jawabnya sambil terus tersenyum. Misaki menatap Usui, mencoba membaca apa pemuda ini punya maksud tersembunyi di balik senyumannya tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Lalu dia melirik Hazuki yang balas meliriknya dan mengangguk.

Misaki berdeham sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Perkenalkan, dia adalah Wakamatsu Hazuki. Dia ini...eng...sepupu! Sepupu jauhku!" ujar Misaki spontan.

"Sepupu?"

"Iya, dia sepupuku! Iya kan' Hazuki?" tanyanya sambil diam-diam menendang tulang kering Hazuki, membuat pemuda bermata bau-abu kebiruan itu meringis menahan jeritan sakit. "Ap...?" dia nyaris saja berteriak marah tapi Misaki keburu membungkamnya dengan tatapannya. "A...ah, iya. Aku sepupu jauh Misaki," jawab Hazuki sambil pura-pura tersenyum.

"Sepupu? Aku baru tahu ketua punya sepupu."

Glek! "Ma, makanya kubilang, dia ini sepupu jauhku!" ujar Misaki sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Dia sadar kalau dia adalah pembohong yang payah dan semua orang bisa tahu kalau dia berbohong kalau menatap matanya makanya dia mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Usui. Dia tidak sadar kalau mengalihkan pandangan seperti itu sama saja dengan mengakui kalau dia sedang berbohong tapi Usui memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Begitu ya? Sepupu..." gumamnya pelan sambil bergantian menatap Hazuki dan Misaki.

Di tengah kesunyian yang (lagi-lagi) menyelimuti mereka bertiga, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Misaki berdering. Gadis itu merogoh tas tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan buru-buru mengangkatnya saat melihat caller-id yang terpampang di layar ponsel: Sebastian. Dia berjalan menjauh sedikit untuk menerima telepon itu namun tidak cukup jauh dari jarak dengar Hazuki dan Usui.

"Halo? Ada apa Sebastian? Iya, aku dan Hazuki sebentar lagi pulang. Menu makan siang hari ini? Terserah sajalah, kau kan' tahu kesukaanku. Kroket keju? Ya, baiklah. Hazuki? Tunggu sebentar," lalu Misaki menjauhkan ponselnya sebentar dan berteriak pada Hazuki, "Hazuki! Sebastian tanya kau mau makan apa siang ini!"

"Aku mau kidney pie, quiche bayam, dan hamburg steak!" jawab Hazuki segera. Misaki terbengong sejenak mendengar permintaan banyak maunya itu lalu memutar bola matanya dan kembali menempelkan ponsel ditelinga. "Kau sudah dengar apa maunya. Oh ya, aku mau sorbet stroberi buat dessertnya. Hazuki? Hhh..." sekali lagi dia menjauhkan ponselnya dan berteriak pada si pemuda bermata abu-abu kebiruan. "Hazuki, kau mau dessert apa?"

Hazuki berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku mau sorbet nanas," putusnya setelah menimbang-nimbang. "Dia juga sorbet tapi nanas. Minum? Ah, terserah kau deh! Yang penting enak! Jangan banyak tanya deh! Iya, iya. Mungkin satu jam lagi kami sampai. Baiklah." Dan Misaki menutup flap telepon genggamnya lalu kembali berjalan menuju ke samping Hazuki. "Maaf Usui, kami harus segera pulang," pamit Misaki tanpa memandang secara langsung kearah pemuda itu karena (pura-pura) sibuk memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam tas lalu mulai berjalan pergi. Hazuki menoleh kearah Usui dan mengangguk singkat sebelum berjalan menyusul Misaki.

Tiba-tiba saja...

Gruuk ~~

!

Misaki tertegak mendengar suara mencurigakan itu dan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sumbernya. Suara itu seperti suara...

Gruuk ~~

Suara itu berasal tepat dari belakangnya. Misaki menoleh ke belakang dengan perasaan tak enak dan ternyata dugaannya benar.

Ternyata suara itu adalah suara perut Usui. Pemuda itu menatap Misaki dengan tatapannya yang bagaikan anak anjing yang terbuang sementara perutnya terus saja berbunyi dengan suara yang memalukan itu.

Misaki kembali berbalik memunggungi Usui, berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara perut keroncongan dan tatapan Usui yang menghujam punggungnya tapi...

_Aaahh! _jerit Misaki dalam hati sambil memaki dirinya sendiri akan hal yang sudah pasti dia lakukan, mau atau tidak, kalau Usui sudah melaksanakan serangan itu.

Flashback selesai.

Misaki berjalan – atau lebih tepatnya lagi bederap – menaiki tangga. Mereka bertiga terpaksa naik tangga karena lift apartemen sedang rusak. Misaki tidak akan merasa sekesal ini kalau kamarnya tidak terletak dilantai 21.

'Berapa lama lagi aku harus terus menaiki tangga-tangga sialan ini !' rutuknya. Bukannya dia merasa lelah (ingat, kekuatan dan ketahanan tubuh Misaki lebih dari manusia biasa) tapi dia sudah muak melihat anak tangga. Mereka telah mendaki sekitar 15 lantai dan anak-anak tangga itu rasaanya tidak ada ujungnya. Itulah yang membuat Misaki bad mood.

Dua orang dibelakangnya sama sekali tidak kesulitan mengikutinya secara kaki mereka berdua lebih panjang dan ketahanan tubuh mereka juga baik. Sesekali Hazuki melirik Usui, masih merasa penasaran dengan hubungan antara Misaki dengan pria bermata hijau itu.

"Usui Takumi...benar itu namamu kan'?"

Usui menoleh kearah Hazuki sambil terus mendaki anak-anak tangga. Misaki yang isi kepalanya dipenuhi rasa kesal sama sekali tidak memperhatikan percakapan yang mulai terjadi dibelakangya.

"Benar, Hazuki-san," ujar Usui sambil tersentum ringan pada pemuda yang _katanya _saudara jauh Misaki itu.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Misaki?"

Langkah Usui sempat terhenti beberapa detik sebelum dia berhasil menguasai diri dan kembali berjalan. Kali ini mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong di lantai 17 menuju anak-anak tangga berikutnya di sisi lain lantai itu.

"Kami adalah teman. Teman baik. Dulunya," jawab usui sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kepahitan dalam suaranya saat mengatakan _dulu. _Hazuki mengangkat alisnya. "Dulu? Lalu sekarang?"

Lagi-lagi Usui terdiam sembelum memaksakan diri menjawab dengan nada agak datar. "Hanya teman. Lebih tepat disebut kenalan, sebenarnya." Sinar matanya agak meredup saat mengatakan hal itu dan dia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangan untuk menjaga ketenangannya. _Kenalan, ya. Saat ini kami hanyalah kenalan, bukan teman. Bukan pula teman baik, apalagi..._

Usui menggelengkan kepala untuk megusir pikiran-pikiran menyakitkan itu dari kepalanya. _Fokus, Takumi! Kau punya misi! Bukan saatnya merasa sentimental!_ lagi-lagi dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Namun dia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menatap sosok belakang Misaki dengan tatapan lembut penuh kerinduan.

_Aku cinta padamu, kaichou._

* * *

Hazuki memperhatikan semuanya dan akhirnya paham kira-kira situasinya seperti apa. Walau begitu masih banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya tapi dia cukup paham kalau dia bertanya lebih jauh, dia akan melewati batas. Dalam hati Hazuki mencatat kalau dia harus menayakan semuanya pada Misaki dan Sebastian sesegera mungkin.

Setelah lima menit yang terasa sangat panjang, mereka bertiga sampai di lantai 20. "Satu lantai lagi..." gumam Misaki yang mulai kehabisan napas (walaupun staminanya kuat, tapi ini lantai 20 lho! wajar kan'! ). Begitu menginjakkan kaki ke anak tangga pertama tiba-tiba dia menyadari satu hal.

Sebastian tidak tahu kalau Usui datang sekarang.

Misaki mulai panik. Dia lupa sama sekali memberi tahu hal ini pada Sebastian karena sibuk memaki kebodohan dirinya sendiri di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kalau Sebastian menyambut dan memperlakukan mereka (Misaki dan Hazuki) seperti biasa...

Bisa gawat!

"Kaichou, ada apa?"

Lamunan Misaki buyar seketika. "A...ah, tidak ada apa-apa," dustanya sambil berjalan menaiki tangga perlahan-lahan. _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimanaaaa?_

Seketika muncul sebuah ide dalam benaknya. Pura-pura mengacak-acak poni, diam-diam Misaki membuka 'tanda'nya dan berbisik pelan.

"_Usui disini. Jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh."_

Sriing! Tanda itu berpendar pelan sejenak (Misaki merasakan tanda itu sedikit panas di pelips kanannya) dan langsung redup. Misaki mendesah lega. Itu tandanya Sebastian mendengar perintahnya.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba di depan pintu kamar bernomor 2105. Misaki memencet bel satu kali dan menunggu. Usui dan Hazuki berjalan ke sisinya.

"_Siapa?"_ terdengar suara seorang pria dari dalam. Suara Sebastian.

"Ini aku," jawab Misaki.

"_Oh, Misaki. Tunggu sebentar." _sahut Sebastian.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan tampak Sebastian menyambut mereka semua dengan senyum. Pria itu merengkuh Misaki dalam pelukannya dan berkata, "Selamat datang." dengan suara lembut.

Misaki tersenyum sambil berpikir, 'Akting yang bagus' dan balas memeluk Sebastian.

Hazuki memutar bola matanya.

Usui terbelalak.

Dua orang itu berpelukan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Sebastian mengecup sekilas pipi Misaki sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hazuki. "Selamat datang, Hazuki," ujarnya sambil terseyum ringan. "Aku pulang ~ " sahutnya malas-malasan sambil berjalan masuk kamar melewati Sebastian. "Aku lapar!" seruannya sayup –sayup terdengar dari depan pintu. Sepertinya dia sudah ke dapur duluan.

Tinggalah Misaki, Sebastian, dan Usui yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Sebastian menikmati suasana hening yang menyesakkan disekitar mereka sebelum tersenyum dan berkata pada Usui, "Usui Takumi kan'? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," ujarnya ramah. "Darimana kau tahu nama lengkapku?" tanya Usui sambil menyipitkan mata curiga. Seingatnya saat mereka bertemu di Maid Latte dulu mereka tidak saling mengenalkan diri dan orang-orang kafe hanya memanggilnya 'Usui'. Darimana orang ini tahu nama lengkapku?

"Misaki yang memberitahuku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Usui dengan nada skeptis. Dia tahu Misaki trauma berat padanya dan gadis itu tidak mungkin mau menjelaskan tentang dirinya. Bahkan menurutnya kemungkinan besar Misaki akan menghindari pembicaraan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Usui Takumi.

_Pemuda ini mengenal nona Misaki dengan baik, _pikir Sebastian setelah membaca pikiran Usui. Tapi bukan Sebastian namanya kalau mengatasi hal begini saja tidak bisa.

"Setelah pulang dari kafe, aku menanyakan pada Misaki siapa yang baru saja bertanding membuat kue denganku. Dia bilang namanya Usui Takumi. Benar begitu kan', Misaki?" tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum pada Misaki. "I, iya. Memang begitu," ujar Misaki tanpa menatap Sebastian maupun Usui, takut ketahuan berbohong. Usui tidak percaya alasan ini saat melihat reaksi Misaki tapi karena alasan itu masuk akal dia tidak bisa membantahnya.

"Oh." Hanya itu reaksi yang bisa Usui berikan. "Silahkan masuk, kalau begitu." Sebastian mempersilahkan mereka dengan sopan. Misaki masuk duluan diikuti Usui dan Sebastian berjalan terakhir setelah menutup pintu. "Karena sekarang sudah jam makan siang, bagaimana kalau Usui-san ikut makan siang bersama kami?" Sebastian menawarkan. Usui mengangguk menaggapi tawarannya. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruangan yang terletak di dekat ruang tamu. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas. Sebuah meja kayu berukiran persegi panjang diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan dan lima buah kursi berukiran sama mengelilingi meja tersebut, dua diantaranya menjorok kedalam meja. "Aku tidak tahu Usui-san akan datang makanya maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menyambutmu dengan baik," ujar Sebastian sebelum beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil alat-alat makan tambahan untuk Usui, meninggalkan Usui dan Misaki berdua saja di ruangan tersebut.

"Baru kali ini kita bisa bicara berdua saja ya, kaichou?"

"..."

"Apa...semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Misaki terus saja menundukkan kepala. "Ibu dan Suzuna sehat. Mulai tahun ajaran baru besok Hinata akan masuk Universitas T jurusan agrikultura setelah kembali dari desanya."

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa dia kembali ke desanya?"

"Kakeknya meninggal setahun lalu jadi dia harus mengurus neneknya. Neneknya baru saja meninggal jadi dia memutuskan untuk menitipkan ladangnya pada tetangga untuk sementara dan kuliah agar bisa mengurus ladang peninggalan kakeknya itu dengan baik."

"Oh. Ternyata Sanshita berusaha dengan keras ya."

"Namanya bukan Sanshita!" Misaki otomatis meralat kata-kata Usui barusan dan tanpa sengaja menatap kedua mata pemuda itu. Dia langsung menundukkan kepla lagi dan berkata dengan suara lirih, "Hinata...namanya," gumamnya dengan suara pelan.

Suasana hening lagi.

"Kaichou, maafkan aku."

Misaki tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata Usui lurus-lurus dan melihat kesungguhan, kesedihan, dan luka yang tersirat dalam bola mata pemuda yang sampai saat ini masih sangat dia cintai itu. Dada Misaki terasa sesak.

Tatapan itu persis sama dengan tatapannya saat meninggalkan Misaki 3 tahun lalu.

Misaki mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, berusaha mengabaikan luka lama yang mulai membayang lagi di dadanya. "Bu, buat apa kau minta maaf padaku?" tanya Misaki dengan suara bergetar. Usui menyadari bahwa selain suaranya, seluruh tubuh Misaki juga bergetar. Seolah gadis itu sedang bersiap menerima hantaman mental yang keras.

Tidak ada yang paling ingin Usui Takumi lakukan saat ini selain menyiksa dirinya sendiri sekejam mungkin karena telah membuat satu-satunya gadis yang dicintainya seperti itu.

"Karena aku lemah. Karena aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk mempertahankanmu. Karena aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi takdirku bersamamu."

Misaki mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan menatap Usui dengan tajam walaupun seluruh tubuhnya masih gemetar. "Kau tidak usah minta maaf. Walau kau tidak bilang, aku tahu kau melakukan semuanya demi aku. Dan wajar saja kalau ada kalanya kau lemah, tidak punya kekuatan, dan tidak punya keberanian. Toh kau _cuma manusia._" Misaki mengucapkan dua kata terakhir dengan getir.

Saat itulah suasana sedang genting itulah Sebastian keluar dari dapur dan membawa sebuah piring, sebuah cangkir, sendok-garpu, dan selembar serbet lalu meletakkannya di atas meja tepat di depan Usui. Hazuki menyusul sambil makan puding ukuran cup kecil dan duduk disalah satu kursi. "Maaf lama menunggu. Letak alat-alat makn ini agak tinggi jadi butuh waktu mengambilnya," ujar Sebastian sambil merenggut cup puding Hazuki.

"Hei!"

"Kalau kebanyakan ngemil sebelum makan, nanti makananmu tidak habis," Sebastian berkata dengan tegas. Hazuki merenggut dan berdecak kesal. Misaki menyeringai pada Hazuki dan Hazuki melotot kepadanya.

_'1 – 1', _pikir Misaki.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai makan," ujar Misaki sambil mengambil sendok-garpunya. Semua orang disana mengikutinya dan makan siang dimulai.

* * *

Walaupun kesal, tapi masakan Sebastian adalah masakan terlezat yang pernah dimakan Usui. Bahkan lebih enak dibandingkan masakan para koki keluarga Walker. Hal ini membuat Usui merasa kalah dari pria berambut hitam itu. Padahal selama ini dia belum pernah kalah oleh siapapun.

Dia sedang duduk di ruang tamu setelah makan saat mendengar suara sayup-sayup dari ruangan didekatnya. Diam-diam dia berjalan ke depan pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka itu dan menguping.

"…begitu ceritanya."

Hazuki melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan memasang ekspresi serius. "Begitu ya? Aku tidak menyangka. Kelihatannya dia orang yang baik." komentarnya.

"Dia bukan orang yang jahat!" Misaki membantah kata-kata Hazuki.

"Tapi terus terang saja meninggalkan orang yang dicintai begitu saja, setelah tahu apa yang telah dan akan terjadi pada orang itu, adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik," Hazuki mempertahankan pendapatnya. Usui langsung paham kalau mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya. Dia semakin merapat ke pintu untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas.

Misaki tidak bisa membantah pendapat itu. Terkadang dia sendiri juga berpikir kalau Usui itu kejam walaupun dia tahu apa alasannya tapi tetap saja…

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada kami, Sebastian?"

Usui baru menyadari kalau Sebastian juga ada dalam ruangan itu. Mungkin karena sejak tadi pria itu tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"Salah satu dewa kematian mengontak saya tadi."

Misaki dan Hazuki tersentak kaget mendengar hal itu. Usui semakin merapatkan telinganya sedekat mungkin ke pintu "Dia menghubungi saya melalui kompas dewa kematian. Apa anda masih ingat dewa kematian yang bernama William, tuan muda?" Sebastian bertanya pada Hazuki. Pemuda berambut abu-abu kebiruan itu mengangguk. "Dewa kematian yang mirip pegawai kantoran itu kan'?" tebaknya. Sebastian mengangguk. "Dia memberitahu saya kalau dewa kematian yang merupakan pemilik asli kompas ini," Sebastian mengeluarkan sebuah bandul kuningan bulat telur dengan ornamen-ornamen pahatan huruf-huruf rune kuno dari saku celananya, "lagi-lagi melanggar peraturan dan berpihak pada manusia."

"Dewa kematian banci yang kau bilang itu maksudmu? Yang bernama Grell?"

"Grell?" Hazuki merinding begitu mengingat dewa kematian vulgar serba merah itu. "Iya, dia. Dewa kematian itu kali ini sedang bersama kelauraga _anjing penjaga ratu _yang baru."

Hazuki tertegun mendengar informasi adanya keluarga _anjing penjaga ratu yang baru._ "Setelah kematian anda sebagai Ciel Phantomhive, kerajaan menunjuk sebuah keluarga bangsawan sebagai _anjing penjaga ratu _yang baru. Kepala keluarga itu tadinya mantan OHMSS (On Her Majesty Secret Service) secara turun menurun, sama halnya dengan kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang menjadi _anjing penjaga ratu _secara turun temurun."

Hazuki teringat suatu kejadian saat dia masih menjadi Ciel Phantomhive. Waktu itu umurnya 5 tahun. Dia terbangun ditengah malam karena ingin buang air kecil dan saat melewati kamar kerja ayahnya, dia mendengar sebuah percakapan.

"_Lagi-lagi pekerjaan menyusahkan," keluh Dietrich, kepala kepolisian Yard saat itu yang juga merupakan teman baik ayahnya, Vincent Phantomhive. Vincent hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku dalam hal ini. Soalnya tidak mungkin orang 'dunia belakang' bisa menjamah 'dunia depan' sejauh itu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Dietrich menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah! Tapi aku tidak berani jamin aku bisa membantu sejauh itu. Kalau terdesak terpaksa kita harus minta bantuan OHMSS. Bagaimana?"_

"_Hm, begitu ya? Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka berurusan dengan mereka. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai kepala keluarga…"_

"Walker."

Deg! Jantung Misaki berdegup kencang mendengar nama itu. Rasanya begitu familiar dan tidak mungkin terlupakan. Nama itu…

"Grell datang menemui kepala keluarga Walker yang sekarang dan memberitahunya soal buku harian tuan muda di reruntuhan Phantomhive manor dan juga tentang tuan muda yang bereinkarnasi di jaman sekarang. Dia mengatakan kalau keluarga mereka akan mendapat lebih banyak kejayaan kalau berhasil memanggil iblis sesuai petunjuk buku harian itu atau menemukan reinkarnasi Ciel Phantomhive sendiri. Karena tidak mungkin menemukan tuan muda yang sudah bereinkarnasi tanpa kompas dewa kematian, mereka memilih untuk mengusahakan cara pertama yaitu menemukan buku harian. Suruhan keluarga mereka datang ke reruntuhan untuk mencari buku itu tapi terlambat sebab profesor Suginuma sudah mengambilnya sehari sebelumnya."

"Dengan kekuasaan mereka, keluarga itu berhasil tahu kalau profesor Suginuma adalah orang yang mengambil buku tersebut tapi karena profesor itu cukup punya nama, tidak semudah itu atau memaksanya menyerahkan buku harian itu atau hanya sekedar menemuinya tanpa alasan jelas. Karena itu sang kepala keluarga mengutus pewarisnya ke Jepang untuk berdiplomasi dengan sang profesor demi mendapatkan buku harian berisi instruksi pemanggilan iblis itu. Benar begitu kan', tuan Usui Takumi, ah…maksud saya Walker Takumi yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah pintu.

Misaki dan Hazuki serentak ikut menoleh ke arah pintu. Usui yang sadar percuma pura-pura tidak berada disana membuka pintu yang sudah terbuka sedikit itu lebar-lebar dan menatap ketiga orang yang sedang menatapnya denga tatapan tajam bergantian dan berhenti saat pandangannya tertuju pada Sebastian.

"Jadi benar dugaanku. Kau adalah iblis."

Mata merah Sebastian berkilat dan senyum ramahnya berganti dengan seringai yang memamerkan taring iblisnya.

...

…coget omnes ante thronum.

…_and gather all before the throne (…dan mengumpulkan semua orang di depan singgasana)._

_Bersambung_

* * *

_**Author's note: Maaf baru update sekarang! Dua minggu ini bener-bener hectic! PKL dan tugas-tugas menyita otak , tenaga, dan waktu gue.**_

_**Btw ada yang merasa aneh ga denger nama Walker Takumi? Gue juga ngerasa itu aneh tapi gue gak tau nama Inggris Usui itu apa ato dia punya nama Inggris apa nggak.**_

_**Chapter selanjutnya diusahain seperti biasa, seminggu sekali. Please RnR!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Last Requiem  Tres

**That Butler, is the Maid Servant**

_Seperti yang gue janjiin, cerita ini bakal tamat di part 15 nanti dan mungkin akan ada tambahannya di part spesial. Tergantung mood dan permintaan nantinya deh. Yang pasti part 15 tamat. Bagian Last Requiem ini bakal jadi bab dimana Misaki – Sebastian – Hazuki (Ciel) berkonfrontasi dengan pihak Usui._

_Three parts again to the end…_

_Well, please enjoy the reading!_

Disclaimer:

Maid-sama dan Kuroshitsuji bukanlah punya saya tapi punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei.

* * *

Juste judex ultionis,  
donum fac remissionis  
ante diem rationis

_Righteous judge of vengeance,  
grant me the gift of absolution  
before the day of retribution_

(Mozart's Requiem, Sequence keempat, larik ketiga)

Part 12: The Last Requiem ~ Tres

Terompet permainan terakhir telah berbunyi. Semua pemain telah tiba di depan singgasana. Singgasana terakhir.

Seorang iblis yang mengabdi pada dua orang manusia demi permainan menghilangkan kebosanan dan jiwa-jiwa lezat yang tidak didapatkan dengan mudah dan cepat. Karena menurutnya, semakin lapar, makan malam akan terasa semakin lezat.

Seorang pemuda yang mengarungi waktu untuk memenuhi janjinya pada iblis yang telah mengabdi padanya di kehidupan sebelumya: memberikan jiwanya. Dengan sebuah tanda kutukan yang tak akan hilang selamanya sebelum memenuhi janji itu. Pendosa pertama.

Seorang pemuda yang memburu iblis demi kejayaan keluarga yang tidak terlalu diharapkannya. Namun dia tahu kalau dia tidak mendapatkan iblis itu, gadis yang dicintainya akan berada dalam bahaya.

Dan seorang gadis yang hatinya telah sangat hancur sehingga membuang harga dirinya sebagai manusia yang mandiri demi suatu kepastian bahwa dia tak akan pernah ditinggalkan lagi. Walau itu artinya dia harus bergantung pada keberadaan seorang iblis dan dikutuk seumur hidup dengan 'tanda'. 'Tanda' yang tak akan pernah hilang sebelum dia memberikan jiwanya pada sang iblis. Pendosa kedua.

Iblis, pemburu, dan dua pendosa telah berkumpul dihadapan singgasana tinggi menjulang sang dewi takdir yang tersenyum sembari memandang mereka dari ketinggian.

_Nah, permainan apa yang harus kuberikan pada mereka?_

* * *

Misaki menatap Usui dengan mata terbelalak. Usui…mengincar buku harian yang berisi pemanggilan iblis itu? Jadi dia mengincar Sebastian?

Memang tidak pasti kalau Sebastian yang akan muncul jika diadakan pemanggilan iblis. Dia bukanlah satu-satunya iblis yang punya kecenderungan 'main-main' di dunia manusia. Tapi Misaki yakin kalau dipanggil dengan cara sama persis dengan petunjuk di buku harian Ciel, Sebastian akan datang. Dia memang berniat untuk kembali demi mencari jiwa sang kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang terakhir dan otomatis akan mengikuti petunjuk terdekat dengan pemuda itu, yaitu buku harian.

Tiba-tiba saja Misaki merasa sangat marah pada Usui.

_Setelah menyakitiku sedalam itu, dia masih ingin merebut satu-satunya hal yang membuatku dapat sedikit melupakan rasa sakit itu? Dia akan merebut Sebastian dari sisiku? Berani-beraninya dia…_

Misaki menatap Usui dengan tatapan dingin. Hazuki menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sama persis dengan tatapan Misaki. Sebastian masih menyeringai menatap Usui sementara si pewaris muda keluarga Walker terus menatap tajam sang iblis sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hazuki.

"Tidak kusangka aku menemukan sang iblis dan reinkarnasi Ciel Phantomhive sekaligus," gumamnya.

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu?" tanya Hazuki tajam.

Usui melangkah memasuki ruangan dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Hazuki. "Grell memberitahuku tentang ciri-cirimu dan dimana kira-kira kau berada. Walau ayah tiriku meminta untuk fokus dalam pencarian buku harian, dewa kematian serba merah itu secara khusus memintaku mencarimu juga. Dia berpendapat kalau cepat atau lambat iblis ini," dia menggedikan kepala ke arah Sebastian, "pasti akan muncul didekatmu. Dugaannya benar."

Hazuki mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Untuk apa dia mencari Sebastian?"

Usui tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan ini. "Dia bilang padaku kalau dia punya beberapa alasan. Pertama, dia ingin mengambil kembali kompas dewa kematian miliknya. Kedua," Usui menyeringai lebar pada Sebastian, "dia bilang dia rindu padamu."

Sebastian, Hazuki, dan Misaki merinding mendengarnya. "Grell itu…laki-laki kan'?" tanya Misaki ragu-ragu.

"Yah…"

"Kok 'yah'?"

"Sebastian pernah bilang padamu dia itu dewa kematian banci kan'? Dia punya sedikit…perasaan pada Sebastian," Hazuki berbisik pada Misaki. Gadis itu tambah merinding. Dia pikir selama ini dewa kematian itu dibilang banci cuma karena penampilannya yang abnormal.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari sebelah Misaki, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Ternyata Sebastian yang tertawa. Iblis itu kembali memasang senyum sopan pada Usui. "Tapi sebenarnya anda tidak berniat untuk mencari tuan muda kan'?" tebaknya.

Usui terlihat kaget mendengar tebakan jitu itu. "Tidak. Kebetulan saja aku bertemu dengannya hari ini. Tapi saat mendengar kalian bertiga tinggal bersama, dan melihat ciri-cirinya persis seperti yang diberitahukan Grell padaku, aku langsung tahu kalau dia reinkarnasi Ciel Phantomhive."

"'Saat mendengar kalian bertiga tinggal bersama'? Apa itu artinya anda sudah tahu tentang hubungan saya dan nona Misaki?"

Otomatis Usui melirik Misaki dan mendapati gadis itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Ulu hatinya terasa ditojok melihat tatapan itu namun dia berhasil menyembunyikan kepahitan dalam suaranya saat menjawab, "Ya, aku curiga saat mengikuti kalian keluar dari Maid Latte waktu itu. Hubungan kalian terlihat…abnormal. Saat itu aku berpendapat itu hanya dugaan berlebihan. Tidak mungkin ada kebetulan sehebat itu. Tapi hari ini saat melihat Misaki dan Hazuki bersama-sama, kecurigaan itu muncul lagi. Dan saat aku mendengar kalian bertiga tinggal bersama, aku yakin kalau dugaanku benar."

"Memangnya apa dugaan anda?"

Sebastian menatap Usui dengan tatapan menantang. Usui balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Misaki adalah majikan barumu, iblis. Dan Hazuki yang berada di dekat kalian sudah pasti adalah reinkarnasi Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

Lagi-lagi mereka bertiga saling menatap dalam diam. Keheningan kali ini begitu mencekam sampai-sampai tak ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar kecuali detik jarum jam dinding yang membuat suasana makin mencekam.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Usui menoleh menatap Misaki yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Sejak memasuki ruangan ini, baru kali ini Misaki mengajaknya bicara.

"Buku itu sudah jatuh ke tanganku. Aku sudah memanggil iblisnya. Kau terlambat. Sekarang aku dan Hazuki-lah majikan dari iblis ini," ujar Misaki sambil meremas bahu Sebastian dengan sikap posesif sementara Hazuki menggenggam sebelah tangan gadis itu untuk menunjukkan persetujuannya.

Usui memasang ekspresi datarnya dan berkata dengan nada setengah memerintah, "Serahkan buku itu padaku."

Misaki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Percuma. Masing-masing iblis punya cara pemanggilannya sendiri dan cara di buku itu adalah cara memanggil Sebastian. Lagipula catatan pemanggilan iblis di buku itu hanya bisa dibaca oleh orang yang telah kehilangan nyaris segalanya dalam hidup. Kalian yang memiliki segalanya tidak akan sanggup membaca catatan itu."

Usui terdiam mendengar kata-kata Misaki barusan. Seolah-olah gadis itu berpikir kalau dirinya dan Usui berbeda. Seolah-olah Misaki berpendapat kalau dirinya adalah orang yang nyaris kehilangan segalanya sementara Usui orang yang memiliki segalanya.

Pikiran ini membuat amarahnya meledak.

"Aku juga orang yang nyaris kehilangan segalanya!" tiba-tiba saja Usui berteriak, tidak mampu lagi mengendalikan dirinya. "Sejak berpisah darimu, aku sudah nyaris kehilangan segalanya, kaichou! Apa kau pikir di rumah keluarga Walker aku memiliki segalanya? Apa aku pikir di rumah yang dingin itu aku bahagia? Satu-satunya hal berharga yang kumiliki di dunia ini hanya kau! Dan saat berpisah darimu, artinya aku nyaris kehilangan segalanya! Yang kumiliki hanya mimpi, dimana aku selalu melihatmu setiap malam!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau pergiii?" Misaki menjerit histeris. Airmata mulai membanjiri wajahnya. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak perlu dilindungi! Aku selalu berpikir…selama kita bersama, kita bisa saling melindungi! Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa aku begitu lemah sehingga tidak bisa kau andalkan?"

Usui terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau Misaki selama ini merasa seperti itu. _Ternyata selama ini aku melukainya lebih dalam dari yang kukira…_

Perlahan-lahan Misaki berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya dan menghapus airmata yang masih mengalir sedikit di pipinya. Dia memasang ekspresi keras lalu berkata dengan jelas dan tegas pada Usui, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sebastian padamu atau keluargamu atau siapapun. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak boleh pergi dariku selama aku masih hidup. Dia harus selalu ada disisiku selama jiwaku masih ada. Dan dia adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku apapun yang akan terjadi. Benar begitu kan' Sebastian?" tanya Misaki sambil menatap sang iblis bermata merah dengan tatapan superiornya. Bagaikan seorang ratu yang sedang menatap prajuritnya yang paling setia.

"Aku setuju dengan Misaki," Hazuki tiba-tiba berkata, "karena selama jiwaku masih ada, dia juga tetap akan menjadi pelayanku. Apa jawabanmu, Sebastian?" Hazuki menambahkan sambil menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan yang sama seperti Misaki. Tiba-tiba saja dia berubah dari pemuda bermulut tajam masa kini menjadi kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang legendaris, Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian tersenyum dan berlutut dihadapan mereka berdua, memegang masing-masing sebelah dari kedua tangan mereka dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengecup dua tangan itu bergantian.

"Yes, my lady and my lord."

.

.

.

_Righteous judge of vengeance,  
grant me the gift of absolution  
before the day of retribution_

Mulai saat ini, sang dewi takdir akan melihat apakah pantas para pendosa ini diberikan pengampunan kelak.

* * *

_**Author's note: Sori kalo chapter kali ini kependekan. Yang kemaren kan' udah panjang. *ngeles*. Yang penting cepet kan updatenya? Gak sampe seminggu. Dua hari malah. Sekalian nebus kelamaan update kemaren.  
**_

_**Yah, yang selanjutnya mungkin cepat, mungkin lambat. Yang pasti three stories to the end! Mind to RnR?**_


	13. Chapter 13: Last Requiem Cuatro

**That Butler, is the Maid Servant**

_Maaf ya, lagi-lagi lama. Soalnya 3 last chapters ini harus bener-bener dipikir serius. Dan gue lagi bingung memutuskan sesuatu yang betul-betul berat buat cerita ini. Karena cerita gak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan. Baru kali ini gue bener-bener sadar arti dari kata-kata itu. Dan hal ini membuat gue bener-bener galau._

_Btw, gue pake Mozart Requiem buat pembuka chapter-chapter Last Requiem bukan gara-gara gue Kristiani loh. Gue pake Mozart Requiem karena cocok sama image cerita yang pengen gue gambarin jadi tolong jangan anggap ini cerita agamis. Gue sendiri asli muslim! *ga ada yang nanya*_

_Please open minded, okay?_

_Okay, karena kalo ngomong lebih lama gue bakal curhat dan spoiler, cukup sekian dulu deh pembukanya!_

_Please enjoy the reading!_

Disclaimer:

Maid-sama dan Kuroshitsuji bukanlah punya saya tapi punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei.

* * *

Exaudi orationem meam,  
ad te omnis care veniet.  
Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine,  
et lux perpetua luceat eis.

_Hear my prayer,  
to You all flesh will come.  
Grant them eternal rest, Lord,  
and let perpetual light shine on them_

(Mozart's Requiem,Introit: Requiem)

* * *

Part 13: The Last Requiem ~ Cuatro

_Tuhan, dengarkanlah doaku…._

Usui Takumi tidak percaya adanya Tuhan.

Saat masih kecil, hal yang pertama dia ingat adalah bagaimana semua orang disekitarnya menyebutnya pengganggu. Waktu itu dia tidak langsung mengerti apa maksudnya tapi dengan kecerdasannya yang diatas rata-rata, segera saja dia tahu apa arti kata itu.

Artinya 'tidak diinginkan.'

'Tidak dibutuhkan.'

'Merepotkan.'

Semua orang disekitarnya, kalau tidak memperlakukannya dengan dingin atau pura-pura menganggapnya tidak ada, menjaga jarak dengannya. Karena dia adalah anak gelap istri dari bangsawan Walker yang mulia. Bagaimanapun caranya dia mengulurkan tangan, meminta kasih sayang yang tulus, tidak ada seorangpun yang menanggapi uluran tangannya.

Mulai saat itulah dia tidak percaya keberadaan Tuhan. Setidaknya bagi dirinya.

Saat pindah ke Jepang, lagi-lagi semua orang menjaga jarak darinya. Mereka bilang dirinya 'berbeda dari orang biasa.' Memangnya dia meminta pada Tuhan agar diberikan wajah yang sempurna, tubuh yang sempurna, ketahanan tubuh lebih dari orang biasa, otak yang lebih cerdas dari orang biasa, dan kemampuan-kemampuan khusus seperti memasak diatas rata-rata? Tidak, bukan?

Sekali lagi dia tidak mempercayai adanya Tuhan bagi dirinya.

Lalu dia bertemu dengan Misaki. Mulanya dia hanya berpendapat bahwa gadis ini menarik untuk dikerjai. Dia keras kepala, ditakuti nyaris cowok seisi sekolah dengan kegalakannya, tapi diam-diam kerja di kafe Maid. Kontras sekali, kan'? Makanya Usui merasa asyik menggoda gadis yang dikenal sebagai Ketua OSIS setan itu. Dia sangat menikmati beragam ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis itu saat sedang marah.

Tapi lama-kelamaan, tanpa bisa dihindari, Usui jatuh cinta pada ekspresi-ekspresinya yang lain. Saat sedang tertawa, saat sedang tersenyum, saat sedang berwajah polos. Jika melihat gadis itu menangis, hatinya jadi ikut sakit. Kalau melihat wajahnya bersemu merah, ingin sekali dia mengecup kedua pipi sewarna apel itu.

Misaki menggenggam tangannya, bukan hanya karena ingin memberikannya sesuatu yang dia inginkan sejak dulu, yaitu kasih sayang, tapi juga memintanya untuk memberikan hal yang sama. Misaki bersedia ada disisinya. Misaki tidak menyerah saat tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Misaki bersedia menempuh jalan yang sama dengannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Usui percaya adanya Tuhan.

Tapi Usui sendiri yang melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Padahal Misaki menjerit tanpa suara, memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi. Namun Usui tidak berpaling.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi Misaki yang dulu. Yang tersipu saat menatap matanya. Yang memanggilnya 'payah' saat dia bertingkah konyol dan agak kurang ajar. Yang ada hanyalah gadis dengan ekspresi dingin yang menusuk, yang kalau tidak menatapnya dengan tajam, melihatnya seolah dia tidak lebih dari sekedar kenalan yang ingin sekali dilupakan.

_Namun itu tidak masalah. Aku akan menanggung semua rasa berdosa ini dan memikulnya seumur hidup. Tapi Tuhan, kumohon, lindungilah dia selalu dengan cahaya-Mu yang tak pernah padam. Bahagiakanlah dia. Berikanlah dia ketenangan seumur hidupnya._

_Tuhan, kabulkanlah doaku._

* * *

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang dingin. Beragam emosi silih berganti tampak dalam tatapan itu: sedih, marah, kecewa, benci, dan – dia tak tahu apa hanya mengkhayalkan hal ini atau tidak – cinta.

"_Pergi."_

Bibirnya bergetar. Kata-kata yang diucapkan keluar dari bibir itu terdengar setajam silet.

"_Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, kita adalah musuh."_

Usui terpaku mendengar pernyataan tegas itu. Ditatapnya mata Misaki lekat-lekat, mencoba mencari…entahlah. Keraguan? Kebohongan?

Namun tidak ada.

Dia tidak menemukan secercahpun keraguan atau kebohongan didalam bola mata itu.

Misaki tersenyum sedih padanya. Senyum yang sangat dibenci Usui. Senyum yang biasa ditunjukkannya saat hatinya sedang hancur.

"_Selamat tinggal, Usui."_

Usui tesentak bangun.

Dia menatap sekeliling dan sadar kalau dirinya tertidur dikantornya. Setelah kembali dari apartemen Misaki kemarin tanpa sadar dia melangkahkan kaki ketempat itu dan berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk untuk mengalihkan pikiran. Tapi tidak bisa. Suara Misaki terus berdering nyaring ditelinganya, menghancurkan hatinya lebih dari apapun yang pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

Haruskah mereka menjadi musuh?

Tujuannya masuk keluarga Walker adalah demi melindungi Misaki, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka malah harus saling bermusuhan?

Semua ini karena iblis itu…

_Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak boleh pergi dariku selama aku masih hidup…_

Secara tidak langsung dia berkata kalau Usui harus membunuhnya dulu agar bisa mendapatkan Sebastian kan'? Sebegitu pentingnya kah arti keberadaan iblis itu bagi Misaki? Pemikiran bahwa saat ini gadis itu menganggap sang iblis lebih penting darinya membuat dada Usui dipenuhi api kemarahan tapi saat dipikirkan lagi…Usui mengerti kenapa keadaannya bisa jadi seperti ini.

Saat dirinya sedang hancur, Sebastianlah sosok yang ada disisinya. Mengabdi padanya, menganggapnya lebih penting dari segalanya, dan yang terpenting…tidak akan meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi.

Hal yang tidak bisa Usui lakukan untuknya.

Misaki gadis yang sangat tegar tapi sosok yang sangat tegar pasti memiliki sisi lemah yang sangat sensitif. Bagi Misaki, hal itu adalah 'pengalaman ditinggalkan'. Setelah kepergian ayahnya, dia sangat trauma pada 'perpisahan', terutama 'perpisahan karena dirinya sendiri'. Ayahnya pergi demi menyelamatkan keluarga mereka, termasuk dirinya. _Dan aku pergi demi menyelamatkan dirinya…_

Tapi sekarang sudah ada Sebastian. Iblis itu kuat dan serba bisa, dia pasti bisa melindungi Misaki dari apapun termasuk dari keluarga Walker. _Daripada menjadi musuhnya demi mendapatkan iblis itu untuk keluarga Walker, aku lebih memilih untuk mundur. Peduli amat apa yang akan keluarga Walker lakukan padaku nanti. Tujuan utamaku sejak awal adalah melindungi Misaki, dan jika mundur dari misi ini bisa menyelamatkannya…_

"Selamat malam, Takumi-sama."

Usui tersentak kaget dari lamunannya mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya itu. Suara mendayu seorang lelaki yang terdengar agak kebanci-bancian. Alasan utama semua kekacauan mengenai iblis ini dimulai. Orang yang telah mengirim jiwa Ciel Phantomhive ke alam baka sebelum iblis yang mengabdi padanya sempat melahap jiwa itu sebagai imbalannya hanya karena senang melihat iblis yang bersangkutan marah. Dan karena dia ingin bertarung dengan iblis itu.

"Grell Sutcliffe."

Dewa kematian serba merah yang bertengger santai di jendela kantor yang terletak di lantai 14 itu tersenyum mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dengan langkah yang (dipikirnya) anggun, dia berjalan menghampiri Usui dan membungkuk dihadapan si pemuda yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, tuanku," ujarnya dengan nada manis yang memuakkan. Memuakkan karena jelas ada sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak manis didalam suara itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Grell menyeringai lebar mendengar pertanyaan yang tanpa basa-basi itu dan menegakkan tubuhnya. _Beda dari kepala keluarga Walker yang walaupun keras tapi berotak agak kosong, pemuda ini jauh lebih cerdas, pikir si dewa kematian. Ah, aku suka sekali tipe orang seperti ini. Membuatku penasaran bagaimana ekspresinya kalau aku menempelkan deathscythe kesayanganku dilehernya yang putih itu…_

_Apa dia akan menjerit? Atau tetap tenang seperti si butler iblis pujaanku itu?_

_Ah, ah. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu padanya. Karena hal itu akan menghancurkan rencana indahku._

"Tuan besar mengirimku kemari karena anda tidak memberikan sedikitpun laporan tentang misi kita walaupun dia sudah berkali-kali meminta. Jadi…"

"Jadi dia menyuruhmu menginterogasiku dan agar kau bisa memberikan laporan padanya?" sela Usui. Grell terkikik geli mendengar nada bosan dalam suara itu. "Istilah 'menginterogasi' kedengarannya agak kurang enak didengar. Bagaimana kalau kita memakai istilah 'menanyakan'?" usul si dewa kematian serba merah dengan nada manja sambil beringsut lebih dekat pada si pemuda berambut madu. Usui merinding karena jijik dibuatnya.

"Terserah apa katamu asal kau berada jauh-jauh dariku," ujarnya sambil melangkah mundur menghindari Grell yang lagi-lagi terkikik geli melihat reaksinya.

_Benar-benar pemuda yang menarik. Sayang sekali aku tidak boleh membunuhnya…_

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa pemuda dan iblis itu sudah ditemukan?"

Grell duduk sambil melipat kakinya diatas salah satu kursi putar diruangan itu sementara Usui duduk dikursi belakang mejanya. Usui melemparkan setumpuk map pada Grell. "Yang kutemukan hanya jejak profesor Suginuma tapi sekarang dia sedang keluar negeri. Jadi untuk perkembangan selanjutnya harus menunggu sampai dia kembali dulu," Usui menjelaskan isi laporan resmi yang tertulis dalam map-map itu. Disana tertulis data-data mengenai profesor Suginuma seperti data mengenai keberangkatannya ke London 3 tahun lalu, bukti-bukti kedatangannya ke reruntuhan kediaman Phantomhive, alamatnya saat ini, dimana saja dia mengajar, kegiatan-kegiatan penelitian apa saja yang dia jalani, dan sebagainya. Grell membaca semua data itu dengan cepat dan mengerutkan dahi. "Hmm, begitu," gumamnya sambil membalik-balik kertas dalam map sementara Usui memperhatikannya dengan perasaan tegang.

"Demo saa…Takumi-sama…" (trans: _"Tapi…tuan Takumi…"_)

Tiba-tiba saja Grell menatapnya tajam sambil menyeringai. "Ini belum semuanya kan'?"

Deg!

_Bicara apa dia? Apa…dia tahu?_ "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja ini sudah semuanya," dusta Usui sambil memasang ekspresi tenang seperti biasanya walau dalam hati berkeringat dingin. "Tentu…tentu. Ini memang sudah semuanya. Semua laporan resmi. Bagaimana dengan…yang tidak resmi?"

_Sial! Dia memang tahu!_ batin Usui sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Grell menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya dan berdecak. "Ck ck ck! Terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagi anda untuk menipu seorang dewa kematian yang sudah lama melihat segala macam jenis kebohongan, Takumi-sama," ujarnya dengan nada seperti sedang bicara pada anak TK.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Darimana saya tahu? Bukankah sudah jelas? Pertama, anda tidak menjawab secara langsung saat saya bertanya apa pemuda dan iblis itu sudah ditemukan. Kalau memang belum biasanya orang akan menjawab 'belum' atau 'tidak tahu'. Tapi anda malah langsung membicarakan profesor Suginuma seolah ingin buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian."

"Kedua, ekspresi anda terlalu tenang, nyaris tidak menunjukkan emosi! Ekspresi datar memang cara terbaik untuk menyembunyikan perasaan tapi sebaliknya itu juga berarti orang yang terus-menerus memasang ekspresi itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Dan ketiga," kali ini Grell memasang kembali seringai nakalnya, "karena aku bisa membaca pikiran anda," ujarnya sambil tertawa. Usui mendengus mendengar alasan ketiga. "Kalau begitu walaupun tidak ada dua alasan sebelumnya, wajar saja kalau kau tahu."

Grell kembali menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Tidak, tidak begitu! Saya memang tahu dari awal kalau Takumi-sama menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi kalau tidak memperhatikan dua alasan pertama, saya tidak mungkin bisa memancing anda untuk memikirkan apa hal yang anda sembunyikan," ujar Grell sambil tersenyum simpul. Dalam hati Usui menyadari kalau ucapan banci serba merah ini benar juga. Sebelum dia mengatakan tentang laporan yang belum semuanya dia berikan, Usui sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang apa yang sedang dia sembunyikan.

Banci ini tidak sebodoh kelihatannya.

"Tentu saja saya tidak bodoh, Takumi-sama," ujar Grell sambil memonyongkan bibirnya dengan gaya merajuk. "Nah, sekarang beritahu saya dimana mereka bertiga berada."

"Mereka bertiga?" Usui kaget mendengar hal ini. Darimana dia tahu tentang Misaki?

"Iya, mereka bertiga. Iblis tampan berambut hitam, reinkarnasi kepala keluarga Phantomhive, dan gadis cantik mantan kekasih anda. Siapa namanya? Ayuzawa…Misaki-san?"

Deg! Tiba-tiba Usui merasakan perasaan _déjà vu _mendengar kata-kata barusan.

_"Gadis itu namanya Ayuzawa Misaki ya?"_

Kenapa lagi-lagi seperti ini? Setelah ayah tirinya, sekarang dewa kematian serba merah ini mengancamnya dengan menggunakan nama Misaki.

"Saya tahu apa yang anda rencanakan. Melepas diri dari misi ini demi gadis itu? Percaya kalau Sebas-chan bisa melindunginya dari keluarga Walker?"

Lagi-lagi Usui terpana karena kata-kata Grell tepat pada sasaran. Walaupun dia tahu kalau itu karena orang itu bisa membaca pikirannya, tapi tetap saja dia tercengang. "Ck ck ck. Tidak semudah itu, Takumi-sama. Mungkin Sebas-chan bisa melindungi mereka dari keluarga anda tapi dia tidak bisa melindunginya dari saya."

Usui menyipitkan mata memandangnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tujuan saya adalah," dia menambahkan setelah berputar pelan dikursinya, "bertarung dengan iblis itu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong anda belum lihat benda ini ya?"

Grell menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika deathscythe berbentuk chainsaw-nya muncul entah darimana. "Ini adalah deathscythe milik saya. Benda cantik ini dapat memotong segalanya lho! Jiwa, ingatan…juga iblis."

Dewa kematian itu tersentum melihat ekspresi terkejut Usui. "Terakhir kali kami bertarung, saya berhasil melukai iblis itu cukup parah sampai dia harus kembali kedunianya dulu untuk memulihkan diri. Jujur saja sebenarnya kemampuan saya dibawah iblis itu tapi," Grell terseyum sinting, "bukan berarti saya tidak bisa membunuhnya sama sekali."

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" Usui nyaris berteriak karena tidak sabar. Suaranya bergetar menahan marah dan takut.

"Maksud saya, jangan terlalu bergantung pada keberadaan Sebas-chan! Pikir deh, seandainya saya berhasil membunuhnya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa melindungi pemuda itu dan mantan kekasih anda! Tapi kalau anda bersedia kerjasama, saya akan mengatur agar mereka tidak terlibat lagi dengan keluarga anda selamanya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tetap menolak?"

Senyuman di wajah Grell menghilang dan ekspresinya berubah datar. "Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu saya akan mencari sendiri mereka tapi kalau berhasil saya temukan…gadis itu juga akan saya bunuh sekalian."

Usui mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha mengusir bayangan Misaki yang terkulai tak bernyawa dengan berlumur darah yang seketika muncul di kepalanya."Kau sedang mengancamku, Grell?"

"Hmm, bagaimana yaaa?" Grell nampak berpikir-pikir serius. "Ya. Saya memang sedang mengancam anda."

Usui menjerit frustasi dalam hati. Apakah harus begini keadaannya? Apa aku dan Misaki harus benar-benar menjadi musuh? Tapi kalau aku tidak menurutinya…Usui melirik Grell yang sedang menunggu jawabannya sambil tersenyum. _Dia sudah tahu apa jawabanku._

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

Sambil menatap seringai dingin sang dewa kematian serba merah, diam-diam Usui berdoa dalam hati. Semoga apapun akhirnya nanti, Misaki akan baik-baik saja.

_Tuhan, dengarkanlah doaku…_

* * *

_**Author's note: Yak, kelar juga! Sumpah ribet banget bikin part ini! Padahal begini doang ya!**_

_**Okeh, selanjutnya bakal diusahain cepet deh! Tapi gue lebih mentingin ide daripada kecepatan update. Daripada gue nerusin demi update tapi ujung-ujungnya ceritanya gak nyambung, mending nunggu agak lama dikit kan'?**_

_**Last words, please feel free to RnR! Your reviews are my spirits!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Last Requiem Cinco

**That Butler, is the Maid Servant**

_Ehm, sekali lagi saya minta maaf akan keterlambatan update. Makasih ya bagi review-review yang udah masuk!_

_Karena ada yang usul soal adegan romantis Misaki __– Sebastian, maka gue bikin sedikit adegan 'dekat' mereka. Mungkin agak terlalu dekat ya? Tapi gak papalah, kan' fanfic ini T rated. Toh gak gue gambarin secara eksplisit. Terserah imajinasi kalian aja deh pas baca bagian itu._

_Bagi yang penasaran bagia__n itu apa, silakan baca sendiri! Tapi jangan terlalu mikir dan ngarep macem-macem loh! *ambigu mode on*_

_Please enjoy the reading!_

Disclaimer:

Maid-sama dan Kuroshitsuji bukanlah punya saya tapi punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei.

* * *

Dies irae, dies illa  
Solvet saeclum in favilla,  
teste David cum Sibylla.  
Quantus tremor est futurus,  
quando judex est venturus,  
cuncta stricte discussurus!

_Day of wrath, day of anger  
will dissolve the world in ashes,  
as foretold by David and the Sibyl.  
Great trembling there will be  
when the Judge descends from heaven  
to examine all things closely_

(Mozart's Requiem, Sequence pertama)

* * *

Part 14: The Last Requiem ~ Cinco

_Setiap makhluk pasti akan mati._

_Tapi jiwa adalah abadi._

Manusia lahir ke dunia ini, tertawa, menangis, merasa terluka, saling mendukung, saling mempercayai, mengkhianati, memaafkan, terpuruk, bangkit kembali…masing-masing orang memiliki pengalaman yang berbeda dan menjalaninya dengan cara yang berbeda. Hanya satu hal yang sama: ke dalam pelukan kematianlah mereka kelak akan kembali.

Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi pada jiwa mereka? Jiwa-jiwa itu tetap hidup. Menunggu saatnya lahir kembali ke dunia disuatu tempat antara langit dan bumi setelah diantar oleh para dewa kematian. Lalu menjalani kembali siklus kehidupan berkali-kali. Membayar dosa-dosa yang telah dilakukan atau memetik kenikmatan atas kebaikan yang mereka lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Kecuali mereka yang melakukan kontrak terlarang dengan iblis. Mereka yang menjual jiwanya pada kaum terkutuk tidak akan pernah terlahir kembali karena jiwa mereka lenyap saat sang iblis memangsanya. Tidak banyak orang yang bersedia memilih jalan ini, kecuali mereka yang benar-benar bodoh atau mereka yang benar-benar merasa putus asa. Karena setiap jiwa tahu, lebih baik berkali-kali terluka dan terpuruk dalam kehidupan-kehidupan selanjutnya daripada tidak bisa lagi menghirup hembusan angin pagi, menikmati kehangatan sinar matahari, dan merasakan cinta untuk selamanya.

Karena itulah ada malaikat. Mereka kaum yang menuntun manusia menjauhi bisikan iblis dan menarik mereka dari kegelapan saat sedang terpuruk. Malaikat tidak selalu muncul dalam wujud makhluk utusan Tuhan yang memiliki sayap putih dan mulia. Mereka bisa saja hadir dalam wujud manusia yang hanya memiliki setitik kebaikan dalam hatinya, namun kebaikan itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa menyelamatkan para manusia yang nyaris jatuh ke dalam lumpur dosa abadi.

Tapi apakah setiap orang memiliki malaikat?

Dan apakah malaikat itu selalu muncul tepat pada waktunya?

* * *

Malam telah mencapai puncaknya.

Langit menghitam. Tak ada cahaya sedikitpun disana. Sebaliknya kota dibawah terlihat amat terang. Cahaya-cahaya kecil penuh warna nampak berkelap-kelip bagaikan lampu natal. Angin bertiup sangat pelan namun udara terasa amat dingin.

Misaki merapatkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya lebih erat sambil menyesap tetes terakhir kopi yang sudah dingin sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kepalanya tertengadah menatap langit hitam dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah berjam-jam dia nyaris tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Tidak bisa tidur, nona?"

Misaki menoleh menatap Sebastian yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri disebelahnya dan mengangguk lalu kembali menatap langit. Sebastian meletakkan secangkir kopi yang masih panas disebelah Misaki dan menyesap kopinya sendiri. Pria berambut hitam itu duduk dan ikut-ikutan menatap langit malam.

"Hei Sebastian."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kulakukan sudah benar?"

Sebastian mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaan itu. Setahunya Misaki bukan tipe orang yang menyesali apa yang telah diputuskan ataupun dilakukannya karena dia adalah orang yang sudah memikirkan segala konsekuensi atas tindakan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan. Jadi pertanyaan barusan bisa dibilang merupakan pertanyaan yang tidak biasa.

"Aku…tidak mau membuat Usui jadi musuhku."

Lagi-lagi Sebastian mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa? Bukankah anda membencinya?"

Misaki menatap Sebastian dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. "Ya, aku memang membencinya. Bukan karena dia meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun lalu tapi karena dia ingin mengganggu kehidupanku saat ini. Tapi…"

Misaki memeluk kedua lututnya sampai menyentuh dagu dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya itu. "Tapi walau begitu, aku tetap mencintainya."

Sebastian agak tercengang mendengar pernyataan ini. Manusia memang aneh. Meskipun sudah dikhianati dan dilukai, apa mungkin mereka masih tetap bisa mencintai? Manusia yang ditemuinya selama ini tidak pernah ada yang seperti itu. Mereka adalah para makhluk egois yang langsung melupakan rasa cinta sedalam apapun kalau ada dendam.

Tapi dia tak mendeteksi sedikitpun kebohongan ataupun tanda-tanda kemunafikan dalam pikiran maupun perasaan Misaki. Dan walaupun dia merasa hal ini agak mustahil, Sebastian harus mengakui kalau perasaan gadis satu ini kepada manusia bernama Usui Takumi sangat dalam. Begitu dalamnya sampai-sampai meskipun hatinya hancur lebur nyaris tak bersisa, walaupun kebencian mulai menggerogoti hatinya yang murni, rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Misaki memang sulit dimengerti.

"Aku…benar-benar tidak mau melawannya. Membayangkan kami ada dipihak yang berlawanan…dimana salah satu dari kami harus mati…membayangkan dia menatapku yang berlumuran darah dengan tatapan dingin…atau aku menatapnya berlumuran darah…" Misaki gemetar sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat, "…sangat mengerikan. Dia satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak bisa aku korbankan demi apapun, Sebastian. Dan sekarang kami terjebak dalam situasi yang paling tidak kuinginkan terjadi."

Sebastian memeluk bahu Misaki dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya. Dia tahu semua yang Misaki pikirkan dan rasakan. Dia tahu walaupun Misaki meratap dan menangis, menolak dan meronta, gadis itu tidak akan lari dari takdirnya. Jika saatnya tiba, dia akan menghadapi semuanya dengan kepala dingin dan ekspresi datar walaupun setelahnya dia akan semakin hancur. Dan dia juga tahu bahwa walaupun nanti pihak mereka menang, Misaki akan langsung memerintahkannya memakan jiwanya karena dia tak akan sanggup dihantui bayangan Usui yang kaku dan pucat seumur hidupnya.

Entah kenapa dada sang iblis terasa sakit merasakan semua emosi itu.

Seolah rasa sakit Misaki mengaliri hatinya juga.

Namun sekarang dia tidak mau dan tidak sempat memikirkan arti rasa sakit itu karena ada hal yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Menenangkan hati gadis rapuh dalam pelukannya.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi, saya akan tetap berada disisi anda."

* * *

Begitu pagi tiba, Misaki masih tetap berada dalam berada dalam pelukan Sebastian.

Gadis itu membuka mata dan wajah yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Sebastian. Pria itu masih tidur. Saat sedang tidur wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dan indah, bagaikan malaikat. Ironisnya, orang yang dimaksud sebenarnya adalah iblis.

Dengan perlahan Misaki menelusuri pipi Sebastian dengan jarinya. Setelah itu dahi, rahang, lalu terakhir bibir. Bibirnya membuka sedikit saat merasakan sentuhan Misaki tapi lucunya pria itu sama sekali tidak terbangun. Misaki tertawa kecil tanpa suara sambil menyurukkan wajahnya sekali lagi ke dada telanjang Sebastian, merasakan dan mengingat-ingat kehangatan yang dirasakannya sepanjang malam dalam pelukan itu sebelum pelan-pelan melepaskan diri dan beranjak ke kamar mandi hanya dengan membungkus badan dengan selimut.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Misaki keluar kamar dan melihat Hazuki sedang menonton televisi. "Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Misaki pada pemuda berambut abu-abu kebiruan itu. Kemarin Hazuki menginap di rumah keluarganya. "Baru saja. Aku kesini pagi-pagi sekali karena ingin sarapan makanan buatan Sebastian. Dia belum masak ya?"

"Eh, belum. Dia…masih tidur."

Hazuki menatap wajah Misaki yang memerah dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu dia menghubungkan informasi antara Sebastian yang masih tidur dan wajah Misaki yang memerah dan seketika dia paham. "Ah, aku mengerti."

"Me, mengerti apa?"

Hazuki mendesah sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke televisi. "Kau ini benar-benar mudah ditebak ya. Aku yang melihatnya saja jadi malu."

"Ap, apa maksudmu, Hazuki?"

"Sudah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Jadi tidak ada makanan sama sekali nih?"

Misaki mati-matian mengendalikan perasaannya malu-kesalnya dan akhirnya bisa menjawab, "Ada natto sisa kemarin."

"Yieks, aku benci natto!"

"Sup kepiting juga ada, tapi…"

"Sup kepiting? Aku mau itu ya!"

Misaki ternganga mendengarnya. "Kau serius nih mau makan sup kepiting pagi-pagi begini? Terus…tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku mau itu ya!'? Kau menyuruhku menyiapkannya untukmu?" tiba-tiba saja Misaki jadi marah. Hazuki nyengir dan mengangguk. "Tolong ya, Misaki."

"Enak saja! Memangnya aku pembantumu, apa? Siapkan sendiri!"

"Begitu saja pelit!"

"Apa katamu?"

Dan (lagi-lagi) mereka adu mulut tanpa henti.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu."

Pertengkaran mereka sudah lama lewat dan setelah sarapan (akhirnya Misaki mengalah dan menghangatkan sup kepiting untuk sarapan mereka) Misaki menceritakan pada Hazuki tentang apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Sebastian semalam. Tentang dirinya yang tidak ingin menjadikan Usui sebagai musuhnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," ujar Hazuki setelah Misaki selesai bercerita. "Kalau orang terdekat kita tiba-tiba menjadi musuh, rasanya sangat menyakitkan," ujarnya sambil menerawang, mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya saat masih menjadi Ciel Phantomhive, saat bibi tercintanya tiba-tiba saja ingin membunuhnya. Rasa sakit yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapapun itu masih tetap berdenyut menyakitkan setiap dia mengingatnya.

Kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum pada Misaki. "Tapi kau tidak akan lari kan'?" tanyanya walaupun sudah tahu Misaki akan menjawab 'ya'. Entah kenapa dia sangat mengerti Misaki. _Mungkin karena kami sangat mirip, _batinnya saat melihat Misaki mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Walau begitu tidak berarti aku tidak takut. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku ragu-ragu? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku malah mengacaukan segalanya? Bagaimana kalau semuanya berjalan dengan tidak sebagaimana mestinya?"

Wajah Misaki terlihat serius sekali dan entah kenapa Hazuki geli melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia memukul punggung Misaki sekeras-kerasnya, membuat gadis itu nyaris terjungkal.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir! Ragu-ragu dalam situasi semacam itu wajar. Segalanya kacau pada akhirnya juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita berusaha sekuat tenaga dari awal sampai akhir agar tidak menyesal nantinya! Itu saja cukup! Dan memangnya situasi yang 'berjalan sebagaimana mestinya' itu situasi yang seperti apa? Kita juga tidak tahu kan'? Jangan terlalu memikirkan hasil akhir dari sesuatu yang belum kita ketahui benar atau tidaknya! Santai saja!"

Misaki yang tadinya sudah gatal ingin memukul balik pemuda yang membuat punggungnya terasa memar itu mengurungkan niat mendengar kata-kata barusan. Benar juga. Selama ini dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan akhir dari apa yang sedang dia hadapi. Dia lupa kalau dalam memecahkan suatu masalah, yang paling penting adalah cara kita menghadapinya, bukan hasilnya. Nyaris saja dia melupakan hal sepenting itu.

"Terima kasih, Hazuki," ujar Misaki sambil tersenyum kecil. Hazuki balas tersenyum padanya. "Sama-sama. Aku tidak tahu kau sebegitu sukanya dengan pukulanku."

"Enak saja! Bukan terima kasih soal itu!"

Misaki mengangkat tangannya, hendak balas memukul Hazuki tapi pemuda itu menagkap tangan yang siap melayangnya pukulan itu dan mengeggamnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap gadis itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan lupa, selain Sebastian, kau masih punya aku. Aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu."

Lagi-lagi Misaki melupakan niatnya untuk balas memukul Hazuki dan balas mengenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Terima kasih, Hazuki."

Sedetik kemudian…

DUARRRR!

Misaki dan Hazuki tersentak kaget dan buru-buru berlari ke sumber suara ledakan: kamar tidur. Setelah berkutat dengan grendel pintu yang sulit dibuka karena licin terkena keringat panik telapak tangan mereka, pintu itu menjeblak terbuka dan pemandangan yang sangat kacau menyambut mereka.

Tempat tidur dan jendela kaca hancur berkeping-keping. Barang-barang lain dalam ruangan itu kira-kira bernasib sama. Masing-masing nyaris sulit dikenali. Tapi bukan itu yang paling membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

Sebastian – mengenakan coat butler hitamnya yang biasa – berdiri diatas puing bekas meja kayu sambil menatap tajam dua sosok yang berada di tempat yang tadinya adalah jendela. Sarung tangan yang menyembunyikan tanda kontraknya dengan Ciel dan Misaki di kedua punggung tangannya terlepas, membuat jari-jari panjang dengan kuku hitamnya terlihat jelas. Mata merahnya menyala-nyala menatap sosok-sosok familiar di jendela.

Seorang pria serba merah yang menatap sang butler dengan tatapan buas seolah tak sabar ingin menancapkan senjata berbentuk chainshaw miliknya pada si iblis, namun entah bagaimana tatapan buas itu bercampr dengan ekspresi…rindu? Nakal? Dan…genit?

Singkat kata: menjijikan sekali.

Seorang lagi adalah pemuda berambut sewarna madu berekspresi tenang. Dia menatap sang iblis lekat-lekat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Misaki yang baru saja datang dengan ekspresi yang berubah sedih.

"Hisashiburi, Sebas-chan!" sapa Grell sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dan mengedip genit pada Sebatian, membuat semua orang disana termasuk Usui menatapnya dengan bulu kuduk yang meremang.

Dasar banci kaleng!

"Kau selalu membuatku jijik," ujar Sebastian sambil menatapnya dengan wajah yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Grell memasang wajah terluka dan meremas dadanya. "Aww, kata-katamu barusan menyakitiku, Sebas-chan! Perasaan wanita itu lembut sekali, tahu!"

"Siapa yang perempuan?"

Grell memonyongkan bibir dengan gaya (sok) imut. "Lagi-lagi kau menyakiti hatiku! Tapi seperti itulah sifatmu yang kusukai," ujarnya sambil turun dari jendela dan beringsut mendekati Sebastian, "Se – bas – chan," bisiknya tepat di telinga kanan sang iblis yang langsung melompat menjauh.

Lagi-lagi Grell memasang ekspresi terluka sementara yang lainnya terus merinding jijik melihat tingkahnya. "Ah, mungkin aku memang masokis! Semakin kau menyakiti hatiku, semakin bernafsu aku…"

Tiba-tiba saja sang dewa kematian berdiri dihadapan sang iblis dan deathscythe-nya yang berbentuk chainshaw nyaris saja merobek leher pria itu seandainya dia tak menghindar di detik-detik terakhir.

"…untuk membunuhmu," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai sinting.

Selanjutnya semua berjalan dengan cepat. Grell menebaskan senjatanya ke arah Sebastian dengan kecepatan yang sulit ditangkap mata sementara Sebastian melompat, menghindar, dan sesekali memukul Grell dengan kecepatan sama. Misaki mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengambil buku harian Ciel yang dia sembunyikan di lubang bawah lantai dan melemparkannya pada Hazuki yang lalu membawanya keluar ruangan. Usui mengejar pemuda itu dan Misaki mengejar Usui secepat yang dia bisa.

Usui melancarkan tendangan pada Hazuki yang berada dalam jarak serangannya tapi tanpa diduga Hazuki dapat menangkisnya dengan sebelah tangan dan nyaris membuat Usui terjengkang seandainya dia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan cepat. Saat Usui berhasil mendapatkan keseimbangannya, Hazuki sudah berlari keluar kamar apartemen dan sekarang sedang menyusuri lorong menuju tangga karena lift apartemen belum selesai diperbaiki. Usui kembali mengejarnya tapi Misaki keburu menyusulnya dan mulai menyerang pemuda itu dengan pukulan-pukulannya. Usui menghindari serangan-serangan itu dengan susah payah.

"Kau tambah kuat ya, kaichou?" puji Usui sambil menghindari backhand Misaki. "Tentu saja!" timpalnya saat menghindari lengan Usui yang nyaris mengunci gerakannya. "Selama ini aku berjuang keras dalam segala hal termasuk beladiri agar tidak bergantung pada siapapun!"

"Kecuali iblis itu?" ujarnya saat nyaris terkena tendangan berputar sang mantan ketua OSIS Seika.

Misaki menjawab sambil terus melayangkan pukulan, tendangan, dan menangkis setiap serangan Usui. "Kecuali dia. Karena aku tahu, " Misaki merunduk menghindari tinju Usui, "sekuat apapun kita berusaha, kita tak mungkin bisa bertahan kalau tidak bergantung pada siapapun."

Gerakan Usui terhenti sejenak saat mendengar pernyataan ini. Hal ini membuat Misaki berhasil mendaratkan sebuah tendangan tepat di pinggangnya, membuat pemuda itu jatuh karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat dan terpaksa menghindari serangan-serangan Misaki sambil bergulingan dilantai sebelum sanggup bangkit berdiri.

"Lalu kenapa tidak bergantung padaku?"

Misaki mengehentikan pukulannya di udara sambil terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan itu sementara Usui menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Tanpa terduga, tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuh Misaki bergetar hebat.

Gadis itu menangis.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau kan' tidak ada disisiku…"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Usui melihat sisi rapuh Misaki yang terbentuk karena kepergiannya dahulu.

Dan pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan yang menurutnya paling mengerikan di dunia ini.

* * *

Sementara itu, pertarungan Sebastian dan Grell dikamar semakin sengit.

Pipi, paha kanan, dan lengan kiri Sebastian terkena sabetan deathscythe Grell sementara bahu kanan, punggung, pergelangan tangan, dan pinggang kanan sang dewa kematian terkena cakaran dan pukulan keras Sebastian. Mereka berdua terus saling menyerang tanpa berhenti sama sekali.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Grell mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaan itu. Deathscythe-nya terayun mengerikan bagai sedang menari disekitar Sebastian. "Bukankah pemuda itu sudah memberitahu kalian?"

"Kalau memang ingin bertarung denganku, tidak harus membawa-bawa mereka kan'? Apa tujuanmu melibatkan mereka?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat sang dewa kematian terkikik geli. "Karena menarik, tentu saja! Bukankah kau melakukan permainan majikan-hamba dengan para manusia ini juga karena hal itu? Ah, apakah kau mempedulikan para makhluk fana itu, Sebas-chan?"

"…"

Tiba-tiba saja tawa Grell terhenti. "Ah, begitu. Aku benar-benar cemburu pada gadis itu! Kau sangat memperhatikannya ya?"

Sebastian mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan itu. _Apakah aku peduli? Tentu, karena dia majikanku. Alasan selain itu? _

"Tidak."

Grell berdecak kesal. Dia bisa mendengarkan pikiran dan merasakan perasaan Sebastian. Dia tahu kalau iblis itu sangat memperhatikan gadis itu dan memiliki perasaan lebih dari perasaan terhadap majikan padanya. Memang bukan cinta, tapi sesuatu yang dekat dengan itu. Mungkin lebih kuat.

Sang dewa kematian tersenyum riang. "Kalau begitu agar pertempuran kita makin seru, aku akan membunuh gadis itu dulu! Ide bagus, bukan?"

Dan dalam sekejap Grell melesat keluar ruangan sementara Sebastian segera mengejarnya.

"Hentikan, dewa kematian vulgar!" teriaknya penuh ancaman.

"Ahahahaha!"

* * *

_Sementara itu…_

Misaki terus menangis sambil menatap Usui dengan perasaan terluka.

Seketika segala pertarungan terlupakan saat airmata mengaliri pipi gadis itu dengan deras.

Usui ingin sekali memeluk Misaki dan menghiburnya dengan cara apapun tapi dia tahu, apapun yang bisa dia lakukan sudah terlambat. Misaki sudah hancur.

Dia tidak bisa lagi menjadi malaikat Misaki. Sejak dia meninggalkan Misaki beberapa tahun yang lalu, peran itu sudah terlepas darinya. Dan saat dia memutuskan untuk membantu Grell, sudah terlambat baginya untuk kembali menjadi malaikat Misaki.

Karena dia adalah penyebab Misaki terpuruk dalam kegelapan, maka dia tak bisa lantas jadi malaikat penyelamatnya.

Sayap yang pernah dimilikinya saat masih bersama Misaki dulu telah gugur bersamaan dengan daun-daun merah di musim gugur saat itu.

* * *

_Day of wrath, day of anger  
will dissolve the world in ashes,  
as foretold by David and the Sibyl.  
Great trembling there will be  
when the Judge descends from heaven  
to examine all things closely_

(Hari kemurkaan, hari kemarahan

akan melenyapkan dunia menjadi debu

sebagaimana yang telah dikisahkan oleh David dan Sibyl

Getaran hebat akan terjadi

Saat Sang Hakim turun dari Surga

untuk menguji segalanya dengan teliti)

Dewi takdir telah turun dari singgasananya dan menatap pertarungan terakhir antara para pendosa, iblis, pemburu, dan sekutunya dalam wujud bulan yang tak tampak oleh mata manusia. Bulan mati.

Senyum dinginnya tak berubah.

Saatnya menentukan, apakah dunia akan menghilang dalam kepulan debu amarah…

…atau para pemain dapat membuktikan kalau diri mereka pantas menerima pengampunan dosa?

_Bersambung_

* * *

_**Author's note: **__**Yap! Inilah akhir dari part 14. Satu lagi **__**menuju part terakhir. Soal special part abis part 15, gue ga tau bakal bikin ato nggak. Tergantung ada yang minta apa nggak setelah cerita ini tamat di part 15.**_

_**Sekali lagi terima kasih buat para reviewers! Your reviews are gladly welcomed! Please RnR!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Last Requiem Seis

**That Butler, is the Maid Servant**

_Akhirnya chapter terakhir! Fiuuuh…_

_Ini bakal jadi chapter yang panjang. Sabar yah. Sebelumnya gue pengen ngucapin terima kasih dulu buat:_

_* Yuki kajiura, hitomi kuroishi, dan kalafina yang lagu-lagunya menemani gue selama bikin cerita ini, dan bikin gue dapet inspirasi adegan dari yang 'biasa' sampe yang 'gelap';_

*** thecakestore(dot)co(dot)uk **_buat data- data kuenya;_

_* Eyang Mozart buat Requiemnya yang menggetarkan jiwa;_

_* Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei buat karya mereka, Maid-sama! dan Kuroshitsuji yang luar biasa, dan yang paling utama;_

_* Para reviewers_: shirayuki nao, dilivia takumi, corvusraven, Outcasted Mistress, Mikha Phantom, kasane, Ouri, qisty phantomhive evilLenoir, KimikoPhantom, Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara, ciiu(dot)bies'cumma08' _(udah kesebut semua kan'?)._ _Trims buat review-reviewnya selama ini! *nunduk dalem-dalem*_

_Gue tau karya ini banyak kekurangannya mulai dari OOC ampe lain-lain, makanya gue mohon maaf bagi yang ngerasa 'apa sih?' waktu baca ff ini. Tapi maklumlah, namanya juga manusia yang punya banyak kesalahan. Tapi karena ini crossover pertama gue dan ff pertama gue yang reviewnya nyampe lebih dari 30, gue sebagai author ngerasa seneng banget. Many, many thanks!_

_Now, for the last chapter, please enjoy the reading!_

Disclaimer:

Maid-sama dan Kuroshitsuji bukanlah punya saya tapi punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei.

* * *

Lacrimosa dies illa,  
qua resurget ex favilla  
judicandus homo reus.  
Huic ergo parce, Deus,  
pie Jesu Domine,  
dona eis requiem. Amen.

_That day of tears and mourning,  
when from the ashes shall arise,  
all humanity to be judged.  
Spare us by your mercy, Lord,  
gentle Lord Jesus,  
grant them eternal rest. Amen._

(Mozart's Requiem, Lacrimosa)

* * *

Last Chapter

Part 15: The Last Requiem ~ Seis

Matahari mulai beranjak ke puncak langit. Cahayanya yang terik membakar siapapun yang berada dibawahnya. Langit biru terang tertutup gumpalan awan-awan putih yang berarak kesana kemari, sesekali menutupi sang surya yang perlahan tapi pasti bergerak menuju peraduannya. Tempat istirahatnya. Arah tenggelamnya.

Sang dewi takdir yang mengambil sosok bulan mati turun ke dunia dengan kereta kegelapannya, menunggu saat matahari tertidur di barat di sudut-sudut tergelap gumpalan awan.

Sesosok angin berhembus disisinya, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang sang dewi lakukan. Dengan senyum dingin tanda kegembiraannya, dewi itu berkata:

"_Hari ini akan tumpah airmata. Hari ini akan ada duka. Segalanya yang telah hancur – debu-debu kecil pendosa itu – akan bangkit dan memintal takdir mereka sendiri."_

Angin itu menatap jauh ke bawah, memandang sosok-sosok yang sedang sang dewi perhatikan. Desaunya menjadi cepat dan agak tak terkendali. Dia mulai antusias.

Sosok-sosok yang hitam kelam sekaligus putih bersih. Para makhluk yang aneh.

"_Aku hadir sebagai saksi dan pemberi keputusan."_

Keputusan akan dosa jiwa-jiwa yang menyalahi aturan takdir paling tinggi: kematian dan jiwa itu sendiri.

"_Siapakah yang akan dihadiahi tidur abadi kali ini?"_

Harus ada yang membayar…harus ada yang diadili…

"_Dan siapa saja yang akan memperoleh pengampunan?"_

Bersama-sama, sang dewi takdir dan sang angin mengindap-indap disisi tergelap langit yang masih dirajai matahari, menanti hitam menyelimuti mega yang sedang mereka diami…

* * *

Kelebatan berwarna merah muncul dan hilang di sepanjang lorong apartemen yang sepi. Di belakangnya, kelebatan hitam mengejar dengan kecepatan mengerikan.

Desingan pertama terdengar di udara. Untuk sesaat sosok-sosok yang berkelebatan tadi tampak solid. Sosok serba merah mengayunkan gergaji listrik besarnya di udara, menahan serangan kuku hitam panjang setajam dan sekeras baja dari si sosok serba hitam yang mengarah tepat ke kepalanya. Seringai yang terdiri dari gigi-gigi seruncing paku dan setajam silet menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat. "Itu berbahaya sekali loh, Sebas-chan!" protesnya sambil mengayunkan deathscythenya untuk menebas kedua kaki sang iblis, yang dihindari dengan mulus oleh si target yang kini mengarahkan kuku-kuku yang jadi senjatanya untuk menusuk jantung si dewa kematian serba merah.

Grell menghindar tepat sedetik sebelum kuku-kuku itu menancap di dadanya. Seringainya lenyap. Kemudian gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya sehingga tak terlihat lagi. Sebastian mengikuti kecepatannya dan lagi-lagi yang terlihat hanya kelebatan bayangan merah dan hitam yang saling berseteru di udara. Yang terdengar hanya desing baja lawan baja yang saling berhantaman dengan kuat sampai-sampai membuat udara disekitar memanas, secara harfiah.

Perlahan tapi pasti kelebatan-kelebatan itu bergerak tepat menuju dimana Misaki dan Usui berada. Misaki masih menutupi wajahnya yang penuh dengar airmata, hasil dari emosi yang tak bisa dia tahan lagi dan Usui masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Perhatiannya tertuju hanya pada Misaki sehingga dia tidak menyadari kedatangan dua orang yang sedang bertarung mendekati mereka sementara Misaki terlalu tenggelam dalam perasaan terlukanya sehingga dia juga tak menyadari hal itu.

Sebastian yang hanya memikirkan cara untuk melukai Grell tidak menyadari kemana mereka berdua sedang bergerak. Grell terus menyerang iblis kesayangannya sambil menggumam dalam hati.

_Sebentar lagi…sebentar lagi…sedikit lagi…_

Saat melihat seringai jelek itu muncul lagi, sudah terlambat bagi Sebastian maupun Usui untuk bereaksi.

Kelebatan bayangan besar kemerahan menyelimuti Misaki yang mendongak tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat dewa kematian serba merah dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki mengayunkan gergaji listrik terbesar yang pernah ia lihat tepat ke jantungnya.

Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah sekilas kelebatan serba hitam di depannya, rasa perih yang tak terkatakan di suatu bagian tubuhnya, teriakan-teriakan marah Usui, dan suara bisikan Sebastian.

"Nona Misaki, dengarkan apa kata saya..."

Setelah itu dia langsung berlari secepat yang dia bisa menjauhi area pertempuran, setengah buta karena rasa sakit, menuju tempat aman yang baru saja disebutkan abdi iblisnya padanya.

* * *

_Hazuki POV_

Hosh…hosh…hosh…

Aku terus berlari sambil memeluk buku harian itu erat-erat. Sesekali aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kalau tak ada yang mengejarku. Sepertinya Misaki berhasil menahan pemuda itu.

Aku terus berlari menuju tempat yang telah kusepakati dengan Sebastian sebelumnya: sebuah gang didekat tempat kerja sambilan Misaki dulu, sebuah kafe bernama Maid Café…atau Maid Latte…pokoknya semacam itulah! Aku harus menunggu Misaki menyusulku disana.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlari sampai napasku nyaris putus, aku tiba di gang yang dimaksud. Aku terduduk sambil bersandar di dinding gang, sesekali mengintip keadaan sekitar. Gang ini jarang dilewati orang. Sesekali aku melihat beberapa pegawai kafe membuang sampah di pintu belakang kafe, di depan gang tempat aku berada tapi aku yakin tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaanku. Untung saja ada tumpukan rongsokan kursi di mulut gang. Aku terus mengawasi keadaan sambil berusaha mengatur napasku. Belum pernah seumur hidupku aku berlari sejauh dan secepat tadi.

Bagaimana keadaan Sebastian dan Misaki sekarang? Apa mereka sudah berhasil mengatasi Grell dan pemuda itu? Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk…mudah-mudahan hanya perasaanku saja…

Belum sempat aku menyingkirkan kecemasanku, tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan melintas tepat di depan gang tempatku bersembunyi. Secara refleks aku merunduk tapi segera saja aku sadar kalau orang itu adalah orang yang aku tunggu.

"Misaki, aku disini!"

Misaki menoleh kearahku sambil terengah dan memegangi perutnya. Kupikir dia kelelahan karena berlari makanya pada awalnya aku tidak curiga ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan hal itu.

Kecurigaanku mulai muncul saat gadis itu berjalan ketempatku dengan kelimbungan yang tidak wajar. Mataku melebar saat menyadari ada bayangan gelap merembesi pakaiannya di bagian pinggang.

"Misaki!" teriakku saat gadis yang limbung karena luka parah itu roboh ke dalam pelukanku.

* * *

_Sementara itu, di apartemen…_

Grell menatap penantang barunya dengan wajah cemberut. _Tidak asyik. Harusnya ini jadi pertarungan satu lawan satu antara aku dengan Sebas-chan. Kenapa bocah ini ikut-ikutan pertarungan syahdu antara kami?_

"Pikiranmu yang vulgar membuatku jijik," ujar Sebastian dengan dahi berkerut. Grell terpekik manja mendengar hal ini. "Kau mendengar pikiranku barusan, Sebas-chan? Ih ~ Sebas-chan e – chi!" ujarnya dengan nada manja. Kali ini Sebastian memutuskan untuk tak menanggapi omongan dewa kematian itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Grell mengalihkan pandangan berbinar-binarnya pada Sebastian dan menatap Usui dengan tatapan kecewa, persis guru saat menatap muridnya yang berbuat nakal. "Takumi-sama, anda membuat saya dan ayah anda sangat kecewa dengan pengkhianatan ini," ujar Grell serius.

Usui menatapnya tajam. "Sudah kubilang kau duluan yang telah mengkhianatiku dengan menyerang Misaki, jadi aku tidak punya kewajiban lagi untuk menepati janjiku membantumu," ujar Usui, "dan soal pria tua itu, aku tidak pernah peduli pada pendapatnya. Jadi percuma saja kau membawa-bawa namanya dalam pembicaraan ini," lanjutnya. Grell tertawa mendengar tanggapan itu. _Seperti yang kuduga, dia benar-benar pemuda yang menarik._

Senyum gembira menghiasi wajah pucatnya yang berbingkaikan rambut merah yang berkibar, berkobar laksana api saat pemahaman yang menyenangkan melintasi pikirannya.

_Saat ini aku sudah bebas membunuhnya!_

Grell menyabetkan senjatanya ke arah lengan kanan Usui, yang dihindari dengan cepat oleh pemuda berambut madu itu. Melihat kesempatan ini Sebastian menyerang bagian kiri Grell yang terekspos tapi, luar biasa sekali, banci merah itu berhasil berkelit tepat waktu. Karena menghindari serangan Sebastian, kali ini punggung kanannya jadi sasaran empuk sabetan pisau perak yang entah kapan ada ditangan Usui. Grell menggerung marah dan mengayun-ayunkan deathscythe nya dengan ganas kepada Usui yang berhasil menghindari serangan-serangan kilat itu dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti dewa kematian dan iblis di dekatnya.

Grell yang sebelumnya meremehkan kemampuan Usui mulai terdesak diserang dua orang yang kemampuannya setara, mungkin setingkat lebih tinggi, dari dewa kematian. Didorong dengan keterdesakannya menyelesaikan pertarungan secepat mungkin sebelum dia berada dalam bahaya besar, sang dewa kematian mengayunkan deathscythe miliknya dengan gerakan melingkar yang besar. Gerakan melingkar itu membuat arus angin tajam yang menyayat pipi, kaki, dan tangan Sebastian dan Usui sekaligus mencegah dua orang itu mendekatinya tanpa terkena sabetan sabit kematiannya.

Dalam waktu sedetik yang menegangkan dimana kelihatannya gerakan melingkar deathscythe yang makin membesar nyaris membuat dua musuhnya terdesak, Grell tertawa. Selama sepersekian detik saat dia tertawa, Sebastian melihat gerakan melingkar itu menjadi tak beraturan dan membentuk celah-celah. Dengan satu gerakan di sudut mata dia memberi tahu hal ini pada rekannya dalam pertarungan ini dan tanpa dikomando lagi, kesepakatan non verbal terbentuk dalam pikiran mereka.

Pura-pura merunduk menghindari gelombang lingkaran sabit, Usui menyarangkan tendangan vertikal ke atas dari celah yang terbentuk tepat didepan kaki sang dewa kematian serba merah. Rasa sakit di wajah serta rasa syok yang dirasakannya atas serangan tiba-tiba barusan membuat gelombang lingkaran yang dibuatnya semakin tidak stabil. Saat itulah Sebastian melilitkan coat hitamnya ke senjata si dewa kematian untuk menghentikan gerakan benda tersebut sampai gelombang berbahaya itu lenyap sepenuhnya, kemudian dia menyerang dan berhasil membuat dua sayatan dalam di leher dan dada makhluk serba merah itu, tepat dibawah jantungnya.

Grell berteriak sangat keras, saking kerasnya teriakan itu terdengar sampai radius lima kilometer dari tempat itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, sadar percuma saja melanjutkan serangan dengan luka parah dan senjata yang tak berfungsi, dia kabur.

Sebastian dan Usui memandang kepergian si dewa kematian sambil menghela nafas lega.

Setidaknya untuk sementara orang itu tidak akan kembali lagi.

Setelah Grell benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan, Usui menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan tajam dan sang iblis yang merasa ditatap balas menatap pemuda itu. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu," ujarnya serius.

* * *

Awalnya hanya kegelapan yang terlihat. Setelah matanya mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan, dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada di sebuah gubuk kayu yang asing.

Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat berdenyut di pinggang kanannya. Misaki meringis saat melihat cairan merah gelap merembesi bajunya. _Aku ingat. Saat sedang bersama Usui di lorong apartemen, Grell tiba-tiba datang dan mengayunkan senjatanya ke jantungku. Sebastian datang untuk menghentikannya tapi benda tajam itu keburu menggores pinggangku, _batinnya sambil meraba luka di pinggangnya. _Lalu…_Misaki berusaha mengingat-ingat sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal tak beraturan.

Lalu tanpa terduga Usui yang tiba-tiba muncul ikut-ikutan menyerang Grell. Dewa kematian itu kelihatan marah dan mengatakan sesuatu soal mengingkari janji dan Usui bilang kalau dia yang lebih dulu mengingkari janjinya. Sebastian mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menghampiri Misaki dan menyuruhnya ke gang di dekat Maid Latte tempat Hazuki menunggu sebelum kembali menghadapi Grell. Setelah dengan susah payah pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud, Misaki langsung pingsan begitu melihat ekspresi terkejut Hazuki.

"Hazuki?" Misaki memanggil dengan suara lemah. Pemuda itu pasti ada di suatu tempat di dekat-dekat sini. Terdengar suara pintu lemari ditutup dan langkah-langkah tergesa sebelum Hazuki muncul. "Misaki? Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah! Ah, lukamu terbuka lagi ya?" tanya Hazuki sambil meletakkan keranjang yang dibawanya.

"Ini dimana?" Misaki malah balas bertanya.

"Ini gubuk pengawas di dekat vila keluarga Wakamatsu. Aku dan Sebastian sudah sepakat kalau tempat ini akan menjadi tempat persembunyian kita kalau dibutuhkan," jawabnya. Tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan isi keranjang bambu di lantai.

"Kau sedang apa? Bisa aku bantu?" tanya Misaki sembari berusaha untuk duduk tapi tubuhnya langsung ditahan Hazuki. "Aku sedang mencoba mengobatimu. Dan kau bisa membantuku dengan diam dan tidak bergerak," tiba-tiba saja suaranya jadi galak. Misaki langsung berhenti berusaha bangun dan mematuhi perintah Hazuki untuk tetap diam.

Misaki melirik ke arah jendela. "Sudah berapa lama kita berada disini?" tanyanya saat Hazuki sedang membasuh darah yang berasal dari lukanya dengan handuk basah. "Kira-kira setengah hari. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Disini tidak ada jam. Ponselku juga mati," jawab pemuda itu tanpa berhenti merawat luka Misaki. Gadis itu kembali terdiam dan memandang langit-langit sebelum teringat sesuatu.

Lupa sama sekali dengan perintah Hazuki, Misaki mencoba bangun dengan panik. "Dimana Sebastian? Lalu Usui dan Grell?" serunya panik. Hazuki mendorong kembali Misaki ke tempat tidur dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan serius. "Aku tidak tahu dimana Sebastian tapi yang pasti dia baik-baik saja. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, tanda ini," dia menunjuk mata kanannya dan pelipis Misaki, "pasti bereaksi. Dan kalau Sebastian baik-baik saja tapi belum menyusul kemari, berarti dua orang itu masih mengejar atau melawannya."

Misaki bergidik ngeri membayangkan Sebastian, Usui, dan Grell bertarung. Dia nyaris tak sanggup membayangkannya. Dan yang paling dia khawatirkan adalah Usui. Walau sekuat apapun dia, dua yang lainnya benar-benar bukan manusia. Entah dia berpihak pada Sebastian atau Grell, lawannya bukan makhluk sembarangan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dipikirannya.

"Sebastian, jawab aku," bisiknya pada udara kosong.

Seketika ruangan menjadi terang. Sebuah hologram bercahaya muncul tepat diatas Misaki dan dua orang di gubuk itu melihat sosok sang butler iblis dihadapan mereka.

Keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang Misaki lihat terakhir kali. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah coat hitamnya menghilang. Pria itu berada di suatu tempat yang seperti hutan. Dilihat dari keadaan disekitarnya, sepertinya dia berhasil menghindari pengejarnya untuk sementara.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Misaki.

"Saya sedang berada dihutan dekat gubuk tempat anda berada. Saya pikir untuk sementara ini saya bisa menahan dewa kematian itu," suara Sebastian terdengar seperti berasal dari kedalaman air yang sangat jauh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebastian tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan ini. "Saya baik-baik saja tapi coatnya saya gunakan untuk meredam gergaji listrik itu. Walau kualitasnya tidak sebaik buatan Inggris abad ke-19, benda itu lumayan bisa menghambat gerakan senjatanya," jawabnya. Misaki tersenyum kecil membayangkan Grell yang sedang susah payah melepas coat Sebatian dari gergaji listriknya.

Misaki ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi entah kenapa dia merasa ragu. Sebastian tahu apa yang ingin Misaki tanyakan. "Soal pemuda itu, tenang saja. Saat ini saya sedang bersamanya. Dia terluka di beberapa tempat tapi tidak parah. Sekarang dia sedang tidur."

Secercah harapan muncul didalam hati Misaki mendengar hal ini. "Dia…balik melawan Grell dan memihak kita?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Sebastian terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Dia memang melawan Grell tapi itu karena dewa kematian itu menyerang anda. Sepertinya mereka membuat suatu perjanjian yang intinya pemuda itu akan membantunya asal dia tidak membunuh anda."

Misaki menekap mulutnya, berusaha menahan airmata haru campur kesal yang mulai menggenangi matanya. _Cowok itu…kenapa? Kenapa dia selalu memutuskan seenaknya seperti itu? Dulu juga, sekarang juga…_

"Tapi," Sebastian menambahkan, "saya tidak menangkap indikasi kalau dia berniat berpihak pada kita. Yang dia inginkan adalah keselamatan anda dan keberhasilannya. Walaupun dia tidak lagi berpihak pada Grell, dia tetap ingin merebut buku itu."

Misaki merasa bingung mendengar hal ini. _Kenapa dia sangat menginginkan buku itu? Demi keluarga Walker? Tidak mungkin, dari kata-katanya kemarin sepertinya dia masih membenci orang-orang itu. Dia juga bukan tipe yang akan memohon sesuatu pada iblis. Apalagi sepertinya dia membenci Sebastian. Jadi apa…_

"Dia ingin membebaskan anda."

Seperti biasa, Sebastian selalu tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan tapi tetap saja Misaki kaget. Apalagi mendengar kata-katanya barusan. "Menyelamatkanku? Dari apa?"

Sebastian terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Dari saya."

Misaki tambah kaget mendengar hal ini. "Apa?"

"Dia merasa bersalah karena menurutnya karena dialah nona Misaki menjadi begitu putus asa sampai menjual jiwa pada iblis. Dia berpikir kalau dia berhasil mendapat buku itu dan memanggil saya, nona akan terlepas dari kutukan pemanggilan iblis," lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

Mata Misaki terbelalak lebar mendengar informasi ini. "Dia itu bodoh atau apa?" tanyanya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Tidak. Dia hanya masih sangat mencintai anda."

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. _Aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Walaupun dia berusaha tidak menunjukkannya, aku bisa merasakan kalau Usui masih mencintaiku. Setiap tatapannya, senyuman sedihnya…aku memang bodoh tapi tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak menyadarinya. Tapi…apa dia sebodoh itu sampai ingin mengorbankan jiwanya demi aku_

"Tapi tidak begitu kan' Sebastian? Walaupun dia bisa memanggilmu sekalipun, itu tak lantas membuatku lepas dari kewajibanku memberikan jiwaku padamu," Misaki menyadari hal ini sejak Usui bilang dia menginginkan buku itu. Sebastian mengangguk membenarkan. "Sama halnya seperti saya yang mengabdi pada anda dan tuan Hazuki," dia melirik Hazuki yang entah sejak kapan kembali sibuk mengobati Misaki, "selama jiwa itu ada, tidak ada satu hal pun termasuk pemanggilan ganda yang bisa membatalkan ritual penyerahan jiwa disaat akhir."

Misaki menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "Cowok tolol! Benar-benar tolol!" jeritnya frustasi. Sekarang apa yang akan terjadi? Usui tidak akan mundur untuk mendapatkan buku itu. Jika Misaki membiarkan hal itu terjadi berarti dia membiarkan Usui ikut menjalani takdir terkutuk ini bersamanya. Itu kalau berhasil. Kalau tidak…

Dia akan mati.

Pemanggilan yang gagal akan berakibat kematian. Ritual pemanggilan iblis melibatkan sihir hitam dan jika gagal, sihir itu akan berbalik menyerang penggunanya. Begitulah yang tertulis dibuku harian Ciel.

Misaki tidak akan membiarkan Usui mati. Tidak akan.

Tapi sebelum memikirkan hal itu, ada hal penting lain yang harus lebih dahulu diurus.

"Sekarang," ujarnya sambil menepis semua pikiran buruk barusan untuk sementara, "yang terpenting adalah cara menghadapi Grell. Kau sudah punya cara?"

Pria berambut hitam itu tampak berpikir-pikir. "Sebenarnya ada satu cara yang terpikirkan tapi kalau bisa saya tidak mau menggunakan cara itu. Yang pasti membunuhnya nyaris mustahil dilakukan. Dengan mengabdikan dirinya pada keluarga yang menjadi pengganti anjing penjaga ratu, yang otomatis memiliki sisa-sisa sihir perjanjian dengan saya dulu, dewa kematian itu jadi bertambah kuat beberapa kali lipat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Apalagi dia sudah melatih dirinya selama ratusan tahun belakangan. Tapi kalau sekedar berhasil melumpuhkan dia…sepertinya cara itu bisa dipakai," jelasnya sambil memberi Hazuki, yang kebetulan sedang melihat kearahnya, tatapan penuh arti. Mata si pemuda terbelalak saat mengerti maksud tatapan itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau minta bantuan orang itu?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Sebastian mengangguk. "Sayangnya iya. Saatnya menghubungi Suit."

* * *

Usui membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang dia tangkap melalui matanya yang berat adalah rerimbunan semak. Setelah beberapa saat mengalami disorientasi, dia ingat alasan kenapa dia ada disini. Usui memandang sekeliling dan melihat Sebastian berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seberkas sinar baru saja lenyap dari hadapan pria itu.

Mendengar suara gerakan kecil Usui, Sebastian berbalik dan tersenyum "Anda sudah bangun rupanya," ujarnya sambil menghampiri penerus keluarga Walker yang waspada. "Sebenarnya ini dimana?" tanyanya. Usui hanya diberitahu kalau tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman bagi mereka berdua untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran Grell yang cepat atau lambat pasti akan berusaha menemukan mereka lagi.

"Di hutan dekat tempat persembunyian nona Misaki dan tuan Hazuki," jawab sang iblis tenang. Usui mengangguk mendengar jawaban itu dan mencoba berdiri. Dia tidak terkejut mendapati luka-luka sayatan, hasil dari angin sayatan deathscythe milik Grell tadi memenuhi nyaris setiap senti tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sebastian menatap Usui yang sedang memeriksa luka-lukanya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaan anda? Apa lukanya sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya perih saja," jawab Usui yang kini menatap Usui dengan tatapan curiga. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" baginya ide bahwa iblis itu mengkhawatirkannya terasa sangat janggal dan menggelikan. Tidak sampai beberapa jam yang lalu kan' mereka musuh.

Sebastian yang mengetahui pikiran itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Nona Misaki mengkhawatirkanmu," jawabnya lugas. Usui terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau bertemu dengan Misaki? Kapan?" tanyanya panik. Pria iblis dihadapannya memegang dagu dan menjawab, "Tidak bertemu secara langsung, tepatnya tapi ya, kami baru saja bicara."

Sejenak Usui bingung apa maksudnya dengan 'baru saja' tapi dia ingat seberkas sinar yang lenyap dihadapan Sebastian saat dia baru saja bangun. "Cahaya tadi?" tebaknya. Sebastian mengangguk. "Nona Misaki menghubungi saya dari hologram. Dia bertanya mengenai apa saja yang terjadi selama dia tidak sadar."

"'Selama dia tidak sadar'?"

Sebastian mengangguk. "Nona Misaki terluka cukup parah karena serangan di pinggangnya tadi. Sepertinya setelah berhasil pergi ke tempat aman yang telah aku dan tuan Hazuki sepakati dia langsung tak sadarkan diri dan belum lama ini baru saja terbangun," Sebastian memberitahu Usui apa yang dia dengar dari Misaki dan Hazuki saat dia balik menanyakan keadaan mereka berdua.

_Terluka parah…Misaki terluka parah…_gumam Usui dalam hati. Padahal tujuan utama dari semua pengorbanannya mulai dari meninggalkan Misaki sampai membantu Grell hari ini adalah demi keselamatan Misaki. Tapi hasilnya malah sekarang gadis yang sangat dia cintai itu terluka parah, entah separah apa. Dia takut menanyakan hal ini pada Sebastian.

Sia-sia…semuanya sia-sia…

Saat tersadar dari lamunannya, Usui terkejut melihat Sebastian mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Usui sambil memasang sikap tubuh waspada. Sebastian tertawa kecil melihat sikap waspadanya. "Jangan khawatir, saya tidak akan menyerang anda. Lihat," dan cahaya putih kebiruan keluar dari telapak tangannya dan menyelimuti luka-luka Usui yang perlahan-lahan mulai sembuh. Si pemuda berambut madu terkejut melihat pemandangan ajaib yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Nona Misaki menyuruh saya untuk mengobati luka-lukamu. Kalau hanya luka seperti ini, mudah sekali diobati dengan sihir. Takutnya, " dia berkata dengan nada yang berubah lebih serius, "luka nona Misaki tidak semudah ini bisa disembuhkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sebastian menatapnya dengan muram "Deathscythe adalah senjata yang dapat memotong segalanya. Jiwa, ingatan, apapun," Sebastian membuka penjelasannya. Usui mengangguk paham, dia ingat mendengar hal ini dari Grell kemarin. "Kemampuan penghancurnya sangat fatal. Tidak ada yang bisa bertahan dari serangan senjata itu, terutama manusia karena senjata itu memang di desain untuk melepaskan jiwa manusia dari tubuhnya. Anda tidak terluka parah karena tidak terkena langsung sabetan senjata itu tapi nona Misaki…"

Usui menggelengkan kepala mendengar hal ini. "Tidak…tidak mungkin," gumamnya dengan suara tercekik. "Tapi," Sebastian melanjutkan, "senjata itu tidak sepenuhnya memotong jiwa nona Misaki karena Grell tidak mengenainya di tempat yang benar, jantung. Meskipun begitu…"

"Lukanya tidak mungkin ringan, begitu maksudmu?" potong Usui. Sebastian mengangguk membenarkan. "Saya tidak tahu. Saya harus menemui nona Misaki secara langsung untuk memastikan seberapa parah lukanya," Sebastian berkata lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sorot matanya menyiratkan sedikit rasa kekhawatiran. Padahal selama ini apapun yang terjadi, pria itu tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi senyata itu. Kecurigaan tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiran Usui.

"Apa kau…punya perasaan khusus pada Misaki?"

Sebastian menoleh menatapnya, alisnya terangkat. "Terkadang ekspresimu lebih kompleks jika mengenai Misaki," ungkapnya. "Tentu saja. Dia majikan saya," tanggap Sebastian dengan nada tegas. Usui menggeleng. "Bukan kompleks yang seperti itu. Lebih kearah…intens," ujarnya.

Sebastian berpikir-pikir mendengarnya. _Benarkah? Bukan hanya banci merah itu saja yang berpendapat begitu, pemuda ini juga. Apa benar aku berpendapat kalau nona Misaki itu istimewa? Dia memang beda dari manusia-manusia lain, bahkan dengan tuan muda Ciel yang sifatnya mendekati. Lebih tidak egois, lebih tangguh, tapi dilain pihak sangat rapuh. Kerapuhan yang membuatku, yang telah hidup lama didunia dan telah melihat berbagai jenis manusia, bingung harus berbuat apa demi menghibur sosoknya yang gemetaran karena duka…_

"Ya, sepertinya memang begitu. Nona Misaki memang lebih istimewa dibandingkan majikan-majikan saya yang lain."

Saat menangkap ekspresi marah dan gusar Usui, iblis itu tersenyum lebar. "Oh, bukan perasaan sentimentil seperti cinta atau semacamnya. Seperti yang anda bilang tadi, intens? Saya merasa nyaman didekatnya sama seperti halnya dia merasa nyaman didekatku tanpa adanya suatu ikatan perasaan khusus. Kalau saya…mungkin lebih kepada ketertarikan pada sosok yang langka, yang membuat saya ingin melindunginya. Kalau nona," dia menatap Usui dengan tatapan penuh arti, "kebutuhannya akan seseorang yang tak akan meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi."

Usui tertohok mendengar hal ini. Ya, ini semua karena dia. Karena keputusan gegabah dan pengecutnya meninggalkan Misaki beberapa tahun yang lalu. Karena itu dia ingin menebusnya dengan menggunakan buku harian itu.

"Tak ada gunanya."

Usui mendongak menatap Sebastian. "Eh?"

"Seperti yang sudah saya bilang sebelumnya, sekalipun anda berhasil menggunakan buku itu, perjanjian antara nona Misaki dengan saya tidak akan batal. Saat akhir nanti, jiwanya akan tetap jadi milik saya," jelas Sebastian untuk yang kesekian kali. "Kau bohong," gumam Usui yang jelas-jelas tidak percaya padanya. Sebastian mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kalau tidak percaya. Nanti anda akan lihat sendiri kebenarannya jika hal itu sudah terjadi. Tapi," tiba-tiba saja Sebastian sudah berdiri disebelah Usui, "apa anda pikir nona Misaki tidak akan sedih melihat anda memikul takdir yang sama dengannya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Siapapun yang membuat perjanjian dengan iblis tidak memiliki tempat kembali setelah mati. Dengan kata lain, lenyap tanpa jejak. Sebagian besar orang menganggap ini ini kutukan. Nona Misaki termasuk yang menganggap demikian."

Usui terdiam mendengar hal ini. Dia juga menganggap hal itu sebagai kutukan. Maka dari itu dia ingin melepaskan Misaki dari takdir yang menuntunnya menuju ke ketiadaan itu. _Tapi apa benar takdir itu tak bisa dielakkan meskipun aku mencoba mengambil beban itu dengan melakukan pemanggilan?_

"Dia menangis."

"Apa?"

"Saat saya memberitahu keputusan anda padanya, dia menangis. Dia menyebut anda 'bodoh'," jelas Sebastian. "Kau…memberitahu keputusanku padanya?" tanya Usui dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Dia berhak tahu karena hal itu berhubungan erat dengannya," jawab Sebastian dengan nada datar. Usui mendesah. Padahal dia tidak ingin Misaki tahu karena dia sudah menduga gadis itu tidak akan setuju dengan keputusannya. Seberapapun Misaki membencinya, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan membiarkan orang lain mati untuknya.

"Tapi terserah anda. Saya tidak akan melarang apapun yang akan anda lakukan. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa nona Misaki tidak menyetujui hal itu. Saya tidak peduli sekalipun anda akan melakukan tindakan yang sia-sia seperti itu," Sebastian dengan jelas menegaskan, "tapi kita kesampingkan dulu hal itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan," lanjutnya sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bandul kuningan bulat telur yang dihiasi ornamen-ornamen yang berupa pahatan huruf-huruf rune kuno.

"Itu kompas dewa kematian kan'?" tebak Usui tanpa terduga. "Wah wah, saya terkejut anda tahu tentang benda ini," ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum kecil. "Grell memberitahu ciri-cirinya padaku," ujar Usui. "Ah ya, saya hampir lupa dia juga bertujuan ingin mengambil kembali benda ini," gumam sang butler yang kini mengamat-amati benda ditangannya.

"Tapi bukankah iblis tidak bisa menggunakan kompas itu? Karena itu kau mencari manusia agar bisa membantumu menggunakannya. Benar begitu bukan?"

Kali ini Sebastian berdecak kagum. "Lagi-lagi anda membuat saya terkejut dengan mengetahui informasi sebanyak itu. Ya, benar. Iblis memang tidak bisa menggunakan benda ini. Tapi itu dalam hal mencari jiwa reinkarnasi manusia. Benda ini juga bisa digunakan untuk hal lain."

Sambil berkata begitu, Sebastian membuka tutup kompas dan cahaya kuning keemasan memancar dari dalamnya.

"William T. Spears."

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya kekuningan itu beriak dan berubah warna menjadi biru keputihan. Perlahan-lahan sosok pria berkacamata dan berjas hitam yang kelihatan seperti pegawai kantoran muncul dari citra yang berubah bentuk itu.

"_Aku tidak mengira ternyata yang menghubungiku di saat sibuk seperti ini adalah makhluk rendahan sepertimu. Kalau tahu aku tidak akan menaggapimu," _ujar si pria yang mirip pegawai kantoran. Sebastian sama sekali tidak terlihat tersinggung mendengar hinaan itu. "Sungguh? Padahal saya punya informasi soal rekan anda yang menyusahkan itu," ujar Sebastian sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. Senyuman kecil menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

Mendengar hal ini, sikap enggan si dewa kematian dalam hologram berubah jadi serius. _"Benarkah? Si bodoh itu akhirnya muncul juga," _ujar William dengan urat nadi yang berdenyut di pelipisnya. "Iya. Jadi bagaimana, tuan dewa kematian? Kapan anda akan menjemputnya?" tanya Sebastian yang sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan diberikan William sebelum pria itu mengucapkannya.

"_Saat ini juga. Tahan dia dimanapun kau berada sekarang. Si bodoh itu akan menyesal seumur hidup karena telah menyusahkanku lagi kali ini."_

* * *

Grell mengendus-endus udara. Dia tahu dia sudah dekat dengan buruannya, iblis berpenampilan serba hitam pujaannya dan manusia berambut madu yang menjadi incaran barunya. _Dan, _dia memikirkan dengan gembira, _termasuk dua tambahan. Sainganku yang berambut hitam dan reinkarnasi si bocah sombong dari keluarga Phantomhive…_

Sementara itu Misaki yang sudah lumayan pulih dari lukanya (setidaknya darahnya tidak merembes keluar lagi) mengajak Hazuki menemui Sebastian dan Usui. "Kau gila, apa? Kau masih belum sembuh!" lagi-lagi Hazuki mengomel. Misaki menundukkan kepala. "Aku tahu tapi aku tidak tahan kalau harus menunggu disini tanpa tahu apa-apa. Memangnya kau tidak cemas?" tanya Misaki. Hazuki mendengus. "Tidak. Selama ada Sebastian, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lagipula kita terkurung disini paling cuma sebentar lagi. Kalau William sudah datang, semua akan langsung selesai," cetusnya.

Misaki mengerutkan dahi mendengar hal ini. "Siapa sih orang yang begitu ditakuti dewa kematian sinting itu sampai kalian seyakin itu dia mampu menyelesaikan semuanya?" tanyanya. "Seorang dewa kematian juga, bisa dibilang orang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi dari Grell di kalangan dewa kematian. Yang pasti," Hazuki merinding saat ingat Grell dihajar habis-habisan oleh orang itu padahal sudah babak belur dihajar Sebastian sebelumnya, "banci itu tak akan selamat ditangannya," lanjutnya. "Hee…dia orang yang sehebat itukah?" gumam Misaki. "Setidaknya dibandingkan dewa kematian banci itu, dia memang lebih hebat," Hazuki menimpali sambil merapikan isi keranjang berisi obat-obatan yang berhamburan dilantai.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Misaki kembali buka suara. "Jadi? Kita pergi kan'?" ujarnya dengan tatapan memohon. Pemuda dihadapannya mendesah. "Dilarang juga kau tetap akan pergi. Pokoknya," tahu-tahu saja dia jadi galak, "jangan terpisah dariku! "

Misaki mengangguk sambil tertawa dalam hati mendengar perintah yang bernada mengancam itu. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kamar bersama-sama. "Pakai ini," ujar Hazuki sambil melilitkan syal berwarna putih yang tergantung didekat pintu. "Terima kasih. Rasanya aneh deh melihatmu memperlakukanku sesopan ini," ujar Misaki sambil mengelus syal di lehernya. Pemuda di sebelahnya menyeringai licik mendengarnya. "Akan kutagih sepuluh kali lipat saat kau sembuh nanti. Lihat saja," katanya sungguh-sungguh. Misaki cemberut. "Dasar pelit!" bisik Misaki. "Eh, ini bukannya pelit, tapi penuh perhitungan," ralat Hazuki sambil meraih kenop pintu depan.

Belum sempat Hazuki membukanya, pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan. Jantung mereka berdua berhenti sejenak sebelum melihat siapa yang datang. "Kau! Bikin kaget saja!" omel Hazuki sambil mengelus dada. Misaki menghembuskan nafas lega melihat dua orang yang paling dicemaskannya saat ini berdiri didepan pintu. "Maaf. Saya kira anda berdua masih ada didalam," ujar Sebastian sambil membungkukkan badan. Baik Misaki maupun Ciel menyipitkan mata curiga mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu mereka berdua ada didepan pintu. Suara obrolan mereka pasti terdengar oleh telinga super tajamnya. Tapi kedua orang yang nyaris jantungan kurang dari semenit lalu itu memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah sepele ini dan memberi jalan pada dua pria yang nyaris tanpa luka itu. Saat melewati pintu, tatapan khawatir Misaki bertemu dengan mata Usui. Pemuda itu tersenyum untuk menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Hazuki mengantar mereka menuju keruangan tempat dia dan Misaki berada sebelumnya. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah menghubungi William?" tanya Hazuki setelah mereka duduk dengan nyaman di sofa. "Sudah. Dia bilang akan datang sekarang juga dan meminta kita untuk menahan orang bermasalah itu sampai dia datang," jelas Sebastian sambil meletakkan cangkir-cangkir teh dimeja. Usui bertanya-tanya kapan pria itu pergi menyiapkan teh sementara Hazuki dan Misaki yang sudah terbiasa dengan kesigapan tak masuk akal butler iblis mereka sama sekali tidak heran. "Kalau begitu, saatnya kita keluar kan'?" tanya Misaki sambil meraih cangkir tehnya. Sebastian mengerutkan dahi mendengar kata-kata Misaki. "Anda tidak boleh ikut. Luka anda masih belum pulih," ujarnya tegas. Misaki membuka mulut untuk protes tapi Usui memotong kata-katanya, "Dalam hal ini, aku setuju dengannya," ujar Usui.

"Aku juga," timpal Hazuki.

Misaki melotot memandang ketiga pria itu. "Jadi aku harus menunggu disini seperti putri pingitan? Dan Hazuki, bukannya tadi kau setuju aku ikut keluar?" Misaki mengalihkan pandangan kepada rekannya. "Karena kupikir bahaya meninggalkanmu sendirian. Niatku adalah, setelah menemukan mereka," dia milirik Sebastian dan Usui, "membawamu ketempat persembunyian selanjutnya," lanjutnya. Mulut Misaki ternganga mendengarnya. "Apa? 'Tempat persembunyian selanjutnya'? Memang ada berapa tempat persembunyian sih? Dan kapan kalian merencanakan hal ini tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Cukup banyak. Dan kami merencanakan masalah tempat persembunyian itu saat aku meneleponnya untuk memberitahukan kita pulang untuk makan siang dihari kita pergi ke Shibuya," jawab Hazuki acuh tak acuh. Misaki ingat kalau Hazuki menelepon Sebastian waktu dia sedang melihat alat-alat olahraga di etalase.

"Kenapa kalian membicarakan hal seperti itu ditengah-tengah pembicaraan soal rencana makan dirumah?"

"Aku juga bingung. Tahu-tahu saja dia tanya 'apa ada tempat-tempat yang bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyian aman dan bisa dipakai kapan saja?' Lalu aku memberitahu beberapa tempat seperti gubuk ini dan beberapa tempat lain disekitar sini yang jarang ditempati. Terus dia juga bilang, 'saat bahaya, tempat yang pertama harus didatangi adalah gang didekat tempat kerja nona Misaki dulu'," jelas Hazuki sambil menatap Sebastian. Dua orang lainnya mengikuti sikapnya. Sebastian tersenyum melihat tatapan bingung orang-orang disekitarnya. "Saya sudah menduga setelah tuan Hazuki ditemukan situasinya akan semakin rentan. Jadi lebih baik bersiap-siap menghadapi situasi yang mungkin muncul dimasa yang akan datang kan'? Walau saya tidak menduga bahwa saatnya akan datang secepat ini," tambahnya.

Hening sejenak. "Aku tetap akan ikut," Misaki memecah keheningan. Kali ini Usui yang angkat bicara duluan untuk menanggapinya. "Tidak," perintahnya dengan nada final.

"Tidak," Sebastian mengikuti. Hazuki menggeleng. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin kalian mengira aku akan…"

Tiba-tiba Sebastian tertegak. Kepalanya terarah ke jendela. Usui, Hazuki, dan Misaki mengikuti arah pandangannya. "Dia datang," ujarnya sambil menatap tiga orang yang kini ganti menatapnya. Wajah mereka pucat karena rasa terkejut.

Sudah tiba saatnya menghadapi dewa kematian serba merah.

Sebastian menarik tangan Misaki dan setengah menggendongnya melompati jendela. Usui dan Hazuki menyusul mereka. Tidak ada waktu keluar dari pintu depan. Dan tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat soal membiarkan Misaki berada jauh dari tempat pertarungan. Mau tak mau mereka harus menerima kalau Misaki akan ikut ada di lokasi.

Mereka berempat melintasi hutan secepat mungkin, sejauh mungkin dari aura keberadaan Grell yang mulai terasa dekat. Misaki yang berlari disebelah Seabastian merasa luka dipinggangnya mulai berdenyut sakit lagi tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Sebastian yang mendengar desis kesakitan Misaki langsung meraup gadis itu dalam pelukannya – tanpa menghentikkan larinya – dan menggendongnya sambil terus berlari.

Tanpa dikomando, tiga orang yang sedang berlari itu berhenti. "Ada apa?" tanya Misaki. "Aura keberadaannya menghilang," gumam Sebastian sambil memandang berkeliling. Misaki turun dari gendongan Sebastian dan ikut memandang sekeliling, mencari-cari keberadaan Grell. Sunyi. Tak terdengar suara apapun. Apa dia sudah pergi?

"Selamat malam, semua! Menungguku ya?"

Gema suara menyebalkan itu menggema disekitar. Empat orang itu menoleh kesana-kemari, berusaha menemukan sosok yang baru saja bicara. "Disini lho! Disini!" suaranya terdengar dari atas. Tapi dimana dia? "Disini, disini! Heh, memangnya aku setidak mencolok itu ya?" kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih jelas. Misaki menoleh keatas salah satu pohon dan terbelalak.

Grell berdiri diatas salah satu cabang pohon tertinggi dengan keseimbangan yang tak masuk akal, tepat di cabang yang sangat kecil. Rambut merah menyalanya berkibar ditiup angin. Kedua tangan dipinggang, dengan seringai lebar menggantikkan wajah cemberutnya saat sadar Misaki telah melihatnya. "Disana!" teriak Misaki sambil menunjuk pria itu. Ketiga rekannya meoleh kearah yang dia tunjuk dan saat semua sudah menyadari dimana dia berada, melambai riang dari atas sana. "Hai semua! Aku rindu sekali lho!" serunya dengan gaya seperti seorang artis yang sedang berada di acara jumpa penggemar. Namun sedetik kemudian, belum lagi rasa jijik melihat tingkah abnormalnya barusan hilang, orang itu sudah lenyap dan berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka semua.

"Rindu ingin mencabik kalian semua."

Lalu lagi-lagi semuanya menjadi kabur. Grell lebih dulu menyerang Sebsatian dengan sabetan deathsythenya dan sedetik kemudian mengarahkan senjata itu pada Usui. Hazuki mundur sambil melindungi Misaki dari percikan serangan ketiga orang itu. Mereka berdua bersembunyi dibalik salah satu dahan pohon tua yang berbatang tebal. Misaki menatap pertarungan didekatnya dengan tatapan menderita, gatal ingin ikut membantu tapi tahu kalau dia nekat menghambur kesana sekarang, dia bukannya membantu tapi malah akan menyusahkan Sebastian dan Usui.

Dengan bantuan Usui, Sebastian tidak terlalu kewalahan menghadapi dewa kematian itu tapi tetap saja sulit untuk melumpuhkannya. Dia bertambah gesit menghindar dibanding tadi siang, mungkin karena sudah mempelajari pola serangannya dan Usui. Tapi hal itu juga berlaku pada mereka berdua jadi kurang lebih mereka bertiga seimbang sekarang.

Dilain pihak, walau kesulitan, Grell menikmati pertarungannya. Setiap kali serangannya nyaris mengenai dua orang buruannya ini, hatinya mendesis gembira. Baginya ini adalah permainan, jadi dia tidak peduli walaupun pertarungan ini tidak berakhir cepat terutama setelah dia pulih dari lukanya tadi siang. _Lagipula kalau buruan tidak melawan, mana seru…_

Sebastian merasa kesulitan untuk membuat kesepakatan non verbal dengan Usui seperti dalam pertarungan sebelumnya karena serangan Grell sangat cepat dan sama sekali tidak ada celah untuk melakukan apapun selain menyerang dan menghindar. _Kapan dewa kematian menyebalkan itu datang? _batinnya sambil sekilas menatap sekitar dengan cepat namun kedatangan William sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Grell melihat kelengahan sekilas ini dan berhasil melukai bahu Sebastian. Iblis itu mendesis kesakitan saat perasaan sakit dramatis yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan muncul. Bayangan seperti film putus-putus berkelebat dimatanya. Mata merahnya menyala dan dengan kecepatan tinggi dia menancapkan kuku-kuku hitamnya ke lengan si dewa kematian. Kali ini pria serba merah itu yang menjerit kesakitan.

Usui melihat kesempatan ini dan menendang punggung lawannya. Grell tersungkur ke tanah dan dalam posisi tengkurap itu dia berusaha menjegal kaki Usui namun pemuda itu dengan gesit melompati dan menginjak kakinya. Sebastian memanfaatkan sepersekian detik saat Grell mencoba membalik badan dan menendang Usui dengan menendang deathsythe yang setengah tergeletak di tanah itu jauh-jauh. Kali ini Grell yang mengamuk. Secepat kilat dia melompat dan dengan keganasan yang tidak terduga memukul rusuk Usui sekaligus menendang dada Sebastian sebelum bersalto diudara untuk menangkap senjatanya.

Misaki menahan jeritannya saat melihat Usui terlempar menabrak salah satu pohon tua sampai roboh. Kabar baiknya, pohon tumbang itu tidak menimpa Usui. Kabar buruknya, saat menabrak pohon itu terdengar bunyi 'krak' mengerikan dari arah pemuda itu. Setitik darah menetes diujung bibirnya. Sementara itu Sebastian hanya terhuyung sedikit menerima tendangan barusan tapi seringai kesakitan memenuhi wajahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira lawannya sekuat ini bahkan tanpa menggunakan senjata andalannya.

Grell melesat cepat kearah Usui yang keadaannya paling mudah diserang dan mengayunkan senjatanya. Misaki melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Hazuki dan melesat maju ke arena pertarungan. "Misaki!" teriak Hazuki sambil berlari mengejar gadis yang cedera itu tapi Misaki sudah keburu melesat mendekati Grell, yang begitu fokus pada Usui sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya, dan menendang pegangan deathscythe keras-keras sampai senjata itu terlepas lagi dari tangannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Grell menatap penantang barunya dengan tatapan syok dan makin kaget saat pukulan gadis yang seharusnya cedera parah itu menghantam perutnya sampai dia terbungkuk kesakitan. Misaki berputar dan merunduk menghindari serangan dewa kematian itu dan berhasil memasukkan satu serangan lagi, kali ini ke pinggang kanannya. Terdengar bunyi 'krak' mengerikan dari sana, persis suara yang terdengar saat Usui menabrak pohon tadi. Mau tak mau semua yang ada disana, termasuk Grell sendiri, terkagum-kagum melihat kekuatan tak terduga sang mantan ketua OSIS SMA Seika.

Tapi dibalik semua kekuatan mengejutkan itu sebenarnya Misaki tengah berjuang menahan denyut menyakitkan dipinggangnya. Dia merasa lukanya terbuka lagi. Hazuki yang pertama kali menyadari hal ini bergegas mendorong Misaki menjauh dan ganti menyerang dewa kematian yang sejak dikehidupan sebelumnya membuatnya jengkel ini. Sebastian yang sudah lumayan pulih dari rasa sakitnya ikut membantu tuan mudanya dan Usui, mengabaikan rusuknya yang patah dan pergelangan kakinya yang memar, kembali menghadapi Grell bersama dengan dua orang lainnya.

Diserang tiga orang sekaligus ditambah perut yang memar dan pinggang yang patah, Grell merasa mulai kewalahan. _Bukan waktunya main-main lagi_, batinnya sambil berusaha mengatur jarak sejauh mungkin dari para penyerangnya. Ini sulit karena tiga orang itu menempel seperti laron yang mengerubungi lampu pijar.

Sebuah ide jahat melintas dipikirannya. Sambil tersenyum dia mengeluarkan selusin pisau kecil dan melemparkannya tepat kearah Misaki yang terduduk lemas ditanah. Dengan kesigapannya Misaki berhasil menghindari pisau-pisau yang terarah ke bagian-bagian fatal tapi dua pisau berhasil menancap di paha dan satu di telapak tangannya. Misaki menjerit kesakitan. Tiga pisau lagi melayang menuju mata, perut, dan pinggangnya yang sudah terluka sebelumnya tapi Hazuki melompat kehadapan pisau-pisau itu dan terjerembap ketanah saat bahu, lengan, dan paha kanannya tertancap senjata-senjata tajam tersebut.

Saat perhatian Sebastian dan Usui teralih oleh serangan pisau itu, Grell melompat kebelakang dan mulai mengayunkan senjatanya dengan gerakan melingkar. Arus berbahaya mulai mengalir dari gerakan senjata mengerikan tersebut. Gelombang itu semakin besar dan saat Sebastian menyadarinya, gelombang tajam itu nyaris mengenainya dan Usui yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

"Merunduk!" seru Sebastian sambil menarik Usui jatuh bersamanya. Mereka berguling kearah Misaki dan Hazuki yang nyaris tak berdaya dan setengah menarik kedua orang itu menjauh dari gelombang yang menumbangkan pohon-pohon di sekitar dengan arus tajamnya.

Grell berlari mendekati mereka, senjatanya masih berputar ditangannya. Pohon-pohon bertumbangan disekitarnya tapi dia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu sementara empat orang lawannya sibuk berlari menghindari gelombang deathscythe dan juga pohon-pohon tumbang itu.

Misaki tersandung akar pohon dan terguling kearah salah satu batu besar sebelum menabraknya. Darah mengalir dari dahinya. Matanya setengah terpejam saat melihat Hazuki terpental kesampingnya, didorong Sebastian tepat saat gelombang itu nyaris memutus leher pemuda itu. Bagian belakang kepalanya menghantam batu itu dan dia merosot ketanah. Matanya terpejam erat menahan sakit. Usui melompat tinggi dan nyaris berhasil menendang kepala si dewa kematian serba merah tapi Grell menyadari serangan itu dan menepisnya hingga lagi-lagi dia jatuh menabrak salah satu batang pohon yang tumbang dan sama seperti Hazuki, merosot jatuh ketanah. Matanya mengerjap pelan tidak fokus. Tulang rusuknya ada yang patah lagi dan pergelangan kakinya yang memar jadi retak, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Misaki menatap Usui dengan matanya yang setengah terpejam. Kekhawatiran memenuhi dirinya. _Apa dia pingsan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?_ Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh lenyapnya gelombang mengerikan barusan dan dilihatnya Sebastian dan Grell berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Akhirnya tinggal kita berdua, Sebas!" ujarnya dengan nada girang. Sebastian memegangi dadanya yang masih berdenyut sakit dan balas menatap Grell dengan tatapan dingin. "Beginilah seharusnya sejak dulu. Hanya kau dan aku," ujarnya mendayu-dayu. Bahkan dalam keadaannya yang nyaris tak sadarkan diri, Misaki tak sanggup menahan keinginannya untuk muntah.

Grell memegangi deathscythenya dengan santai sambil mengitari Sebastian. "Sayang sekali kita harus berpisah di malam yang kelam seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku sedih lho Sebas, kita harus berpisah secepat ini," ujarnya sembari mengusap ujung mata dengan saputangan yang muncul entah darimana.

Grell mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi. "Selamat jalan, sayang! Aku akan sangat merindukanmu!" teriaknya sambil terkekeh girang.

Sebastian hanya menatap senjata itu tanpa berkedip, tanpa bergerak. _Apa yang kau lakukan Sebastian? Cepat lari! _batin Misaki frustasi. Tapi Sebastian tetap tidak bergerak.

Tiba-tiba seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Cukup sampai disitu."

Sebelah tangan yang mengenakan sarung tangan putih memegang senjata yang terayun kebawah itu tepat sebelum mengenai kepala Sebastian. Ajaibnya, tangannya sama sekali tidak terluka meskipun memegang langsung bilah tajam deathsythe berbentuk gergaji listrik itu.

Grell terbelelak ngeri melihat pendatang baru ini. "Ka...kau…" gumamnya dengan suara tercekik. William melepaskan senjata yang dia pegang dan berbalik menatap makhluk yang tak henti-hentinya membuatnya susah dengan pandangan kosong tapi entah kenapa terlihat mengerikan sekali.

"Grell Sutcliffe," dia mengawali sambil membuka buku catatannya. Grell mundur dengan ngeri dan sedetik kemudian pukulan pertama menghantam wajahnya.

"Pergi ke dunia dalam lingkup diluar pekerjaan."

Kali ini gagang senjata kematian miliknya yang berbentuk gunting kebun menyodok wajah dewa kematian serba merah itu.

"Menghilangkan kompas dewa kematian miliknya."

Lalu pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi tak hanya menghantam wajah yang sudah lumayan bonyok itu tapi juga perut dan kepalanya setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Mengabdikan diri pada keluarga manusia yang memiliki kaitan dengan perjanjian iblis. Menyerang manusia yang namanya tak ada dalam daftar."

Grell terpuruk ditanah. "Berapa kali kau baru puas membuatku kesulitan? Dimasa yang sibuk seperti sekarang pula. Apa kau tidak punya otak?" tanyanya dengan nada sedingin es.

"Ha…haabghan aghu, bwill…"

"Diam," perintah dewa kematian yang berpenampilan seperti pegawai kantor teladan itu. "Kau akan dihukum sangat lama kali ini. Aku tidak akan membelamu. Dan kalau kau melakukan hal ini lagi," dia menginjak pipi Grell dengan hak sepatu vantovelnya, "kuhancurkan wajahmu secara permanen," ancamnya sungguh-sungguh.

Dengan ujung senjatanya seolah jijik memegang banci bonyok yang tergeletak ditanah itu, William mengangkat tubuh Grell. "Terima kasih akan kedatangan anda, tuan dewa kematian. Kami sangat tertolong," ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum. William berbalik dan menoleh kepada iblis itu. "Saya tidak melakukannya untuk kalian tapi demi tugas," ujarnya, tak suka dengan ide membantu iblis dan rekan-rekannya.

"Tetap saja, kami tertolong. Terima kasih."

Pria itu membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi mengurungkannya. Dengan gerakan nyaris anggun dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan jauh kedalam hutan, pelan-pelan hilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Selesai. Sudah selesai.

Setelah dua orang dewa kematian itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, keempat orang sisanya terjebak dalam kesunyian yang menulikan. Sebastian menghampiri Misaki dan Hazuki sementara Usui yang masih tidak bisa bergerak mengawasi tiga orang itu lekat-lekat dengan ujung matanya.

"Anda berdua tidak apa-apa?"

Misaki dan Hazuki mengangguk bersamaan. "Bagus. Bagaimana denganmu?" kini Sebastian bertanya pada Usui. "Diluar kelumpuhan sementara ini? Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan suara agak serak. Misaki lega mendengarnya. Sesaat dia mengira Usui terluka parah karena serangan tadi. _Tapi namanya juga Usui…_

"Sudah selesai kan'? Ayo kita pulang!" usul Hazuki sambil mencoba untuk bangun dengan susah payah. Sebastian membantunya sampai pemuda itu bisa menyeimbangkan diri diatas sebelah kakinya yang terluka. Hazuki berjalan terpincang kearah Usui dan memapah tubuh lemas si pemuda berambut madu dengan lengan kanannya. Sebastian berjalan untuk membantu mereka berdua namun tiba-tiba,

"Tunggu dulu Sebastian."

Semua orang yang ada disana menoleh kepada Misaki. Gadis itu telah bangun dari tanah tempatnya berbaring dan sekarang duduk bersandar disalah satu batang pohon yang masih utuh. Matanya menatap mata merah abdi iblisnya tajam. "Janjimu, Sebastian."

Hazuki dan Usui sama-sama bingung mendengar kata-kata Misaki barusan. Janji? Sementara itu Sebastian membalas tatapan majikannya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Namun ada kilasan rasa enggan yang amat samar dalam matanya.

Misaki melihat kilasan itu. dia mendesah dan bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kau ingat isi perjanjianku denganmu, Sebastian?"

Sebastian mengerutkan dahinya, merasa agak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Misaki yang seolah meremehkan daya ingatnya. _Tentu saja aku ingat. Perjanjian itu mirip sekali dengan perjanjianku dengan tuan muda Ciel_, batinnya sambil melirik Hazuki sekilas.

"_Aku…aku ingin kau menemani dan mematuhi semua perintahku! Sampai akhir!"_

Perlahan Sebastian menghampiri Misaki dan berlutut dihadapannya. Mata merahnya tertuju lurus kepada gadis yang menatapnya dengan mata setengah redup menahan sakit.

"Saya adalah abdi anda…sampai akhir," ujarnya mantap.

Misaki tersenyum menatapnya. "Benar sekali."

Pemahaman mengerikan mulai terbentuk dikepala Usui. _Tidak…ini tidak mungkin benar…_batinnya sambil menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan syok.

"Tidak…"

"Ini adalah akhirku, Sebastian," ujar Misaki tenang.

"Bicara apa kau, kaichou? !" teriak Usui keras sekali. Semua orang kini ganti menoleh kearahnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan akhir? ! Aku tidak…kau tidak boleh…"

Sementara itu Hazuki, yang sejak mendengar kata perjanjian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, menatap gadis yang baru beberapa hari ini dikenalnya tapi sudah jadi orang yang penting baginya. Lawan adu mulutnya, partnernya…

Harus dia akui, dia tidak rela Misaki harus pergi sekarang.

Tapi dia tak bisa menyalahkan keputusan Misaki. Dia juga melakukan hal ini di kehidupan sebelumya. Meminta Sebastian mengambil jiwanya untuk menyudahi lingkaran kehidupan terkutuk yang tak hanya melibatkannya tapi juga orang-orang terdekatnya. Pion-pionnya yang lambat laun jadi pion-pion yang tak tergantikan. Dan satu-satunya sosok yang menghubungkannya pada masa lalu, masa yang lebih bahagia. Lizzie…keluarga Midford…

Dan kini Misaki, tak diragukan lagi, memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Luka dipinggangku benar-benar fatal. Deathscythe adalah senjata yang bisa memotong apapun, termasuk jiwa. Saat tersabit tadi tak diragukan lagi jiwaku sudah sedikit tercecer. Dengan begitu jiwa yang tersisa tidak akan bertahan lama."

Usui kembali terpuruk pasrah ke tanah dan menatap Misaki dengan nanar. Dia memang akan pergi. _Apapun yang kukatakan, dia akan tetap pergi. Tepatnya lagi, dia tak mungkin tinggal…_

_Haruskah aku kehilangan dia sekali lagi?_

_Inikah harga yang harus kubayar atas segala yang telah kulakukan?_

Tanpa terduga Misaki merentangkan tangannya perlahan-lahan dan menatap Usui lekat-lekat, dengan tatapan memohon agar pemuda itu masuk ke pelukannya. Usui menatap Hazuki dan pemuda itu mengangguk lalu membantu Usui menuju ketempat Misaki. Begitu tiba, Usui langsung masuk kedalam pelukan Misaki dan balas memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. Sesuatu yang basah dan panas membasahi pipi mereka.

Airmata.

"Jangan pergi…" bisik Usui dengan nada memohon.

"Maaf…"

"Apa kau balas dendam karena aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu?"

"…"

Mereka berdua terus berpelukan lama sekali.

Selagi berpelukan, semuanya kembali terbayang. Masa-masa indah di SMA Seika. Event-event konyol kafe, kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan kecil yang terjalin diantara mereka…

…saat Usui menyatakan cintanya tertama kali pada Misaki sebelum melompat ke kolam dari atap…

…saat mereka bergandengan tangan di ruang OSIS sementara Misaki tertidur…

…berciuman diam-diam dibawah meja dapur kafe…

…saat Misaki, dengan wajah semerah tomat, berkata bahwa dia mencintai Usui…

Saat-saat itu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Selamanya.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Usui menatap mata Misaki dengan sorot mata sungguh-sungguh.

_Aku tak akan membiarkan semuanya berkahir begini saja_, putusnya.

"Tinggallah… sebentar lagi. Kumohon."

Misaki mengerjapkan mata mendengar permintaan tak terduga itu. "Aku… belum menebus dosaku padamu. Dan aku tak bisa membayarnya di kehidupan yang akan datang… tidak kalau jiwamu benar-benar akan lenyap selamanya di tangan iblis itu," Usui melirik Sebastian sedikit dari ujung matanya. Misaki tersenyum rapuh mendengarnya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak kau mambantuku melawan Grell tadi. Tidak usah ada penebusan dosa segala," ujarnya pelan. Usui menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan hanya itu. Aku… aku…ingin hidup bersamamu, sebentar lagi,"

Mata Misaki mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar hal itu.

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal sebentar lagi?" Usui kembali memohon.

Misaki tersenyum kembali mendengarnya. Senyum rapuh yang sama. "'Sebentar' itu berapa lama?"

Usui diam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan barusan. "Sampai… saatnya tiba. Sampai semuanya benar-benar berakhir."

Misaki paham apa maksudnya. Sampai jiwa Misaki benar-benar lepas dari tubuhnya. Dia memikirkan permintaan Usui. Kalau boleh jujur dia juga sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu walau sebentar dengar pria itu. Karena masalah besarnya sudah berakhir. Karena cepat atau lambat… semuanya toh akan berakhir.

Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin lebih dulu dia pastikan.

"Dengan satu syarat."

Usui mengerjapkan mata mendengar hal ini. Hazuki ikut menatap Misaki dengan tatapan bingung. Sebastian diam sambil melipat tangan diatas dada, sudah tahu apa yang akan Misaki katakan.

"Syarat?"

"Ya, syarat. Aku ingin agar kau menghentikan usahamu memanggil Sebastian menggunakan buku harian Ciel Phantomhive."

Suasana hening sejenak. "Kenapa kau menginginkan hal itu?" tanya Usui dengan ekspresi datar. "Karena aku tidak mau kau menjalani kutukan yang sama denganku. Karena aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Dengan luka ini," Misaki menunjuk luka dipinggangnya, "bahkan tanpa kutukan itupun kematianku sudah pasti akan tiba dalam waktu dekat ini. Sekalipun kau tidak percaya pemanggilan ganda tidak ada gunanya, aku akan tetap pergi," Misaki mengatakan kata terakhir dengan suara pelan.

"Dan juga karena," Misaki melanjutkan dengan suara nyaris sepelan bisikan, "aku cinta padamu."

Usui terbelalak menatap Misaki saat mendengar hal ini. Dia nyaris tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. _Benarkah yang kudengar tadi? Benarkah dia baru saja bilang dia mencintaiku?_ Namun saat melihat mata Misaki dan melihat tak ada kebohongan dalam bola mata mata yang pernah bisa berbohong itu, dia tahu bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

_Kalau begitu, i__blis itu benar. Misaki jelas akan sedih kalau aku terkena kutukan yang sama, karena dia mencintaiku. Secara logika, Misaki juga benar. Sekalipun kutukannya hilang karena pemanggilan ganda, luka itu cepat atau lambat akan merenggut jiwanya dalam waktu dekat. Tak ada gunanya ngotot melanjutkan usaha pemanggilan itu._

"Aku…berjanji akan menghentikan usaha pemanggilan itu," putus Usui akhirnya.

Misaki tersenyum mendengar jawaban ini dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sebastian. "Berapa lama yang kupunya, Sebastian?"

Sang iblis berambut hitam sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ini. "Paling lama 100 hari. Selama itulah sisa jiwa dari cabikan deathscythe akan bertahan sebelum akhirnya lenyap," jawab Sebastian. Misaki mendesah. 100 hari ya?

"Bisakah kau tunggu aku sampai saat itu tiba? Aku tidak bakal melarikan diri."

Usui terbelalak mendengar keputusan ini. Hazuki tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega. Sebastian tersenyum kecil. Seperti inilah Misaki yang dikenalnya.

Sebastian menegakkan tubuhnya dalam sekali gerakan dan membungkuk dalam-dalam pada majikan wanitanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sesuai maumu, My Lady."

* * *

Sang dewi takdir tersenyum melihat pemandangan dibawahnya.

Sosok angin disisinya berlutut dihadapan sang dewi. Desaunya menyuarakan kebingungan.

"_Tak ada seorangpun yang membayar malam ini."_

Dewi takdir mengalihkan pandangannya pada si angin dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

"_Kabar kematian yang dekat itu adalah bayarannya. Dengan kabar itu semua membayar. Sang pendosa kedua membayar dengan jiwanya yang akan lenyap segera. Sang iblis, pemburu, dan pendosa pertama membayarnya dengan duka. Dengan ini semuanya membayar dengan kepedihan sampai hari dimana jiwa pendosa kedua lenyap, dan seterusnya selama mereka masih hidup."_

Sang angin mendesau senang mendengar penjelasan dewinya. Akhirnya, walau sedikit, ada keadilan yang ditegakkan.

Terhadap para pendosa yang mempermainkan takdir…

…dan juga jiwa.

_The End_

* * *

_**Author's note: Akhirnya tamat! Bagian yang terakhir agak off ya? Ntar lanjutannya di epilog. Yang penting untuk sementara, bagian utamanya tamat sampe disini.**_

_**Soal pairing, akhirnya Misaki sama dua-duanya. Dia bakal sama Usui sampe masa akhirnya tiba, tapi Sebastian juga akan tetap mengabdi sampai saat itu. Buat lebih jelasnya, nanti di epilog. Btw Hazuki juga masih ada di epilog nanti. Intinya, rencana gue sih, epilog bakal jadi rangkuman kisah 100 hari terakhir Misaki. Maaf ya kalo akhirnya ada indikasi chara death. Inilah hal berat yang gue putuskan di chapter 13: siapa yang mau dimatiin. Udah keliatan kan' dari sub judul chapter-chapter terakhir, 'Requiem' = 'doa berbentuk musik untuk orang mati.' Tapi gue gak mau nulisin saat kematian Misakinya kok!**_

_**Terima kasih untuk kesabaran dan reviewnya selama ini. Sampe ketemu di epilog! Best regards: minamishiho.**_

_**p.s.: Buat yang request pairing misa x sebas di ff laen sedang dipikirkan. Tapi jangan terlalu ngarep ya. Akan diusahain tapi nggak janji, oke?**_


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**That Butler, is the Maid Servant**

_Yah. Epilog. Akhirnya._

_Akhirnya kali ini benar-benar berakhir. Fiuuh!_

_Ok, last word, please enjoy the story!_

Disclaimer:

Maid-sama dan Kuroshitsuji bukanlah punya saya tapi punya Hiro Fujiwara sensei dan Yana Toboso sensei.

Setsugekka juga bukan punya saya tapi punya Gackt.

_Maaf, jadinya setengah songfic dibagian akhir._

* * *

Part 16: Epilogue

**That Maid, With Her Loyal Servant**

Daun-daun merah sudah menghilang dari dahan-dahan pohon, menjadikan pohon-pohon terlihat kering dan sepi. Guguran daun yang sudah menguning bertumpuk dibawah pohon dan tertiup angin sampai kejalanan, membuat jalan-jalan setapak dialasi hamparan dedaunan kering berwarna keemasan.

Misaki berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak favoritnya, yang ditumbuhi pohon momiji disepanjang pinggirnya, saat sedang jalan-jalan sore. Jaket tebal hitam membalut tubuhnya rapat-rapat tapi tetap saja dia kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba saja entah dari mana sesuatu yang hangat menyelubunginya dari belakang. Misaki menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sebastian berdiri disana, setengah menyelimutinya dengan jas panjang hitamnya yang lebih mirip jubah dibandingkan jas. "Tumben sekali kau menjemputku disini," ujar Misaki sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Biasanya di jam pulang kerja seperti saat ini Sebastian menunggunya didepan rumah. "Hari ini anginnya kencang jadi saya pikir anda pasti kedinginan di tengah jalan," jawab Sebastian. Pria itu berdiri disebelah Misaki sekarang, masih menyelubungi gadis itu dengan jas panjangnya sementara kedua lengan yang tadinya melingkari pinggang Misaki diturunkan hingga hanya sebelah tangannya melingkari bahunya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju jalan setapak penuh daun kering yang berkeresak setiap dilangkahi.

Misaki menengadah melihat daun-daun yang masih tersisa di dahan pohon yang sebagian besar sudah mengering itu berguguran. Sorot matanya lembut, tenang. Padahal sebelumnya Misaki selalu menghindari jalan yang dipenuhi daun-daun gugur dan setiap tanpa sengaja melihat daun keemasan berguguran, matanya melebar penuh horor. Semua karena hal-hal itu mengingatkannya akan kepergian Usui.

Selain hal itu, ada hal lain lagi mengenai Misaki yang berubah sejak Usui kembali kedalam kehidupannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini anda tidak mimpi buruk lagi di musim gugur."

Misaki tersenyum mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Ah, benar juga," gumamnya sambil menyusup makin dalam ke jas Sebastian yang menyelubunginya.

"Saya bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa begitu."

Nada bicaranya terdengar datar. Dia sudah menduga apa sebabnya tentu, tapi dia ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Misaki. "Entahlah. Menurutmu kenapa?" tanya Misaki sungguh-sungguh. Sebastian tidak menjawabnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Misaki sambil mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi Sebastian. Dia punya perasaan pria ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sebastian tetap diam walau matanya menatap Misaki lekat-lekat.

Setelah sekian lama hening...

"... Karena pemuda itu kan'?"

"Hah?"

"Mimpi buruk itu hilang karena ada pemuda itu kan'?"

Misaki tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu siapa pemuda yang dimaksud Sebastian. "Usui, maksudmu? Mungkin benar, soalnya dia alasan dari sebagian besar mimpi burukku. Jadi saat dia bilang akan ada disisiku samapai saat terakhir... aku jadi lega," ujar Misaki setelah berpikir-pikir.

"Begitu ya?"

Misaki tersentak mendengar nada bicara Sebastian barusan; campuran antara tidak puas dan kecewa. "Astaga Sebastian. Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau cemburu ya?" tuduh Misaki dengan mata terbelalak. Itu candaan, sebenarnya. Dia tahu persis tidak mungkin ada yang namanya cemburu-cemburuan diantara mereka, sedekat apapun ikatan mereka berdua. Misaki bisa menebak alasan sebenarnya dibalik nada bicara Sebastian yang tidak biasa barusan tapi dia memutuskan untuk menutupinya dengan candaan demi meringankan atmosfer berat disekeliling mereka saat ini.

Sebastian memutar bola mata mendengar tuduhan pura-pura Misaki barusan. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kesal rasanya mengetahui pemuda itu bisa melakukan hal yang tidak bisa saya lakukan untuk nona," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. Ya, dia sudah berusaha untuk menenangkan jiwa Misaki. Selalu ada disinya bahkan memeluknya tapi tetap saja Misaki dihantui mimpi buruk dan ketidaktenangan. Sedangkan saat Usui berjanji akan selalu ada disisinya sampai saat terakhir, semua kekhawatiran Misaki lenyap.

Intinya, dia merasa gagal sebagai butler serba bisa.

Meski begitu ada hal lain yang memenuhi hatinya selain rasa kesal itu. Sesuatu yang mirip cemburu tapi tidak sama, seperti halnya perasaanya pada Misaki yang mirip cinta tapi lebih kuat dan erat tapi tetap saja bukan cinta. Perasaan itu membuatnya tidak puas terhadap diri senditri secara pribadi, yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kedudukan majikan pelayan antara dirinya dengan gadis itu.

"Tetap saja..."

Sebastian tersentak dari lamunannya dan mendapati Misaki masih menatapnya. "Apapun yang dia lakukan tidak akan mengubah hubungan kita berdua." _Apapun yang Usui lakukan tidak akan mengubah ikatan yang terlanjur terbentuk diantara kita._

Misaki tersenyum menatap kedua bola mata merah abdi iblisnya. "Aku adalah tuanmu dan kau adalah pelayanku. Jiwaku akan jadi bayaran atas kesetiaanmu padaku. Kau akan ada disiku sampai saat yang paling akhir. Benar begitu bukan, Sebastian?"

Sebastian balas tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Misaki barusan. Benar. Apapun yang pemuda itu lakukan, ikatan perjanjian jiwa antara aku dan gadis berjiwa aneh namun lezat ini tidak akan pernah berubah.

Butler serba bisa itu menarik Misaki lebih dekat k edadanya dan mengecup pelipis kanan gadis itu, tempat tato perjanjian mereka berdua terukir. Tato itu berpendar terang saat bibir sang iblis menyentuhnya dengan takzim.

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

**That Maid, With Her Lovers**

Dunia putih sejauh mata memandang. Butir-butir salju hangat turun perlahan, menari ditiup angin yang berhembus pelan.

Gadis itu membuka matanya dan mengulurkan tangannya kelangit, menangkap butiran-butiran salju dengan telapak tangannya dan menggenggam butiran-butiran itu sampai mencair. Cairan itu berkilau seperti perak transparan, mengaliri lengannya dan menetes ke wajahnya.

Hangat.

"Salju pertama."

Misaki menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Usui sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanya Misaki sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah terkena salju yang mencair tadi. "Sejak kau memejamkan mata dan mengulurkan tangan kelangit, menangkap salju-salju yang turun itu. Aku berniat memanggilmu karena Sebastian bilang sarapan sudah siap," jawab Usui seraya berjalan kesisi Misaki, menengadahkan kepala dan ikut-ikutan menatap salju yang turun.

"Salju pertama ya," gumam Misaki pelan sekali sampai Usui nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya. "Indah sekali kan'?" bisik Usui yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dibelakang Misaki dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya disekeliling pinggang gadis itu. "Indah…" ulang Misaki tanpa berpikir.

_Ini adalah salju pertama dimusim dinginku yang terakhir._

Usui merasakan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja muram tapi tidak berani bertanya apa yang sedang Misaki pikirkan, tak yakin kalau dia akan senang mendengar jawabannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau bangun pagi sekali, kaichou. Ini baru jam lima lho," ujarnya dengan nada biasa, ringan, nyaris tak kentara kalau itu adalah usaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Serajin apapun Misaki, tidak biasanya dia bangun sepagi ini, apalagi dihari yang dingin karena turun salju seperti sekarang. Raut wajah Misaki menjadi keruh mendengar pernyataan yang mirip pertanyaan barusan, teringat penyebab dia bangun lebih awal dari biasanya hari ini. Secara tak sadar dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Usui dan bersedekap kesal.

"Aku terbangun mendengar alarm Hazuki tapi dia sendiri masih tetap tidur. Dibangunkan malah marah-marah," Misaki mulai mengomel mengingat pemuda yang sudah tiga bulan tinggal bersamanya itu. "Oh, itu aku yang memasangnya. Aku berniat mengerjai si tukang tidur itu tapi ternyata dia lebih hebat dari yang kuduga," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengelus-elus dagu. Misaki melotot galak menatapnya dan setengah berteriak, "Apanya yang 'hebat'? Jadinya aku yang kena, kan!" omelnya pedas seperti biasa tapi seperti biasa pula Usui tidak terpengaruh dengan kemarahannya. Cowok itu malah tertawa dan hal itu membuat Misaki bertambah marah.

Tiba-tiba saja Usui menggenggam kedua tangan Misaki dan meletakkannya dipipinya. Pipi itu memerah dan terasa dingin terkena udara pagi hari itu tapi entah kenapa Misaki merasa sangat hangat. Seolah pipi yang dingin itu memancarkan kehangatan yang lembut ke hatinya.

"Biasanya kau berteriak histeris dan berkata 'apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Usui payah?' kalau aku melakukan hal ini padamu," kenang Usui. Wajah Misaki memerah mendengarnya, yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan udara dingin pagi itu. "Aku begitu ya? Masa' sih?" tanya Misaki pura-pura tidak ingat.

"Iya. Kaichou selalu begitu," Usui membenarkan. Sebuah ide nakal melintas dipikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendekap Misaki dan menyurukkan wajahnya di leher gadis itu lalu berbisik,

"Kalau begini bagaimana?"

Wajah Misaki semakin memanas. Dia memukul punggung Usui keras-keras sambil menjerit, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Usui payah?"

Usui tertawa mendengar reaksi Misaki yang persis seperti yang baru saja dia katakan. Misaki menutup mulutnya dan mendelik melihat Usui yang tertawa keras sekali. _Cowok ini selalu berhasil membuatku kesal!_ batin Misaki, tapi dia tahu alasan dibalik kejahilan-kejahilan Usui belakangan ini. Untuk mengerjai Misaki? Yah, salah satunya memang itu, tak dipungkiri lagi, tapi ada alasan lain yang lebih mendalam.

Yaitu untuk menghiburnya.

"Terima kasih."

Misaki mengucapkannya dengan pelan tapi cukup jelas sehingga Usui bisa mendengarnya. Wajah Usui menampilkan ekspresi terluka namun sedetik kemudian, sebelum Misaki sempat mengomentarinya, ekspresinya berubah santai kembali. Dia menggenggam sebelah tangan Misaki dan setengah menarik gadis itu kembali ke apartemen yang kini ditinggali mereka berempat: Misaki, Sebastian, Hazuki, dan dirinya sendiri. "Ayo kita sarapan! Sebagai ganti telah membangunkanmu pagi-pagi begini, bagaimana kalau kita habiskan jatah sarapan Hazuki?"

Misaki menyipitkan mata meliriknya. "Bukannya kau yang memasang alarm itu? Kenapa harus dia yang menanggung akibatnya?"

"Tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal remeh, kaichou," sahut Usui sambil mengibaskan tangan tak peduli.

"Apanya yang remeh?" teriak Misaki dengan urat berdenyut didahinya sementara Usui malah bersiul-siul tenang sambil menangkapi salju-salju yang turun dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak sedang menggandeng tangan Misaki, membuat sang mantan ketua OSIS SMA Seika yang dijuluki ratu setan itu meledak-ledak marah disepanjang jalan.

* * *

**That Maid, With Her Companion**

"Ayo jalan-jalan."

Hari itu hari Minggu. Sebastian dan Usui sedang keluar rumah untuk belanja bulanan. Sebenarnya itu tugas Misaki tapi karena hari ini sedang badai salju, dan persediaan makanan dirumah benar-benar tipis maka dua orang yang punya ketahanan fisik melebihi manusia biasa itu (salah satunya memang bukan manusia) yang pergi berbelanja. Jadi tinggalah Misaki dan Hazuki dirumah berdua saja.

Misaki mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah yang sedang dia baca dan ternganga mendengar ajakan Hazuki barusan. "Apa kau bilang barusan?" tanyanya seolah tidak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri. Hazuki mendesah mendengar pertanyaan barusan. "Aku bilang ayo kita jalan-jalan," ulangnya dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Diluar sedang badai," Misaki menunjuk keluar jendela, "dan setahuku saat sedang badai kita tidak bisa keluar rumah sama sekali, apalagi jalan-jalan," lanjutnya dengan nada mengingatkan. "Siapa bilang kita akan jalan-jalan diluar?" decak Hazuki.

"Terus kita jalan-jalan kemana?"

Hazuki menyambar syal yang tersampir diatas sofa dan melilitkannya ke sekeliling lehernya. "Kita jalan-jalan didalam apartemen saja. Sudah beberapa bulan aku tinggal disini tapi belum sekalipun aku menjelajahi tempat ini," jawab pemuda itu. Misaki ternganga mendengarnya. Serius nih? Tapi belum sempat dia tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Hazuki sudah membuka pintu depan dan sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak sabar. Misaki buru-buru menyambar syal dan sweaternya yang tergantung di kaitan baju dan menyusul Hazuki.

Mereka menyusuri lorong apartemen yang sepi dalam diam. Tidak ada orang yang cukup gila untuk keluar kamar di cuaca seburuk ini kecuali mereka berdua. Walaupun didalam apartemen tidak terlalu dingin tapi tetap saja suhunya hanya sedikit diatas 10 derajat celcius.

"Lalu, kau mau bicara apa?"

Hazuki tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu apa tujuanku?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana.

"Hanya menebak. Kau tidak terlalu sulit dipahami. Lagipula kita berdua cukup mirip," jawab sang mantan ketua OSIS santai.

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua berjalan dalam kesunyian. Badai salju yang mengganas diluar menggetarkan jendela di puncak tangga yang mereka lalui. Dalam hati Misaki membatin apa Sebastian dan Usui baik-baik saja diluar sana. Meskipun mereka iblis dan alien, tapi ditengah badai seganas ini...

"Bersamamu beberapa bulan ini... menyenangkan juga."

Misaki sadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh kearah Hazuki dengan mata terbelalak. "Ha?"

"Ma... maksudku..." Hazuki buru-buru berusaha meralat kata-katanya tapi sejak dulu dia tidak terlalu pandai mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya pada orang lain. Sulit mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Maksudku adalah... uuh, bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya?" gerutunya sambil mengacak-acak rambut. Misaki menatapnya dengan sorot mata bingung. _Apa yang mau dia katakan sebenarnya?_

Pemuda berambut abu-abu kebiruan itu berdeham pelan dan menatap Misaki dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Maksudku, aku senang telah bertemu denganmu. Walaupun kita terus adu mulut, bukan berarti aku membencimu. Kesannya memang kejam, tapi awalnya aku senang bertemu dengan orang yang menanggung takdir sama sepertiku.

"Tapi," dia melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih serius dari sebelumnya, "lama-lama, rasanya keberadaanmu lebih dari sekedar teman senasib. Rasanya wajar kalau kita bersama. Bertengkar, berbaikan tanpa kata-kata... sejak dulu, bahkan saat dikehidupanku sebagai Ciel Phantomhive, sampai sekarang, tidak ada orang yang seperti itu didekatku."

Ekspresi seriusnya berganti dengan senyum. "Aku senang bisa menjadi sahabatmu."

Wajah Misaki memerah mendengar pengakuan ini. Belum pernah sebelumnya Hazuki seterbuka ini padanya. Misaki paham kalau pengakuan ini adalah pesan pribadi terakhir untuknya sebelum 100 hari-nya berakhir, tapi tetap saja... agak memalukan.

"A... aku juga," ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"A ~ ah, apa yang barusan itu pernyataan cinta?"

Misaki dan Hazuki tersentak kaget saat menoleh kearah sumber suara barusan. "Usui! Sebastian!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan. "Kalian berdua kompak ya?" ujar Sebastian dengan nada dan ekspresi mengejek. "Ap... apa maksud kalian?" wajah Misaki bertambah merah beberapa derajat.

"Hei, kaichou, apa kau mencampakkan kami?" tanya Usui sambil menatap Misaki dengan ekspresi mirip anak anjing yang terluka (yang dimaksud 'kami' oleh Usui tadi tentu saja dirinya dan Sebastian) sementara Sebastian menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Misaki dan Hazuki yang luar biasa. Urat nadi mulai berdenyut di dahi Misaki. "Maksud kalian berdua apa, hah?" serunya sambil mengacung-acungkan telunjuk kearah dua orang yang menenteng plastik penuh barang belanjaan dihadapannya. Usui tidak menjawab dan hanya bergumam tentang 'kaichou tukang selingkuh', membuat Misaki meledak marah dan mengomelinya sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke kamar. Sebastian dan Hazuki berjalan dibelakang mereka.

"Apa menurutmu dia bahagia... di hari-hari terakhirnya ini?" tanya Hazuki saat dua orang di depan mereka cukup jauh dari jarak dengar. Sebastian tersenyum sambil menatap tuan mudanya. "Tentu saja, tuan muda. Dia sangat bahagia," ujar Sebastian sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku menyesal tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuknya."

"Anda sudah berbuat cukup banyak untuknya. Sama seperti anda, nona Misaki juga senang anda menjadi sahabatnya."

Hazuki lega mendengarnya sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Hei, sebenarnya kalian mendengar pembicaraan kami dari mana?" tanyanya serius. Ekspresi Sebastian berubah datar kembali tapi ada kilatan jahil di mata merahnya. "Dari mana ya? Hmm..." gumamnya sambil pura-pura berpikir keras. Hazuki cukup mengenalnya untuk tahu kalau Sebastian memiliki niat untuk mengerjainya.

"Oi, Sebastian! Jawab!"

"Hm..."

"Hei!"

Dan koridor pun dipenuhi suara gumaman tak jelas serta bentakan-bentakan tak sabar.

* * *

**That Maid, the Last Day**

Hari itu salju turun perlahan, sama seperti hari pertama musim dingin.

Tiga orang duduk di ruang tamu, diam menatap salju. Ketiganya diam tak bergerak, hanya menikmati pemandangan luar biasa yang tampak dari jendela ruangan yang besar. Dunia putih membentang.

Misaki duduk di sofa panjang, saling bersandar dengan Usui. Matanya setengah terpejam. Tangannya sesekali menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya. Usui diam tak bergerak namun kadang dia menunduk untuk mengecup dahi Misaki atau hanya sekedar menyurukkan wajahnya ke rambut hitam gadis itu. Sebastian berdiri di pinggir ruangan, menatap kosong kedepan. Hazuki duduk tak jauh darinya, menatap salju dengan segelas susu campur madu panas ditangan.

Matahari mulai tenggelam tapi sakju tetap turun. Cahaya jingga bercampur dengan salju yang putih bersih, membiaskan cahaya dari es-es yang tergantung didahan-dahan pohon. Usui mulai membuai Misaki yang kini berada dalam pelukannya, bernyanyi dengan suara lirih.

mikatzuki wo daita kimi ni tsubuyaite  
kona yuki to odoru kimi ni aitai  
datta hitotsu dake no omoi wo nosete  
akaku somaru yuki wo sora ni chiribameta

_I whispered to you, who held the moon:  
"I want to dance with you in this powdery snow"  
I gave the only love I had  
and scattered the crimson-stained snow to the sky_

kimi wo dakishimeru hana to nare  
tsunoru omoi megurase sakimidare  
kokoro ubawareru hodo kimi wo ai seta koto wo  
nando mo nando mo yozora ni sakenda

_Become the flowers that you embraced  
Bloom, surrounded by these ever growing feelings  
Over and over... I cried into the night sky  
That I'd loved you so much I'd lost my soul_

toiki akaku somete utai tsuzukete ita  
koyoi no yume ni zo kimi ga sugata wo  
kimi no kieta kisetsu ga mou sugu owaru  
saigo no namida, kasane, kono yuki ni kaete miseyou

_You continued to sing as your breath was stained red  
"May you appear in my dreams tonight..."  
Your final season has nearly reached its end  
My last tears gather in my eyes, let's return to this fine snow_

kimi wo dakishimeru yuki to nare  
tsunoru omoi chiribame maiodore  
kizu wo kakusou to suru hodo naze ka namida ga furete  
kimi no hohoemi ga ima, kasunde mienai

_Become the snow that you embraced  
Scatter these ever growing feelings, dance wildly  
Why do these tears flow and make me want to end this pain?  
Your smile is becoming blurry now_

kimi wo terashidasu tsuki ni nareru nara  
yozora ni hoshi chiribamete  
kimi wa sagasou

_If I could become the moon that shines upon you  
I'd scatter the stars into the night sky  
And search for you_

karada kuchihatete mo..

_Even as my body wasted away..._

kimi wo dakishimeru yuki to nare  
yozora no kimi wo irodoru hana ni nare  
kimi ni fureyou to suru hodo tsukande wa kieru "yuki no hana"  
nando mo nando mo yozora  
sakebi tsuzuketa

_Become the snow that you embraced  
Become the flowers that painted you onto the night sky  
I try to be close to you, but you vanish in my grasp... "snow blossom"  
Over and over... to the night sky  
I kept screaming_

kimi ni todokimasu you ni...

_In hopes that it will reach you..._

Sebastian berjalan tanpa suara kesisi Misaki dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Perlahan sesuatu yang terang mengalir dari tangan Misaki yang digenggamnya ke tangannya. Biasanya dia tidak sehalus ini saat memangsa jiwa korbannya tapi khusus Misaki... dia tidak bisa berbuat sesadis itu. Gadis itu istimewa baginya.

Saat semua cahaya terserap padanya, Sebastian menunduk untuk mengecup dahi majikannya yang kini sudah tidur lelap itu. Hazuki yang dari tadi berdiri dibelakang Sebastian membisikkan kata-kata perpisahan ditelinganya. Usui mempererat pelukannya dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir dingin kekasihnya.

"Selamat tidur, Misaki."

Setidaknya, kali ini kau tidak akan pernah bermimpi buruk lagi... untuk selamanya.

* * *

_**Author's note:**** Nah, sekarang bener-bener tamat.**_

_**Walau gue bilang sebelomnya ga mau nulis saat terakhir Misaki, akhirnya gue tulis juga. Soalnya aneh kalo putus abis bagian Hazuki.**_

_**Maaf atas epilog yang kelamaan update ini. Dan cerita yang makin gaje (gue nyadar kok) *bows***_

_**Mata ne!**_

_**By: minamishiho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**n.b: gue baru sadar ada kesalahan waktu ngejelasin Hazuki a.k.a Ciel. Pertama gue tulis umurnya 18 tahun dan dia murid SMA, tapi selanjutnya gue nulis dia kuliah di Universitas T. Yang bener adalah dia umur 18 tahun dan dia mahasiswa tingkat pertama di Universitas T. Maafkan kesalahan fatal ini ya! *bows deeply*  
**_


End file.
